


I do it for you(edited and updated)

by Wownomore



Series: SithBorias : The Wownomore Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Duty, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: the Gods, the Emperor and the beginning..





	1. Prologue: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Gods, the Emperor and the beginning..

Tenebrae eyed his father angrily. "I shall destroy you!" He shook with rage.  
"You miserable infant!" Dramath growled. "I should have had your mother drown you at birth when she had the chance." His red lips curled, yellow Sith eyes narrowed in anger.  
The dark soul watched thoughtfully. So much rage, he thought. This Sith could be my salvation. The others...they were not enough. I need more, and this one's passion needs focus...direction. I can begin again. The wasted form moved foward slowly, shuffling toward the stairway to the vault.  


Lightening crackled, streams of red and purple electricity flowed into the air of the dark chamber of the vault. The chamber began to shake violently with the force from both of the powerful Sith Lords.  


The dark wasted form smiled to himself. Yes...yes, this shall do nicely.  


"Die father!" Tenebrae screamed, throwing one last burst of lightning into Dramath. His father's body shook violently, crackling with purple electricity. The elder Sith crumpled at his feet. Tenebrae laughed maniacally. "I...am...free."  
The force ghost of his father stared at him. "You shall pay dearly for this!"  
Tenebrae shook his head. "Oh, no, I shall not father. It is you who shall pay." He pulled out a small faceted object from his robes.  
Dramath chuckled. "A holocron? Do you mean to destroy me with it, perhaps?"  
"No," Tenebrae said, grinning. "You shall rot here for eternity." He held the purple and gold metal object up to his father's ghostly form. The holocron shook with the force. Dramath screamed in agony as he was sucked into it.  


The dark form lingering on the stairway chuckled with delight.  
Tenebrae turned to look at him. The dark, stooped form loomed on the stairway of the vault.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
The dark figure stepped closer. "I have had many names. I have lived for a millennia or more. I have come to offer you eternal life and power." He smiled beneath the cowled robe. "Are you interested?" He extended a grey, withered hand.  
Tenebrae eyed him coolly. "I already have power, but immortality?" He stepped closer, trying to see beneath the dark hood. "How is that so? I have heard of other Sith who claimed immortality..."  
"You shall see, if you wish to assist me." The grey, wasted fingers reached up to slide the cowl off of his ancient head.  
Tenebrae glared at him in awe and reverence. "you...your'e..." His red hand shook, pointing.  
"Yes my son, I am your Emperor. Kneel before me."  
"My Lord!" Tenebrae threw himself at the Emperor's feet, kissing his robes.  
The Emperor smiled, grinning wickedly. So easy , he thought. Mortals are so easily manipulated. All they need is a promise and some power to fuel them.  
"I need your assistance."  
"My Lord?"  
"The Empire is dying. I need to start again, but I cannot do it in my current state."  
Tenebrae nodded, looking at the wasted form in front of him. "What can I do?"  
"Reclaim my Empire. Renew my body..."  
Tenebrae bowed his Sith pure blood head. "I am yours to command my Lord."  
The Emperor smiled wickedly. "Good, then let us begin."  
Tenebrae screamed as the Emperor released his power into the young Sith pure blood body. He shook violently, his body convulsing with the force. The Emperor let out a heavy breath as he released the last of his power into the younger Sith. The Emperor's wasted form, drained of all power crumbled at Tenebrae's feet. The grey wasted form turning to dust, leaving only a grey pile of debris on the cold stone ground of the chamber of the vault.  
Tenebrae breathed heavily, letting out a menacing laugh. "Your power is mine now! I shall rule Medriaas, now that my father is dead."  
The force ghost of the Emperor stared at him thoughtfully. "You have the power of immortality now. You shall be known as Lord Vitiate. The Empire is now yours to command."  
Tenebrae smiled. "Immortal..I am Emperor now. They shall all bow to me..."  


******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Scyva stood at the edge of the terrace of the Palace of the Eternal Flame. She looked out at the glistening lights of Zakuul, looking up at the towers reaching up to the heavens, the opaque spires poking trough the wispy clouds of the humid, gloomy sky. She was pensive, disturbed.  
Esne came up to her mother quietly, looking at the deep blue skinned goddess thoughtfully.  
"What is it mother? I sense something is troubling you."  
Scyva crossed her arms across her ample busom. Her deep blue cheeks drooped into a frown. Her blue-black eyes narrowed. "Our time on this realm is ending. I fear we are being replaced."  
"Whatever do you mean?" Esne's grass green face curled into a thoughtful scowl.  
"Can you not feel it daughter? Our power is dwindling, there is another force gaining dominance."  
Tyth, the war god towered over his mother and sister by at least a foot. Esne, the smaller of the three was seven feet tall, not small for a titan, but still smaller than the rest.  
"If you speak of the immortal, mother, I know. " Tyth's deep voice boomed. "The one known as Zildrog is a menace." He removed the blood red helm. His ruddy red face glowed from the torchlight next to him. "We must move quickly, or he shall gain strength."  
"Tyth is correct mother." Aivela came up next to her brother. Her orange skin mirrored the torchlight. She stood only slightly taller then her mother and sister. She flicked the long golden braid of hair over her slender shoulder. "I feel the eternal fires dwindling."  
Esne bobbed her grass green head. "The shadows grow stronger. A new force is growing."  
Scyva let out a heavy sigh. "I feel it as well. The force is changing, and not for the better. I fear the old ways are dying."  
Izax joined his family on the terrace. "The serpent shall shed his skin and start anew." The god was starting to show weariness. His ruby red eyes narrowed. "I have sensed this conflict coming for quite some time. We must fight for our survival in this realm, or we shall cease to exist."  
Scyva nodded. "Then we need to find an avatar who shall challenge him."  
Izax looked off in the distance to the Palace of the Eternal Dragon. "I know just the one..."  


***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Father?" Arcann stared at his father "What is it?"  
Valkorian shook his head. He glared at his young son thoughtfully. "I thought I saw someone..."  
Vaylin looked off in the direction her father was staring.. "But there is nothing there father."  
Valkorian chuckled. "You are strong in the force." He stroked her mop of long golden brown hair thoughtfully, looking down at the girl.  
"She can throw things with her mind." Thexan said, smiling at his younger sister.  
Valkorian returned the smile. "Yes, indeed," he thought. and that is what's worrying me. She has the power of the gods.  
He noticed a tall heavily hooded figure standing in the shadows of the Palace of the Eternal Dragon. He frowned, then turned to his children. "Go now, I have business to attend to."  
Arcann nodded. "As you say father." he put an arm around his twin. "Comon Thexan, let's go practice our swordplay."  
Vaylin looked at her older brothers thoughtfully. "May I come?"  
Thexan smiled down at his little sister. "Of course."  
Vaylin skipped behind the brothers as they disappeared from view.  


The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. Valkorian could just glimpse the white scaled skin under the hood. His yellow eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
"Who are you? This is my property. You are trespassing."  
The figure loomed over him by at least a foot. Valkorian stood at 6' 4" tall for a human, but nothing compared to the robed figure before him.  
The voice was deep and wispy, like a whisper in a chamber. "I mean you no harm Valkorian. I have come to offer you an opportunity."  
Valkorian's yellow eyes narrowed. "Go on."  
The dark figure reached up and slowly slid the heavy hood from his head. Valkorian gasped in surprise. Izax! He bowed before the God. "My lord!"  
The eternal smiled. His white leathery scaled skin stretched across his sunken in cheeks. The ruby eyes glowed. "Our time is ending. I feel it. Your power is strong. You are strong in the force."  
Valkorian smiled at the God. "I am honored that you grace me with your presence lord. What is it that you wish from me?"  
Izax looked down at the mature male human thoughtfully. "I need you to stand in my stead, watch over Zakuul."  
"My Lord?"  
Izax sighed. His deep voice soothing and in a mere whisper. "The Gods are tired my son. It is time for us to rest. "  
"Where will you go? The Gods are leaving?"  
"Only to rest. Come..take us to the GRAVESTONE. I shall explain our plans on the way."  
Valkorian nodded. "As you wish Lord Izax."  


Later...  
Valkorian screamed as the gods threw the force into him. The red/black crystal glowed brightly beneath his feet. The dark sanctuary glowed with the colors of the rainbow. One for each of the six gods of Zakuul. Black for Izax, red for Tyth, blue for Scyva, green for Esne, orange for Aivela and yellow for Nahut.  
He shook violently as the colored streams of force energy slammed into his body. The whole chamber vibrated. He struggled to keep from stumbling.  


After several minutes, the chamber got deathly quiet. Valkorian stared at the gods thoughtfully. His yellow eyes glowed. He bowed his head in reverence.  
Izax raised his scaled white hand to Valkorian's face. "You shall remember nothing of what happened here. You shall return to Zakuul and begin a new Empire with a new name. Izax, Emperor of the Eternal Empire."  
"Izax...Eternal Empire.." Valkorian stared into the vaulted space of the dark sanctuary.  
Izax sighed. "Now we must rest." He turned to step into the compartment behind him, the other gods following suit.  
Valkorian Tirall watched as the Gods of Zakuul climbed into the over sized compartments around the perimeter of the dark chamber on the GRAVESTONE. The doors to the compartments closed slowly, then make a loud hissing sound as they sealed shut, the metalic sound ringing out in the vaulted chamber.  
"Our time has ended and yours is just beginning." Izax's graveled voice echoed in the chamber. "Do as I ask, and the galaxy will be yours to command..."  


*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tenebrae groaned in pain. There was blood and scattered bodies all over the ground where he stood.  
"My Lord." The High priest stepped forward. "You are injured." He reached up to tend to the Sith lord.  
"How can the immortal Lord be injured? He is a god." Brother Inae said softly.  
Tenebrae grumbled. "This body is mortal. I am not."  
"But Lord Zildrog..." The High priest fawned over Tenebrae fondly.  
Tenebrae put a hand on his shoulder for support. "Assist me to my shuttle Hymen."  
The High priest nodded his hooded head. "I shall get you to safety my Lord."  
The younger priest stepped over to the other side of Tenebrae. "What of the other gods?" Inae asked softly, wrapping a supporting arm around Tenebrae gently.  
Tenebrae took the priest's support and shuffled over to his personal shuttle. "They shall be dealt with." He coughed, blood dribbled from his Sith mouth.  
Tenebrae walked with his priests to his shuttle, leaving the battleground behind in a sea of blood, bloody, muddy ground and dead bodies.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The tall Lord stood in the doorway to the shuttle quietly.  
The priests stared at Izax. "But you were killed..."  
Valkorian shook his mop of salt and pepper hair. "It is you who shall die Zildrog."  
Tenebrae eyed him. Their yellow eyes met. "I am the Sith Emperor! I am eternal! I cannot die!"  
Valkorian waved a hand and the priests dropped to the ground.  
Tenebrae narrowed his eyes, grabbing onto his bloody midsection, stumbling without the priests support. He leaned onto the shuttle door frame with one hand. You can destroy this body, but I shall just take another." He growled, his sith pure blood lips leered at the other angrily.  
"Your time on this realm is done. I have the power now. You are weak." Valkorian laughed heartily. His fingers tingled with the force. He expelled purple lightening into the wounded Sith's body. Tenebrae screamed in agony as he was enveloped in purple lightening. His body convulsed and shook violently for several minutes before collapsing onto the shuttle floor at Valkorian's feet.  
Valkorian stepped over him, then closed the shuttle doors. She smiled wickedly. There can only be one Emperor, he thought. Now to be sure that not a soul knows that you even exist. You must be hidden away and erased from all memory.  
Valkorian walked to the front of the shuttle and plotted in a course to the planet known as Nathema...  


**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Heskal paused at the doorway to the Eternal throne chamber, watching as the Outlander was taken from the throne room and dragged down the long hallway.  
Arcann met him at the doorway, watching as the Knights of Zakuul disappeared through the elevator doors with Borias body.  
Heskal's pale eyes met Arcann's red ones. He placed a hand on his heart. "My Prince, i felt a disturbance. What has happened?" He looked past Arcann to see his father, the Emperor laying on the floor by the Eternal Throne.  
Arcann smirked beneath his mask. "Did you not see it in one of your visions?" he mused. "The Emperor is gone."  
Heskal shook his mop of white hair. "He is dead, yes, but something is amiss. I do not sense his spirit." He looked after the Knights disappearing into the vestuble taking them down the long glass encased hallway to the elevator that would take them down to the surface of the spire.  
"The Outlander will soon join my father." Arcann said, turning to walk back down the long walkway toward the throne.  
Heskal followed him, glaring at Vaylin, who stood there staring at her dead father's body lying on the ground at her feet.  
"What shall we do now?" Heskal said, looking down at Valkorian's still form with pity and awe. "What shall be done with the Emperor?"  
"I am the Emperor!" Arcann growled. "Remove him!" He pointed at Valkorian's body. "Take your scions to the swamp and place him with the others on the GRAVESTONE."  
Heskal nodded. "It is only fitting that the immortal shall join the other gods."  
"Praise Izax." Vaylin said. "May he rise again."


	2. the Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borias gets a rude awakening after their mission on Umbara

Borias stared, dumbfounded at Theron through the force field. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His beloved had betrayed him. This wasn't the first time. As a Sith, he was used to people being unloyal, but this was a stab in the heart. He murdered Quinn for his betrayal after siding with Darth Baras, but Theron was loyal right from the beginning. He had never felt so strongly toward another soul in his whole life. This wounded him deeply.  
"Theron, how could you do this to me, to our Alliance?"  
Theron stared at him, his green gold eyes glistening. "This was hard for me. I had to do it. I'm so sorry Borias."  
"But what about us? Our relationship? Did you ever love me, or was it just part of a grand scheme to betray me?"  
Theron looked away. "I ..." He looked down at his boots. "I helped start the Alliance to take down the Eternal empire. I thought that you could end the cycle of war. When Valkorian was destroyed, I thought that was it. We're free. The Alliance was strong. We had developed a bond, but I was wrong. There was never an Alliance. It's always been Republic or Empire. Nothing's changed, except you."  
"What do you mean? I have done everything you wanted me to. I helped you destroy the Revanites, defeat Revan, find the Emperor, Defeat Valkorian and Vaylin. Take the Throne. Stars...I even managed to have Arcann come to our side. We are a great power now."  
Theron shook his head. "No. It was all done for duty, in vain, for necessity. I understand that. For years I lived a lie. Being a spy, that's what I do, but I'm tired of it Borias. Iv'e done everything I could to keep this so called "Alliance" together, but it's not enough. It's never really been an alliance, just two factions come together for convenience like we did on Yavin 4. They re still at each other's throats, just like before the war. Aygo and Jorgan were right. Iv'e been a fool. the Alliance was a great idea, but in reality, it's just a bunch of dissidents and traitors escaping from their own factions to start another war among themselves."  
Borias nodded. Theron wasn't entirely wrong. He knew from the beginning that there was dissent in the ranks. He stared at Theron intently, boring into his soul.  
"I understand, but you should have come to me, instead of going behind my back. If you had spoke with me about all of this, I would have helped you with that too."  
"No. you wouldn't have. You've become too emotional. I guess that's my fault. I should have never gotten involved with you." He looked into the piercing blue eyes sadly. "I love you Borias. I really do, but our relationship has made you emotional and soft. I'm not sure if you can continue to be our commander any longer. You've become too emotionally invested in this relationship."  
Borias stared at him, but Theron looked away. Theron's emotion was building, he could feel himself breaking down, but he pulled through it. He didn't want Borias to see his weakness. He had spent his whole life fighting, hiding his emotions, pretending to be something that he wasn't. It was tearing him apart finally, and the fact that he had a deep passion for Borias wasn't helping.  
Borias let out a heavy sigh. "I won't let you go."  
"See. this is what I mean. You're being ruled by your passion like a Sith. Maybe the Jedi are right to not get attached. They can stay focused on the task and not get distracted by emotions."  
Borias stared at him angrily. "Do not quote Jedi platitudes and codes to me Theron. I know you love me. Do not try to hide behind damned Jedi codes and morals. We have a relationship, we love each other. Or was that all a lie too?"  
"I do love you, but then I always let my emotions get the better of me. Apparently you do too. but now, I need to go." He turned his head. He couldn't even look at his beloved, the Sith Lord, whom he had come to love so deeply.  
"Theron, please do not leave. Can we talk about this?"  
Theron shook his head. "we're well past that. I'm sorry Commander." He tapped the controls to set the bomb. "The train will explode in 50 seconds. I promise, you won't feel a thing. It's the least I could do..." He turned to walk away.  
Borias growled. "You miserable traitor. I could easily end your life right now." He rose Theron off the ground, force choking him. Theron gasped for air. After 10 seconds, Borias released him.  
Theron rubbed his neck and looked at Borias sadly. "This is goodbye. Thirty seconds to impact."  
As Theron turned to walk away, Borias stared at him, seconds ticking away. He just couldn't be angry. he loved Theron too much. "I shall always love you Theron, that shall never change." He sighed heavily. "I will love you till the day I die..."  
Theron looked at him sadly. "Goodbye Borias." He turned and punched the controls to the speeder waiting by the door. He jumped on it and rode away, his emotions building. A tear slid down his cheek.  
"We must leave now!" Lana yelled as she dove out an open window an onto the ground outside. Borias watched as Theron disappeared up into the gloomy cityscape of Umbara. The train crashed just off in the distance in front of them, fire spreading around it as it plunged into the rocky landscape.  
"That was too close." Borias said softly. He looked off into the distance sadly. "Lana, he's gone. I can't believe he left me... left us..."  
Lana stood next to him, steadfast. "How could I not see this coming? After all that time together? On Manaan, on Rishi, on Yavin 4... I know he's a spy, but I would never believe that he would betray us after all that he's done for our alliance."  
Borias sighed. "Perhaps he was right. I have become soft. I let my passion take over. I fell in love. As the Emperor's Wrath, nothing could stop me. Now the galaxy is falling apart around us, and I am not sure how to fix it."  
"You will prevail. You always have my lord. " Lana said softly.  
"Damn it! I need him." He tapped his implant to open the comm. "Theron, please come back. I need you."  
"I'm sorry Borias, I can't....I just can't." The voice came shaky over on the comm.  
"I cannot do this without you. Please come back. We have been through too much together to give up now."  
"I'm not giving up. I'm fighting this war. I need to have peace. This has gone on far too long. Just let me do what I need to do. I can't say more. Goodbye Borias. I will always love you..."  
the connection was cut off.  
Borias stood, hands on hips. He let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Put feelers out Lana. Find Satele Shan. Perhaps his mother has a play in this deception. I never trusted her."  
Lana nodded. "She was on Odessen the whole time we were fighting the Eternal Empire. It does seem suspicious and odd."  
"She never lifted a finger to help us, not even after I found her hiding out in the woods. She knew what was at stake, yet she never joined our cause."  
"For that matter, neither did Commander Malcom." Lana said plainly.  
"He's gone now, but I would still investigate him as well. There could be a conspiracy at hand here. Perhaps Theron's parents made him a pawn to destroy our alliance. I am sensing a deeper story then what is on the surface. There is still too much that we do not know."  
"Agreed. I shall look into it immediately." Lana looked over her shoulder. "Shall I put out a bounty on Theron?"  
"Not just yet. Let us see what we can find out first."  
"Very well. I shall let you know what I find. Let's return home."

later, that evening on the way home, Borias received a message on his data-pad:  
Borias,  
I really wish that I could come back, but I have too much that needs to be done. I would love to take that vacation that I always talked about, go somewhere far away from all this war and death. Just the two of us. It's a great fantasy, but the reality is much harder to swallow.  
It feels like iv'e fought for peace all of my life, but for as long as I can remember, no matter what, nothing has turned out as I planned. Everyone always lets me down in the end. The Jedi, the Republic, my parents, even the Alliance. This endless war for power....it needs to stop. I'm so tired of fighting, and Iv'e finally found a way to stop it. Please know that everything iv'e done has been for the good of us all.  
I don't expect you to understand. In fact, i'm sure this will really upset you. But I really need you to know, no matter how this all turns out, I LOVE YOU. I always have, and always will, Ever since the moment I first saw you on that halo in Manaan. You stole my heart and I will never forget you.  
Always, forever  
Theron

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron sat on his bed on the shuttle. He put the data-pad down. Tears rolled down his brown cheeks. He had finally lost it. He was glad that Borias couldn't see him cry. He had to hold himself together. This mission had to be completed and he needed to stay strong. Borias had his emotions all mixed up. It had been that way right from the start. His stomach was tied in knots, he had trouble sleeping, and he couldn't stop thinking about Borias.  
He was never good with relationships, but Borias had changed him and his way of looking at things. He had always been an optimist and a fool in matters of love. He sighed. He really did love Borias. The Sith Lord had left a serious mark on him and changed his life. But now, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He needed to focus, and the Commander of the Alliance, the Sith Lord and former Emperor's wrath was a big distraction for him. He couldn't know what I was about to do, he thought. He would have tried to talk me out of it, for sure.  
This was like his old S.I.S. days when he had to lie and deceive people constantly. Keeping secrets, hiding from everyone, even those he cared about. But it had to be done, the Alliance needed to die.  
His data pad rang. He reached for it to answer the message.  
Agent Shan,  
We have discussed it in detail, and we have decided that it would be beneficial for you to join us. We weren't sure, given your current affinity with the Alliance, but with everything that has conspired thus far, we figured that having you work with us would fix your current chaotic situation within your ranks. We hope to speak with you further as soon as you are able. Welcome to the fold.  
Grand Master Treveyr, Order of the six

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias let a long, hard sigh. He punched in the code on the panel of his throne.  
"This is Lord Borias, the Commander of the Eternal Alliance. I need to report a traitor in our midst. Our ally and my beloved, Theron Shan. He has betrayed the alliance and escaped from Umbara. He is highly skilled and very dangerous and we know not his true intentions. If anyone should find him or acquire any information, please contact the Alliance immediately. The alliance was built to fight against the Eternal Empire. We want peace and prosperity for all, contrary to any reports otherwise. Theron, I do not know what we did to make you do this to us, but I beg you to please reconsider and help us to have peace. As a sign of good faith, I am sending 100 ships of the Eternal fleet to you, wherever you may be. I will always love you Theron. Please come back to me. I cannot do this without you. Please come home." Borias switched off the comm. He slumped back on the throne, then let out a hard sigh.


	3. The Hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Theron missing, the Alliance searches for him and plans their next move

“ I held up my end of the bargain..” Theron said firmly. “now it’s your turn .”  
The hooded figure on the halo glared at him under his bone mask. “ trust in us agent Shan. all will be well. the order of Zildrog will prevail.”  
It better, Theron thought, as he cut off the transmission with the priest of Zildrog.  
Theron stared out into space. it better work. too much is at stake. it’s killing me that I had to lie to everyone and betray their trust, but I didn’t see any other way. he let out another heavy sigh.  
I really wish that there was a way I could have done this better, he thought. damn it! he pounded his fist on the console of the shuttle. he covered his face with the other hand. at least I got to say goodbye to Borias. Sadly, we couldn’t speak on Copero, but I had to keep up appearances for all this to work out. I don’t know how long this will take, and I am not sure if I’ll be successful. Vlass was a big help. I hope he’s okay...  
he grumbled. I’m not sure how long I can do this though. Borias must think the worst after Copero. He sobbed softly, tears slipping down his tanned cheeks. his hands shook, his breath coming short bursts. this just makes it harder, he thought. if Borias had killed me on Umbara, or stayed angry with me, I might have an easier time doing what I need to do, but I know he forgives me. I saw it in his eyes when I left Copero. He knows the truth. he let out a heavy sigh, then punched the controls to head out into imperial space...  


********************************************************************************  
Senya came up quietly behind Borias In the new command center she knew Borias was troubled.  
“ Commander, are you all right? you’ve been quiet for the last few days.”  
Borias stood staring out across the mesas of Odessen thoughtfully. “I know it has only been three days, but I miss him.” He turned toward Senya, who was like the mother he never knew. His bronze cheeks were drawn, his blue eyes puffy from crying and lack of sleep.  
“You mean Theron?” Senya slid a hand up his back, patting him for comfort. “his betrayal was a shock to us all, but something is not right.”  
Borias nodded. “ I know. I feel it. Theron would never betray us, betray me...”  
“ I should have expected this from a servant to the republic.” Lana grumbled, coming up behind them. “No leads on him yet, and it seems Master Satele is missing as well. She may be involved in this treachery as well.”  
Borias looked down at the floor, arms crossed. “I had considered that... perhaps she’s influenced Theron to do this. she has never offered her assistance in our fight against the empire.”  
“ you’re just making excuses for Theron!” Lana fumed. “ have you forgotten that he was a republic spy? for all we know, he could have been played us right from the beginning.”  
Borias frowned. “ but what about us? I love him... we were...”  
Lana looked at him with pity. “I know it stings. I am sorry I didn’t catch this sooner.”  
Borias let out a heavy sigh. “I do not know where the lies end and the truth began.”  
Lana put a hand on his shoulder. “I promise, we will catch him and make him pay for this.”  
Borias hung his head, then stepped up to the throne and sat on it. he put his face in his hands.  
“don’t fall apart on us now.” Lana said softly.  
“Be strong Commander.” Senya smiled. “ i’m sure everything will all turn out okay.”  
Borias lifted his head slowly, his bronze cheeks streaked with tears. “I thought Theron had finally committed to me. his guard was down. he finally confessed his love for me...” He looked at Lana and Senya sorrowfully. “ was it all a lie? he made my life better. I am a better man than I was before I met him, and now he means to destroy us, destroy me...”  
Lana stared at Borias. “Damn him! Look at you...he’s turned you into a lovesick fool!” Lana scoffed. “What happened to the strong Sith Lord I met six years ago?”  
Borias slumped forward on the throne, his head hung low. “ that man is gone, along with my heart...”  
Senya looked at him sadly. She stepped up to him, placing both hands on his tear stained cheeks, raising his head. He looked up at her, holding his face in her gentle hands. She turned to face Lana angrily. “ have you never found happiness in the arms of another? have you not had your heart broken?”  
Lana crossed her arms, then nodded slowly. “I take happiness wherever I can find it.” she turned away from them, then left them alone in the room.  
Senya turned to face Borias, who sighed heavily, sobbing softly. We’ve all been damaged she thought sadly, some of us more than others. she rested her forehead up against Borias. He slid his hands around her wrists, holding onto her firmly as she comforted him.

Later that day, Arcann walked into the command center atop the Cantina building. Borias had become like a brother to him. In a way, Borias reminded him of Thexan, his brother whom he had killed. He still regretted that. He let out a sigh as he approached Borias lounging on the throne that he had constructed in the great circular glass atrium. He couldn't help but smile. His scarred cheeks stretched across his heavily scarred face. "You really do look good sitting on that throne." He mused, looking at the bronze skinned Sith Lord.  
Borias smiled slightly at his friend, the former Emperor of Zakuul. "I like sitting on it." He sat, one leg propped up on the other, resting his elbow on his leg, chin on his fisted hand.  
"It feels strange here without Agent Shan."  
Borias grumbled. "Do not even speak his name. I am trying to understand why he betrayed us. I have run the scenario over in my mind countless times, but I have not come to a result."  
"At least your beloved is still alive." Jarlinka said sadly.  
"I have no doubt. If Theron is anything, he's tenacious and resourceful." Borias said softly.  
"Indeed he is, but therein lies our problem. We need to prepare for his next move." Lana said softly.  
Borias looked up at her as she typed on a data-pad. "Any more word on Theron's whereabouts?"  
She shook her blonde head. "No. It's like he disappeared into thin air."  
"Once a spy, always a spy." Kaliyo chirped.  
Borias scoffed. "Some secret mission I gather."  
"Must be a big one if he never said anything to anyone." Kaliyo added. "Don't worry commander, I'm sure it'll all be ok."  
"I hope you are correct in that." Borias said plainly. "Commander!" Jarlinka Cadera stepped forward. "Let me do it. I'm a bounty Hunter. I'm good at finding people."  
Borias nodded. "We need to keep this quiet though. There is already whispers and distrust. No one likes the idea of me having everyone investigated."  
"But now we know it's Theron who's guilty." Jarlinka said. She shook her purple striped head, montrals drooped forward. "I can't believe that Theron would betray us." She looked up into Borias blue eyes, her green ones sad and teary. "Your riddur...I'm so sorry. I know how you must miss him."  
Borias glared at her and she flinched. "Sentiments will not bring him back. Vigilance and patience will. Find him for me." He looked into the emerald green eyes intently. "If he resists, then you know what to do."  
She bobbed her purple montrals forward. "Yes Commander." She walked away, heading toward the elevator to take her back downstairs.  
Borias tapped his implant. The comm rang. "Senya."  
"Commander." Senya returned.  
"Meet me at the command center. I would like to have a private meeting."  
"All right. I will be right there."  
Borias looked over at Arcann and Lana. He nodded to them, then rose from his seat on the throne.  
Lana and Arcann approached him.  
"We need to discuss what to do next. We should have a conference."  
Lana nodded. "Yes. We need to make a plan."  
"I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you." Borias said softly.  
Borias walked over to the halo table and punched in his command code. "Attention all. Command and operation meeting in the conference room. Meet me there. Also, I need to see C'ori and Mako as well."  
Borias headed for the door with Lana and Arcann in tow.  
Senya met them at the entrance to the Cantina by the elevator.  
"I'm here."  
Borias smiled at her and slid his hand into hers, squeezing it gently. "Senya, I am so grateful for having you and Arcann join our cause. You have been a great help and I shall need you both by my side through this new development with Theron."  
Senya returned the smile, then let go of his hand.  
Borias embraced Arcann, then grabbed his shoulders, smiling at him. "I am happy that we have become friends. you are like a brother to me now. I will need you now more than ever."  
Arcann looked pensive as Borias walked with them through the Cantina building and over to the elevator that would take them down into the complex.  
"Arcann, I shall need your strength. I am afraid that I shall lose myself because of Theron's treachery." Borias looked at Senya. "Senya, you had Arcann cleansed of his hate and wrath. Do you think that you could do the same for me?"  
Lana frowned. "Senya almost died from that remember?"  
Borias looked at Lana with fear and angst. "Lana, you did not know me before you knew me as the wrath, and you did not see the way I was before I met Theron. I do not wish to be that man again."  
They walked through the war room and through the doorway that would lead them out to the Mesa and the stairwell that would take them up to his ship the FURY.  
Sana Rae, Oggurobb, Aygo, Hylo, Mako, C'ori, and Lord Scourge stood by the ship watching as Arcann, Senya, Borias and Lana approached.  
Borias wove a hand over the ramp that led up to the door, to release the force field.  
"Let us go inside. there is much that we need to discuss." They all followed him inside to the conference room.  


Once inside, Borias moved toward the head of the table, motioning everyone to sit with him.  
The tension was thick. He knew that a lot of them had resented him for investigating them, but he had to find out who the traitor was.  
Borias looked at all of them intently, making eye contact.  
"I know that many of you are angry with me because I put all of you under investigation, but you have to understand that I needed to find out who the traitor was." He let out a heavy sigh. "now that we know it is Theron, we can proceed with our plan to find him and capture him."  
Hylo scoffed. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that Theron is a traitor."  
Lana shook her blonde head. "I could not believe it either, but I saw him take off, leaving us standing there on the train, about to collide with a mountain on Umbara." Lana sighed, placing her hands on the tabletop. "It shocked me too. I have spent more time with him than anyone else. I would never believe that he would betray us. He has done so much for this alliance. he helped me to develop it. there must be a good reason why he has done this."  
Borias nodded. "I am sure you are right Lana. He better have a good explanation when we catch up with him." Borias looked across the table at Sana Rae and Lord scourge. "Master Amethesta has told me that Master Satele Shan is missing. she has apparently gone to search for Theron."  
Borias looked at the purple hut sitting in the corner near the door. "Doctor Oggurobb, i have tried to reach Theron several times and he has not responded. He made my implants so that we could communicate. I thought we had a connection, I thought this would be intimate, special...." He sighed deeply. "But I am afraid that was just a ruse to confuse me, to throw me off."  
The hutt blinked at him with one eye, the other covered by the eyepiece. "I can't believe what you're going through commander. I thought you two had a special relationship. I cannot fathom why Agent Shan would do this. He was so loyal. He got me to leave Makeb to come start my lab here on Odessen. I thought we would do great things, we..."  
Borias knew how the hutt got carried away. He always talked too much. He eyed Oggurobb. "I think he may have sabotaged the Eternal Fleet as well. I cannot seem to get a response from the fleet either."  
Senya blazed. "Are you saying Theron has control of the fleet?"  
Borias looked at her solemnly. "He might, and with his skill in slicing and the network, I do not doubt that he may use it to his advantage."  
"I can't believe this!" Arcann breathed. "We must do something right away."  
"I can slice into the network. Some of Theron's implants are the same as mine." Mako said softly. "I should be able to put a trace on him if I can find his algorithm."  
"Do what you can." Borias said. "It would help if we still had that Gemini droid..."  
"If we can get to the fleet, we can get another one." Senya said.  
"If we can talk to Scorpio, she may be able to talk to them." Borias added.  
"It's worth a try." Lana shrugged.  
"I shall assign teams to move forward with this. " Borias said. "Hylo, I want you to take the GRAVESTONE and search for any ships from the fleet. If Theron has control of them, you will most likely have a fight on your hands."  
Hylo scoffed. "Not like I ever saw a battle before. I did break the Mandolorean blockade once upon a time."  
"They were not the Eternal fleet." Borias chuckled.  
"Don't worry about me." Hylo said.  
"Take as many people with you as you like. I have a feeling this may take awhile."  
C'ori smiled. "Care to have a few Mandos tag along?"  
Hylo grinned. "Absolutely. We can even go pick up Shae and the Mandos from Zakuul to join in."  
C'ori nodded. "I'll go round 'em up." She got up from the table. "Let's take the Gravestone hunting. O'ya!"  
Borias chuckled. He loved the Mandos enthusiasm. "Suc'coy gar Koy'achi."  
C'ori nodded. "Vore' Mandalor."  
"Fight well and stay safe." Borias smiled as Hylo left the conference room with C'ori.

Admiral Aygo looked intently at Borias. "I'll get my forces together." He said. "We'll find Theron, Commander, even if we have to scour the whole Galaxy.  
Lord Scourge got up from the table. "I have many allies all over the Galaxy. I shall send word to them to keep an eye out for him."  
Sana Rae nodded. "I will inform the mystics to help as well."  
Borias smiled. "Thank you all. I know we shall prevail. This alliance has been through many battles already and has achieved the impossible. Theron won't destroy what we built."  
"We want you to know that we are all loyal to you Commander. Even though you had us all investigated. We made an oath to defend this alliance to the very end. We take that very seriously." Aygo said.  
"Theron Shan may have lost his senses, but we all have your back. Trust in us." Oggurobb said.  
Borias nodded. "I just hope he comes back to us safe."  
Mako came up next to him quietly. "Iv'e known Theron a long time. He got into many dangerous situations and got out of them okay. I wouldn't worry about him commander."  
Borias looked down at her, her head just barely coming up to his chest. He put an arm around her. "Mako, I shall need your singular expertise to help find Theron."  
She nodded. "I won't let you down."  
Borias smiled. "I know you will not. We have quite a skilled group in our alliance."  
"Indeed we do. We were fortunate to get so many loyal to our cause." Lana said smiling.  
"Senya, Arcann, Mako and Lana I want you with me." Borias said. "I need your strength and skills."  
Arcann nodded. "We've had such a short time together as allies, but I feel a strong connection between us Borias. You are a lot like Thexan, my brother that died by my hand. I hope that we can have that same bond my brother and I had once. "  
"Sadly, I never knew my brother. Joanis and I were separated at birth." Borias said sadly.  
Kira burst into the room. "Are we late? I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise." She grinned.  
Joanis stepped into the room behind her. He smiled at Borias warmly. "I just saw Lord Scourge and Sana Rae outside. I heard Grand master Satele is missing. I came to help."  
"She went to look for Theron." Borias said. "Master Amethesta reported her missing."  
Joanis nodded. "I'll take the force users and go find her. Maybe she can lead us to Theron."  
Borias patted his shoulder. "Thank you brother."  
"Glad to help." He smiled. "I'm sure we'll find Theron. Have faith."  
Borias nodded. "We should get started. There is a lot of ground to cover and Theron could be anywhere."  
Mako tapped away on her data pad. "I'll get right on it. "  


****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The dark figure sat, cold, alone. He had been there for centuries. The force ebbed through him. He felt a sudden jolt. The force had shifted again, he thought. He could feel it changing. A robed figure approached him. He was tall and broad, the hooded cowl covering his face. he folded his hands in front of him. "The time is near my Lord, we are moving toward your redemption."  
The dark figure looked up at him. His grey skin could just be viewed from beneath his coal black robes. "Is it time? Has the Demon Savior been removed?"  
"He has my lord."  
"Any word from the others?"  
"Your siblings have been released on Iokath, but there has been no word of Izax or Scyva as yet."  
The figure nodded his hooded head. "My father shall reign again."  
The robed figure bowed before the God. "All hail Izax, favor the Avatar of Sorrow. Walk the path. We light the way to lead you home Lord Nahut."  
Nahut rose to stand before his High priest. "You shall be rewarded for your service my son."


	4. a Kink in the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the betrayer is betrayed

"Did you do as we asked?" The hooded figure glared at Theron thoughtfully.  
Theron nodded. Yeah, it's done."  
The figure smiled. "Good. The cycle has begun." He nodded to another hooded figure. "Take him."  
The figure held up his halo communicator. The second figure held his halo up so that Theron and the other hooded figure could watch. The halo communicator floated in mid air, showing the second hooded figure moving toward another figure sitting at the helm of the shuttle. It was dark, so Theron couldn't make out the seated figure in front of the hooded one. The hooded man moved, raising an arm and Theron saw the gauntlet under his robe. Theron knew all about the devices that Bounty hunters used to freeze someone. He caught a glimpse of red leather armor as the hooded figure moved toward the seated figure.  
"What are you doing?" Theron stared at the robed figure as he slowly came up behind the seated figure. The seated figure turned to look at the robed figure. the stream of frozen carbonite came out of the hooded figure's gauntlet.  
"Borias! No!!!" Theron rose from his seat, watching in horror as Borias was frozen. He glared at the first robed figure angrily. "This isn't what we discussed. You said you wouldn't hurt him."  
"You told us you wanted to kill the Alliance. They cannot survive without their commander. I thought this is what you wanted."  
"I know, but..."  
"Thank you Agent Shan for leading us to him. You have been a great help to us. The glorious reign of the Serpent is upon us. He shall devour them all."  
four figures joined the robed figure. They stood, staring at Theron on the halo.  
"The path is lit. Nahut shall no longer walk in darkness." One said.  
"Valkorian the demon savior is vanquished. the Old Gods shall return." Another said.  
"The path is no longer hindered. Nahut shall find his way home."

The hooded figure took the frozen form of Borias from the front of the shuttle, floating it ahead of him with the force. He looked down at the still forms at his feet. He smiled beneath his mask. Chaos is restored. The Alliance is thwarted. Nahut shall return and the gods shall rise again. He put a hand on the carbonite casing, then tapped a button on his gauntlet. His form and the form of Borias disappeared from sight...  


***********************************************************************************************  
Joanis stood on the bridge of his ship with the other force users, flying through space. Lord Scourge hovered over him. "Something does not feel right. I sense a change in the force. Something is missing, and I sense a dark presence coming to light."  
Kira's eyes went wide. "I sensed it too. You think the Emperor has returned?"  
Scourge shook his head. "No. I think it goes far beyond the Emperor. Something sinister, something older, more powerful."  
"More powerful than the Emperor? Oh wow, that's bad." Kira shuddered.  
"I should contact my brother and see if they found anything." Joanis opened up a channel on the flight panel of the ship's console.  
***beep beep boop boop*** the console rang loudly on the shuttle.  
Senya groaned, rolling over on the ground. She looked around at the others. They started to stir. Senya got up to inspect the others. They had all been knocked out.  
Lana rubbed her head. "Ugh. how long have we been out?"  
***beep beep boop boop*** the console rang again.  
Lana stumbled over to answer it. "Hello, this is Lana."  
Joanis image came up on the halo screen. "Is everything alright over there? Why did it take so long to answer?"  
Senya looked around. "Where's Borias?"  
Lana turned, looking around the shuttle. Mako sat on the floor, next to Arcann. Senya stood in the middle of the shuttle, looking everything over carefully. Senya frowned. "He's gone! The Commander is gone!"  
Joanis looked at her. "What do you mean he's gone?"  
Senya came up next to Lana. "We were knocked out, and when we woke up, your brother disappeared."  
"From the shuttle?" Joanis said, dumbfounded. "Where did he go?"  
Lana closed her eyes. "Something isn't right. I feel it. Something in the force has changed. "  
Joanis nodded. "We were discussing that too. Lord Scourge said something is returning, some dark force returning to the Galaxy."  
Lana's eyes went wide. "Is it the Emperor? did he take another form?"  
Joanis shook his head. "No, he said it's something else, something older."  
"Older than the Emperor, but he's eternal, he's been around forever." Lana said.  
Senya sighed. "There's the Old gods. When Valkorian came to power, he subdued them, drove them away. Maybe they came back."  
"When we were on Iokath, Lord Borias mentioned talking to Tyth while he was controlling the throne." Lana said.  
"Tyth was the God of Rage." Arcann said as he joined them at the front of the shuttle.  
"Oh no." Joanis let out a deep, heavy sigh. "What should we do?"  
"Iv'e never fought a God before." Mako said. "But i'm sure it's a lot worse than fighting the Emperor."  
"I would imagine." Lana said softly. She bowed her head. "We need a new plan. Now we have two people to find and gods to fight apparently. This is getting out of control."  
"I'll talk to Lord Scourge and see if he has any more insight on this. He's older than any of us. He may have some ideas."  
"I'll do some research myself." Senya said. "I know where to find some old texts on the Gods. There has to be a way to fight them."  
"I hope you're right." Joanis said. "I'll get back to you when we know more. Stay safe and may the force be with you."  
"May the force serve you well." Lana returned.


	5. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Theron gone, Borias captured, and a new threat surfacing, the Alliance has to improvise

**beep beep boop boop** the panel on the console beeped. Hylo reached over to hit the button to answer it.  
"Hylo here."  
"Hylo, I have bad news. The commander has been captured, we don't have any leads on Theron and there's another disturbing detail that we found."  
Hylo grumbled. "Oh great. This just keeps getting better. What now? Like we don't have enough to deal with."  
Lana sighed. "I am afraid that we must move on. Take the GRAVESTONE back to Odessen and clear out everyone."  
"Wait? What?"  
Lana held up a hand. "Bear with me. I know we built the Alliance to fight the Eternal Empire. The Empire is defeated now. no one is searching for us any longer. Zakuul is under our control. Theron has sabotaged the fleet. We're on our way to find any ships that we can commondeer. We may have to return to Iokath. Perhaps Scorpio can help with that."  
Hylo let out a heavy sigh. "This is just getting ridiculous. What are we supposed to do? Just float around in space, looking for Theron and the Commander?"  
"If we must. Think of it as a mobile operation." Lana smiled.  
"I dunno how you can be so calm all the time." Hylo frowned. Her tattoos crinkling on her green cheeks.  
"Just please do what I ask. I think it may be our best plan. If Theron returns to Odessen, or if the people he's working with now come looking for us, they will have nothing to find."  
"Okay. Fine. I'll tell Aygo to pack it all up and get everyone to come with us."  
"Good." Lana smiled. "Don't worry. We'll figure it all out. We've been through the impossible already."  
Hylo shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But now we don't have the Commander or Theron to help us."  
"I'm sure it will all turn out in the end."  
"How will it?"  
"I'm not sure, it's a mystery, but I'm sure it will be solved. We will keep you posted on our progress."  
Hylo nodded. "I'll report back after we get everyone out."  
"Thank you Hylo. You've been a great asset to us."  
Hylo chuckled. "Oh course, Agent Shan did hire the best, after all."  
Lana chuckled back. "Indeed. We'll speak soon." She tapped the switch on the panel to disconnect the halo-call.

The hangar was bustling with activity. the soldiers packed their gear, people shuffled around the base. The tension was thick. Bey'wan Aygo let out a heavy sigh. "Ok team, let's get moving, we..." His halo beeped. He tapped it to answer.  
Lana's image appeared on his personal halo. "Admiral, we have a problem. I need to ask you to stop. There's a change in plans."  
He stared at her image. "What's going on?"  
"The Commander is missing. Lord Borias has been captured."  
Aygo huffed. "Again? Oh no. Now what?"  
"We don't know what Theron is planning, or what he is doing. I have a bad feeling. I can't take any chances. There's been some talk. I won't get into it right now. It has to do with the force and the Old Gods of Zakuul. I must ask you to gather everyone and clear Odessen."  
"Wait, what?" Aygo's eyes went wide.  
Senya came up behind her with Arcann. "Tell him!"  
Lana sighed. "This goes deeper than fighting Valkorian or the Eternal Empire. I'm afraid that we are all in danger now, not just Theron or the Commander. I don't want to take any chances. we must go underground. We must escape, where nobody will find us."  
Aygo hung his head. His furry cheeks drooped. "It's that bad, huh?  
Senya frowned. "I'm afraid so, if what I believe is coming happens, we will all be in danger."  
Aygo stared at them, fear in his brown eyes. "So what do you want us to do now?"  
"Take as much as you can and wait for Hylo. The GRAVESTONE will take everyone from Odessen safely." Lana said.  
Aygo sighed. "We were just starting to do well. I thought this was the beginning of a new era for all of us."  
"I thought so too." Lana said sadly. "But it seems that Theron had other plans for us."  
"Apparently so." Aygo said solemnly. "Okay. I'll organise everything here."  
"Thank you Admiral. Just keep everyone calm. I'll send word if anything else develops. Stay safe."  
"You too." Aygo switched off the halo and let out a hard sigh. He walked over to the comm monitor and opened a system wide channel. "This is Admiral Aygo. There's been a change in plans. Heads up. I need all of you to gather what you can and bring it up to the deck. This base is now in a state of emergency. Stay calm and move out."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"...you filthy traitor! I could end your miserable life right now."  
"...I will always love you Theron. You know that."  
"...what about us? Our relationship? Did you ever love me, or was this all part of your deception?"  
"...I do love you Borias, but this goes deeper than us."  
"...always forever. My eternal beloved..."  
"...you changed my life. I love you more than anything, even life itself."  
"..we're always saying goodbye Theron.."  
"...one of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack."  
"...I never loved anyone as I love you. You changed me forever Theron..."  
Theron awoke with a start. The dream was intense. He was soaking wet. He shuddered. "Borias." He cried. Damnit! I never planned this. I didn't mean for this to happen. Now Borias is gone, captured. Oh no! Frozen again. I have to end this. I have to get him back. This is unbearable. The guilt was eating away at him. I thought I had this all planned out, he thought. The order promised me we could do this quietly. They never told me Borias would be hurt. Theron sobbed quietly. I think I may be in over my head. I need to figure out what to do next.


	6. The path of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Alliance moves on, trouble arises in the Galaxy.

The hooded figure moved silently through the Alliance base. She checked each area slowly, silently, moving like a whisper in the wind. It was quiet. The only sound was the hum of the consoles left behind. No people were in sight, only various objects scattered around on the floor, on the counter tops, along the walkways. It was if everyone just dropped what they were doing and abandoned the place suddenly. Not a trace of anyone was left, like they had just vanished. The consoles hummed, the hangar stood empty, even some personal items were left behind. Nothing of consequence, but still odd, just the same. She frowned. This shall make things more difficult, she thought. The Alliance disappeared, and we are not responsible.  
She walked into the room next to the Smuggler's quarter. There were several datapads spread out on the table in front of the sofa. She picked one up and inspected it. There was an unfinished message on the screen, the sender obviously didn't have time to finish it, or got interrupted while writing it. The subject line only had one word written in it: BORIAS  


It's finally over. Valkorian is gone. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it.  
It's been a long two years. Vaylin is destroyed, Borias took the throne and the Eternal Fleet is under the Alliance's control. Instead of war, we're using it to rebuild the core worlds, even Zakuul. All of the worlds that Arcann had destroyed. The Eternal Alliance is in it's infancy. We're stronger than ever, but i'm afraid that the Empire and the Republic will just go back to the way things were before, now that they aren't fighting the Eternal Empire any longer. I've read the intelligence reports and I've been keeping a close eye on activity on both sides.  
Lana doesn't seem too concerned. She's happy with the status quo for the moment, and Borias is just enjoying his position as Emperor and Galactic Peacekeeper. Regardless of our success, I'm afraid that this "peace" won't last. I need to do something if there's to be any peace in the Galaxy.  
I met a priest while I was on Iokath. She belongs to an order that's older than any that i've met before. Working for the SIS, I've encountered many secret organizations, even zealots, but these aren't like any others that I've seen before.  


The message stopped. She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Theron, what have you done?" She wondered if these were the same priests that she had met when she was on Zakuul. She had to know. The plan must be carried out...  
She sighed, then walked over to the console and switched on the halo panel. "I've done as you asked Goddess, but there seems to be an unplanned development."  
The figure materialized in front of her on the halo screen. The figure became clearer, developing into a solid form. A tall, slender feminine form, older than time.  
"Mistress, it seems that you were right." The hooded woman stared into the face of the goddess, fear on her hooded face. "The Alliance is gone. So is the GRAVESTONE and my son. What shall I do?"  
The slender droid form looked at the former Grand Master. "Fear not my child, all will be well." Scyva said softly. She raised her slender silver hands, spreading the fingers apart...  


************************************************************************************************************************************  
Vette walked around the dark corridor of the GRAVESTONE. Ugh, this has the same feeling as Dromund Kaas, she thought. She looked up at the huge dark red crystal in the Dark Sanctuary. She shivered. This place creeps me out, she thought. I've seen a lot of creepy, dark places in my time, but this one really takes the cake. She rubbed her arms. It was actually cold in here.  
"What is that?" Khomo looked up at the huge red crystal.  
Vette looked up at him, smiling. "It probably powers this ship. It's really old, older than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot, digging around in all those tombs over the years."  
Khomo scoffed. "Humph. Just looks like a big red stone to me.." He shrugged. "C'mon little blue, let's go join the others."  
Vette smiled up at the muscular Mandalorian. She slipped her arm around his, holding on tight. He walked with her out of the dark chamber.  
The huge red crystal started to hum rhythmically. It started to pulsate slowly. A soft red mist started to form around it, winding around the crystal, trickling out of the casing holding the crystal and billowing out into the chamber... 

********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Did you bring them?" Grand master Treveyr said.  
Theron bowed his head. "Yeah, they're on the shuttle."  
The god smiled. "Good. Thank you my son. I am in your debt."  
"Indebted to a god...great." Theron scoffed.  
Treveyr fumed. He rose Theron off the ground. "Show respect! Lord Nahut shall be your savior."  
Theron gasped for air. Treveyr dropped him on the ground. Theron choked.  
Nahut smiled at Theron, kneeling at his feet. "You are doing a great service to me. You should be grateful."  
Keep it together Theron, he thought. This is a God, after all. What have I gotten myself into? He sighed. Great sadness loomed over him. He worried for his own safety. "I'm....sorry my Lord....please forgive me."  
Nahut held a grey, shriveled hand out to Theron. "I shall save you from harm. Take me to Belsavis."  
Nahut pulled him up. The God's hand was cold, like a stone in winter. Theron shivered. "Belsavis? Why?"  
Treveyr smiled. "Our Lord needs to be renewed. He has not seen the sun for too long. He must rest and become whole again."  
Theron didn't like the sound of that. He had a funny feeling. Something wasn't right here, but he was in the presence of a God, who even though weak, could still squash him like an insect, he thought. Better to just go along with it for now.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Senya read over the old texts in the Spire on Zakuul. Valkorian's private library. There wasn't much, but she could gather enough information to know what to do next. Everything pointed to Iokath. The GRAVESTONE, the Gemini droids, the Eternal Fleet, even Scorpio. Blasted droid. Senya was glad to be rid of her. Always getting in the way and trying to manipulate everyone, just like a God. Wait...oh no, it can't be that simple, she thought. Just a coincidence. Scorpio's nickname on Zakuul was the Lady of Sorrows. The Goddess Scyva was the Mother of Sorrows. But the Goddess was a healer, Senya thought. That blasted droid never did anything except cause trouble and manipulate everyone. Always doing things to her own end. There's just too much coincidence here. The Gods must be up to something, she thought. Now with Valkorian gone, nothing could stop them from coming back. She grumbled and grabbed the stack of datapads from Valkorian's desk, then headed back downstairs to meet Lana and the others.  
When she got back to the shuttle, Lana approached her. "What did you find?"  
"More questions than answers, I'm afraid, but everything points back to Iokath. Perhaps we'll find our answers there."  
Mako tapped away on her data-pad. "I think you're right."  
"Very well." Lana said. "We should return to Iokath then." She sighed. "Something like this Theron would easily be able to figure out."  
Mako nodded. "I just hope he's okay wherever he's hiding."  
"When we finally do catch up with him, I'm sure he'll have an interesting story to tell us." Arcann said.  
"Indeed." Lana said, grumbling. "He will have a lot of explaining to do as well."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron and Grand master Treveyr stood in awe as they watched the ancient machine hum and glow. They shielded their eyes as a bright white-yellow glow came from out of the machine where the God had entered. It shook and vibrated rythmacilly. The twisted, grey form of the God began to transform into another being altogether. the smaller, grey twisted form turned into a tall slender humanoid with slender features. His grey skin turned to gold, his long grey hair thickened and became a brilliant white gold. His fingers long and slender. He shone brightly, like the twin suns on Tatooine. His walk was graceful. He stepped out of the transformation device and walked toward them.  
Grand master Treveyr bowed in reverence. "My Lord."  
Theron couldn't believe his eyes. This was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The golden skin had a sheen to it, the long, wavy white gold hair like fine soft wool.  
The God waved a hand toward Treveyr. The hooded figure collapsed at his feet. "Thank you Master Treveyr. Your service to me has ended."  
Theron stared at Nahut, terrified. He dropped to his knees. He shook with horror. I'm going to die now, he thought. The God would destroy everything. Why did I get involved with these people? My stars...I was such a fool.  
Nahut looked at him with pity. "Worry not my son, I shall not harm you. You have been a great help to me. we must complete the transition. bring me to my siblings and to my parents so that the cycle can be complete." He reached out a slender hand to Theron, and placed it on Theron's head. "what ails you so ?" Nahut asked. his voice soft, like a happy song.  
Theron Felt the warm touch, the positive energy flowing into him. it was like when Borias touched him with the force. he felt safe and warm, like an infant in the arms of its mother. tears streamed down Theron's cheeks. he looked up at the God looming over him. tall, regal, non threatening.  
"i'm so ashamed. I've betrayed my friends, let them down ,and now my beloved is gone."  
The God nodded. "all will be well. trust in me. I shall help you."  
"like you did to him?" Theron pointed to the still form next to him on the ground. Nahut looked at him sideways. "I do not kill unless I need to."  
Theron flinched, inching back. "But, you just killed him. I thought you would kill me too."  
"my priests were blind... disillusioned. They did not see the light."  
"I really believed that the gods were evil."  
Nahut chuckled do you know why I am called the hated son?"  
Theron shook his head.  
"It is because I am the only one who wanted peace. my family did not, so I was shunned. only my mother Scyva loved me. that is why she cries. she mourns mortals."  
"So Scyva is good too?"  
Nahut nodded. " she is pure, though she is subdued by my father Izax. you may know him as Zildrog. my mothers tears would heal the wounded in battle."  
"Senya, on Voss...she sang a song, the Tears of Scyva. It healed Arcann, the Emperor of Zakuul."  
"she invoked my mother's essence, the healing lament."  
Theron let out a heavy sigh.  
Nahut stepped forward and gently placed both hands on Theron's face. He released the Force into him. "You have so much pain...so many secrets...many have harmed you...betrayed, abandoned.."  
Theron's body pulsated with the force. He shook all over.  
"your love is pure, though troubled." Nahut said softly.  
Theron felt the warm energy coming out of him. Theron started to cry. Tears streamed down his tanned cheeks. The God continued to probe further. "Your mate is missing. You have betrayed him to come to me. For that, I am sorry. He is angry with you for doing so, but he forgives you, for he loves you so."  
Theron looked up into the pale blue eyes, like the Alderaan sky on a clear day. "Really? Can you see him?"  
"I can. We shall find him together."  
"Thank you my Lord."  
Nahut smiled warmly. "Come my son. We should go. The time has come for me to rejoin my family and bring them peace."  
Theron nodded. He couldn't believe it they had offered him a way to find peace. He was thinking that he had been deceived, but it turns out that the God had told the truth. He looked over at the still form next to him on the ground. "What about him?"  
Nahut looked at the body of the dead priest. "The Priests were vain, disillusioned, and wicked, like my family."  
Disillusioned like me, Theron thought. I lost faith in our cause. I couldn't see a way out of the constant war, the endless fighting and inner struggles, the constant power plays. Maybe this God could change it after all. Theron thought maybe there was hope after all..


	7. Something wicked this way comes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Gods come together and Theron is in for a surprise

"What in blazes!" Hylo jerked forward, sitting at the helm of the GRAVESTONE. She kept punching buttons, trying the controls, but nothing was responding. "The controls...I can't get them to work."  
"Don't look at me." Tora said. "I didn't do anything."  
"It's as if the ship is steering itself."  
The Huge Red crystal glowed. The dark Sanctuary glowed red with energy.  
"here we go again." Vette chimed.  
"Again what?" Hylo growled.  
"The GRAVESTONE has done this before, but I think Scorpio did something to it." Vette said, matter of fact.  
"Scorpio isn't here." Tora said.  
"No, she's on Iokath." Vette said.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
"The time has come. The cycle shall be complete." Scyva stood on the deck with her three children, the Avatars.  
"War...rage." Tyth said, his deep metallic droid voice booming like thunder. It rang in the night sky.  
"The Fires burn." Aivela said, her voice echoed softly.  
"Beware the shadows." Esne said, standing behind her siblings.  
"Hush now my children." Scyva said. "We shall become strong again. We shall again be whole." Scyva watched the night sky. Soon...she thought. Soon this shall all be well again.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**beep beep boop boop** the console rang on the comm panel.  
"Joanis here."  
Lana appeared on the halo-screen. "We've learned all we can for now. Still no sign of Theron or leads on Lord Borias whereabouts. I am afraid we are at a loss."  
Joanis sighed. "We just found each other, and now my brother is missing again." He sighed. "No luck on our end either. Lord Scourge is concerned. The Force is changing, we can all feel it."  
Lana nodded. "We noticed it too." She said softly. "In any event, we're headed for Iokath."  
"We're not far behind you. We can catch up with you there." Joanis said.  
"We shall see you soon." Lana switched off the halo. Her image disappeared from the panel.  
Joanis stepped away from the halo-panel. Tharan Cedrax came up behind him.  
"Where to now?"  
"Iokath."  
"Never heard of it." Kira said.  
The pink hologram appeared next to Dr. Cedrax. "Ooh Iokath! The Alliance talked about it. Just think about it Tharan, a whole world made of technology!" She gushed excitedly. "So much to explore and study."  
"Amazing." Dr. Cedrax said. "I can't wait to start studying it."

*************************************************************************************************************************  
The GRAVESTONE moved closer to Iokath. The whole ship vibrated with the energy the Dark Sanctuary was generating. The red mist got thicker and spread throughout the ship quickly.  
Senya steered the shuttle into the open hangar. Joanis ship was already there, waiting in the wide open space of the GRAVESTONE'S hangar. It was quiet, Senya thought. Too quiet. She parked the shuttle, then got up from the pilot's seat.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Lana said, frowning.  
Arcann punched the panel on the wall to open the shuttle door. "It's too quiet."  
Mako stepped in front of him, looking through the open doorway. She slowly walked down the ramp, tapping her implant to listen. "I can't hear any activity, even on the net. It's as if there was comm silence."  
"Strange." Lana said, coming up behind her, followed by Arcann and Senya. "I don't like this..."  
Suddenly the pink halogram appeared before them. "Help!! The GRAVESTONE is under attack! Everyone is gone, they..." Holiday screamed.  
"Wait. Slow down." Lana said. "Tell us what's going on here."  
Holiday stared at them, her eyes wide, frightened. "We just got here ahead of you. We went out into the corridor and then Theran and the others just passed out unconscious."  
Senya paused at the doorway to the corridor, inspecting the entrance.  
"No!" Holiday screamed.  
The red mist grew, reaching the doorway and poured over the four of them like a living thing. It was over quickly. Lana, Senya, Arcann and Mako dropped to the deck.  
Holiday stood alone in the middle of the hangar looking at the bodies at her feet. She whimpered, her pink cheeks drooped. "They're all gone now...I can't do anything." She dissolved into a pink mist, becoming one with the ship. The panel on the console lit up, it glowed pink. Hylo Visz slumped over it, unmoving. The ship was empty, everyone passed out, unmoving.

The Avatars watched as the GRAVESTONE moved toward them, standing on the wide open deck. It inched closer to the area where the four droids were standing.  
Scyva raised her arms. The droid that had once been known as Scorpio, the Lady of Sorrows. The sleek droid body shook, breaking apart. The droid components dropped to the ground, and the bright ghostly form floated over them carefully. The bright ball of ghostly energy looked at her children.  
Tyth, the God of Rage shook violently. His massive droid body shook and convulsed like an earthquake. The metal deck vibrated beneath his big droid feet.  
The twin sisters Aivela and Esne vibrated less violently, like their mother.  
When it was done, the metal decking was littered with the metal components from the droid bodies that they had inhabited for so long.  
"Come. It is time." Scyva said. She smiled at her children behind her.  
The bright ghostly forms followed her toward the GRAVESTONE. It slowly pulled up to the side of the edge of the metal decking, the hangar wide open to space. The ship scraped up against the decking, making sparks as it did so. The Gods continued on, walking into the open hangar, walking past the bodies scattered on the floor and into the corridor. They stepped over the trail of bodies that were scattered throughout the ship. They made their way down to the Dark Sanctuary...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

With a whoosh and a hum, the hooded figure appeared on the shuttle. He grabbed the crate with the colored crystals Theron had gotten from Umbara. He grinned at Theron as he stared in disbelief at the robed figure suddenly appearing in front of him.  
"Hey! That's the guy who took Borias!" He pointed at the man.  
"You cannot stop the renewal Lord Nahut." The hooded figure said. "Your father has returned. He shall reign again." He tapped the device on his head quickly. There was another whooshing sound, then with a flash, he was gone.  
"Stop him!" Theron screamed, eyes wide. "He knows where Borias is."  
Nahut put a golden hand on his shoulder, calming him. "He shall be stopped. You shall see."  
Theron stared at him in disbelief. "How? What are they going to do with those crystals?"  
"The gods are using them to renew themselves."  
"Like you did on Belsavus?"  
"Yes, but I modified them so that they cannot be used for evil. My father shall try to manipulate the outcome of the ritual. It has already begun."

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
The five priests walked into the chamber. The four Gods stood in the Dark Sanctuary, waiting for their respective servants to do their task. The priests wore the corresponding colors to the God that they represented:  
Red for Tyth, the God of rage. Green for Esne, the envious sister. Orange for Aivela, the companion to her brother. Blue for Scyva, the Mother of sorrows, and Black for Izax, God of destruction, the devourer.  
The priests took their crystals from the crate the Black robed priest held. The black robed priest took the black crystal from the crate and stood before huge red/black crystal in front of him.  
"Lord Izax." He bowed in reverence. "I am ready." He held the crystal tightly with both hands. It was thick enough in circumference to need both hands to hold it. He felt his feet lift off the ground. He floated up to the top of the central compartment that held the giant crystal. He stood on top of the compartment, where a waist high podium stood with a round slot large enough to fit the crystal into. Around the perimeter of the compartment were five similar slots to the one on top. The robed figures stepped forward, holding their colored crystals in front of them. They all slid their crystals into their slots. All, save one.  
The Gods stood behind their respective priests. Scyva looked up at the Black robed priest. "Now we only need Nahut."  
A rustling of robes were heard behind them. Two figures in white robes strolled up the metal walkway to the chamber. The smaller robed figure following the God, with his hood pulled low over his face.  
"I am here mother." Nahut said.  
Scyva nodded. "Then let us begin."  
Nahut stepped up to the compartment, next to Scyva, his mother. The white robed priest placed his crystal into the slot. Nahut stood behind him, placing his slender fingers on his shoulders. The other Gods did the same, following suit.  
"Now hold onto your crystals." Scyva instructed.  
Nahut whispered into the ear of his priest. The priest nodded, understanding.  
A hum came from the chamber. The dark red mist rolled out of the compartment as the hum grew louder. The light in the chamber glowed red, pulsating. The metal decking beneath their feet vibrated. Colored smoke came from each crystal, flowing into the priests standing in front of the Gods. Red, Green, Blue, Orange, Black and purple, not yellow, which was Nahut's color.  
"Now!" Nahut yelled, placing his hands over the priest's ears. The white priest let go of the crystal and placed his hands over Nahut's.  
The priests began to convulse, the Gods holding onto them tightly, all except one...  
The black priest screamed. "What are you doing? Nahut, make him hold the crystal!" The black priest shook with rage, his body convulsed. "Izax! My Lord!" Bright red/black light shot up from beneath his feet.  
The whole Dark Sanctuary flooded with colored smoke. The priests screamed as they were consumed by the smoke. The Gods behind them vibrated, absorbing the life-force of their priests, the two bodies merging together. All, save two.  
The black priest atop the compartment started to transform. His black robed form morphing into that of a being similar to Nahut. Tall and slender, though with skin as black as coal. His skin scaled like that of a serpent.  
The other priests merged with their Gods, becoming one life form. The serpent stared at Nahut, his ruby eyes narrowing. "You brought the wrong crystal!"  
Nahut shook his thick gold-white hair. "No father, I did not."  
The four Avatars moved forward. Rage, Envy, Sorrow and Passion.  
Tyth, God of Rage and war. Taller than the rest, his skin a ruddy , rough, like red leather. His body now fully restored, muscles bulging, strength renewed.  
Aivela, Goddess of Passion, stood with her brother. She was taller than her twin Esne. Her skin was a healthy orange, like that of a sunset. Her hair golden yellow like the sun.  
Esne, Goddess of Envy mirrored her twin. She was smaller, her skin a rich deep green like a grassy field. Her hair like that of the deep sea. She was the moon and her sister the sun.  
Skyva, the Mother of Sorrows , full figured and tall. Her skin blue like the ocean, her hair like midnight sky.  
Izax glared angrily at Nahut. "You did not complete the ritual Nahut. You did not merge with your priest."  
Nahut removed his hood, showing his face to them. They gasped in awe. "I have already completed the ritual." He wrapped his arms around the white priest. "He has helped me. He is an innocent mortal."  
Not quite so innocent, the priest thought.  
"I gave you everything, protected you and now you betray us?" Scyva said angrily. "We are unending...eternal. If you are not with us, then you stand against us."  
"Kill him! Kill the hated son. He does not follow the path!" Tyth boomed, his voice vibrating through the chamber.  
"You sabotaged the ritual." Aivela said, accusing. Her voice chimed like a windchime in the spring breeze.  
"We are not complete!" Esne growled.  
Izax stood on top of the crystal compartment, arms crossed. "Finish it Nahut. Finish the ritual."  
Nahut shook his white-gold hair. "No father. I shall not. This must end. There will be peace."  
"Do as Izax commands." Scyva said.  
"I will make him do it." Izax said, glaring at the white priest. He pointed a black, clawed scaled finger. "If you do not do it. You shall suffer. I will kill everyone on this ship."  
No, the priest thought. Please no. He moved toward the crystal. Nahut stopped him. He slid the hood off of his head and kissed him on top of his head gently. "Go my son, be free..." With a hum and a whoosh, the white priest disappeared from sight... 

"No! No!" Izax screamed. He clenched his black scaled fist.  
Nahut choked, gasping for air.  
"Get him back now, or I shall end you."  
Nahut gagged. Izax released him. Nahut rubbed his golden throat.  
Nahut stared at his father. "We must end the cycle of war. We must have peace."  
"Peace is for the weak." Izax boomed. His voice loud and demanding. He raised a black scaled fist. Screams rose loudly from all over the ship. The whole ship vibrated. The screams got louder.  
The white priest came running down the corridor. Tears streaming down his brown cheeks. "Okay, I'll do it. Just stop hurting them."  
Izax grinned wickedly. "Pathetic. So easily manipulated."  
The priest removed the visor covering his green-gold eyes. He stared at Izax. "But on one condition."  
Izax glared at Theron. "You are in no position to defy me mortal."  
Theron stood his ground. "You need me to do this ritual, right?" Theron stared into the red eyes, hoping that his sudden burst of courage wouldn't fail him. I can't give up, he thought. There's too much at stake.  
"Shall I subdue him father?" Esne stepped forward. Her sea-foam eyes glared at Theron thoughtfully. She held up a green hand toward Theron.  
Izax crossed his muscled arms across his chest. "That shall not be necessary. I know another way." He looked at Tyth. "Bring the pure Sith."  
Tyth nodded, then disappeared into thin air with a hum and a whoosh.  
Pure Sith? Theron thought. Pure is light side. Someone who had dedicated his life to the light. Oh no...He glared at Izax. "Borias won't do what you want. He only helps people. What you're doing is wrong. It goes against everything that Borias stands for."  
Scyva looked at Theron thoughtfully. "You shall do as our Lord asks. We know your weakness."  
Tyth appeared with the frozen Borias in tow. He grinned at Theron, and stroked the carbonite casing. "Shall I just destroy him?" He waved a red hand over Borias frozen face slowly.  
Aivela looked upon the frozen form admiringly. "Such a waste to destroy him brother." She stroked the frozen face teasingly with an orange finger. "Such a fine specimen."  
"That is his lover. " Scyva said.  
Aivela giggled wickedly. "Even better." She cuddled up next to the frozen form.  
Theron shook with fear and rage. "You promised me that they wouldn't hurt him." He looked at Nahut, pleading, his green-gold eyes glistening with tears. "Please don't."  
Nahut looked at Theron with pity. "I am sorry. There is nothing that I can do. I thought that I could defeat them, but they will only destroy me, destroy everything..."  
Theron looked at Aivela and Tyth. They'll kill me if I don't do what they want. I'm sorry Borias...He looked at his beloved one last time. I do what I have to. I'll do anything to protect you. He stepped forward, reaching toward the crystal. The Gods took their places around the chamber again. Theron looked over his shoulder at Nahut. He nodded, a sad smile crossed his golden face. Theron slid his tanned fingers over the smooth surface of the purple crystal, holding onto it.  
As soon as Theron wrapped his hands around the crystal, the whole chamber began to vibrate. He felt the deck beneath his feet shake. The Gods jerked with the force of the vibration. A loud hum rang out through the GRAVESTONE. Theron wanted to cover his ears, but couldn't take his hands off the crystal. His feet were planted to the metal deck. He couldn't move.  
The color drained from the crystal. It became clear and sparkled brightly. He had to shut his eyes the light was so bright. The Gods screamed in agony. Theron winced. All the Gods collapsed onto the deck, save one.  
The chamber got deathly quiet. Theron looked around. Borias was gone, and so were the Gods. He was alone with Nahut.  
The God smiled at him. "Thank you my son. The cycle is complete."  
Theron stared at him. "What happened? Where's Borias?" He demanded.  
The God smiled at him. "He was never here."  
"But I saw him, Tyth brought him here."  
"A necessary deception." He grinned wickedly. "I had to be sure that you did what I needed you to do without question, and you performed beautifully."  
Theron's eyes blazed. "You tricked me? I thought you were good. I thought you wanted peace."  
"Nahut wanted peace. Peace is for the weak." The Golden face morphed into that of the serpent. Izax glared at him with glowing ruby red eyes. "Foolish mortal... So naive."  
Theron stared at him, eyes wide. "It was you all along Izax...you killed them all. The priests, the Gods, the Alliance..." Theron shuddered.  
Izax glared at him. "You said that you wanted the Alliance to die."  
"Not literally!" Theron blazed. He shook with rage and fear. His guilt was killing him. "This whole mission is my fault..it was all a lie.." He let out a long, deep exasperated breath. "What have I done?"  
Izax chuckled wickedly. "You have brought the dawn of a new civilization, a new Empire that I shall reign supreme."  
"But my friends...Borias..."  
"You have no friends now and your lover is dead."  
Theron stared. "But he was frozen, I saw him...I saw it happen, or was that a lie too?"  
"No." Izax said plainly. "That much is true. Your Commander needed to be out of the way. He would have ruined my plans."  
Theron stared at the God. The red eyes gleamed with malice, contempt. "Where IS he?"  
Izax chuckled. "We needed a pure soul. Your commander is a light sided Sith, pure and balanced with the force. He is perfect." He pointed to the huge crystal behind them. "He is there, for eternity, to fuel the galaxy with the strength I need to conquer it." Theron looked at the crystal in horror. He slowly stepped forward, placing his hand upon the smooth surface of the red/black crystal. It was warm to the touch, unlike any other stone, which was usually cold. He rested his cheek up against it, stroking the crystal gently. "I'm so sorry Borias..." He cried.  
Izax smiled wickedly. "You may join him if you wish."  
Theron looked at him, his green-gold eyes pooled with tears. 'I'm all alone now...really alone" He closed his eyes, continuing to stroke the crystal. "They're all dead and it's all my fault." He sobbed. "all my fault..."


	8. A chance for redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron must find a way to save Borias and himself

T-7 beeped and whirred. He moved about the GRAVESTONE, checking the systems. The droid couldn't revive the passed out forms of the Alliance scattered about the ship. He continued to probe, monitor and tap into the ship's systems. He noticed that there wasn't anyone to help. The red mist that knocked everyone out didn't affect the droid.  
He noticed a pink glow throughout the ship. On the consoles, on the monitors, he probed further. He was jolted back. The pink halogram appeared before him. "Oh, excuse me." Holiday said.  
T-7 whirred. " Hologram= not affected? Alliance gone = you can help T-7?"  
Holiday looked at the Astromech droid thoughtfully. "everyone is in stasis. I can't do anything to revive them. Maybe you can help."  
T-7 rocked back and forth. "Hologram + T-7 help Alliance? Bring back?"  
"Yes." Holiday chimed. She thought for a moment. "Oh! I know who can help. Theron."  
T-7 jerked excitedly. "Theron Shan help T-7 + Hologram."  
"I'm Holiday." She smiled.  
"T-7 happy to meet Holiday. Am T-7 01."  
"Pleased to meet you too." Holiday smiled. "Can you get a message to Theron?"  
"T-7 send message through implants= Theron Shan help."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias looked around, trying to determine his surroundings. It was dark, like the dreamscape he had encountered during his battle with Valkorian.  
He walked through the mist. A red haze lingered around him, like a fog. he stepped carefully along the alien terrain carefully. I was frozen, I remember, or was I? Am I dead? This wasn't like when Arcann froze me in carbonite before or even the dreamscape. Those were a dream, in my mind. This is real...or is it? He raised his hands, inspecting his clawed gauntlets, fingers spread. If I'm dead, I wouldn't be wearing my armor...But then, when I met Darth Marr on Odessen, he was exactly as I knew him in life. He sighed. A mystery. Where am I? What am I doing here?  
He spotted a hooded figure sitting among some rocks off in the distance. The robes were yellow and faded, like a Jedi. Muted colors and plain.  
Borias had command of both sides of the force, though he had decided after meeting Theron Shan, that he would be persuaded by the light side and do good. He was pure now, with no restrictions. He didn't sense any dark side influence from the figure seated before him, though he did sense something different, something unworldly, something ancient. Something like when he met Valkorian and knew at once that he was the Sith Emperor in disguise. The figure before him had that same mystery, but not evil.  
He looked up and smiled at Borias warmly. "Welcome to my realm Wrath. It is nice to finally have company. My solitude has ended at last."  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully. The voice was soft, and echoed like the wind on the water. "You know me?"  
The faded yellow hood nodded. "I have watched mortals for a millenia. I have been watching your progress. Yours has been an intense path and has had many unfortunate outcomes, though you have prevailed when most have not. You are strong in the force. You favor the light as I do."  
"Indeed." Borias said. "You mentioned watching mortals for a millennia. How long have you been here?"  
"For eternity, it seems, though I think my exile began on Nathema, when Tenebrae destroyed it , and imprisoned his own father."  
"Tenebrae..." Borias thought. He remembered Nathema, Lord Dramath, Valkorian's father, trapped in the Holocron. "You mean Valkorian, the Eternal Emperor."  
"Mortals knew him as such, yes. He has trapped me here, taken the warship to Zakuul, disabled it, abandoned, left to waste away, hidden from all..."  
"Warship...abandoned on Zakuul... Do you mean the GRAVESTONE?"  
"Is that what the mortals call it?"  
Borias nodded. "Yes. My Alliance has it. We used it to take control of the Eternal Fleet and fight the Empire on Zakuul. I defeated Valkorian."  
The robed figure smiled. "The Demon Savior has been dispersed? Then the path has been cleared. It is time for the Gods to return." He frowned, then stood to face Borias. He removed his hood to look at him. The man was ageless, ancient. The robe drooped on a wasted body.  
"I am Nahut, the Hated Son."  
"The Hated Son?" Borias questioned.  
"A name my father Izax burdened me with long ago. He has taken my life-form and started the ritual to bring the Gods back to Iokath and destroy the galaxy."  
"Then we must stop it." Borias said.  
Nahut actually chuckled. "If my father has started the ritual, then we are too late. We shall be trapped in this prison for eternity."  
Borias shuddered. From one prison to another. "Is there no way out? No way to escape?"  
A voice echoed in the landscape where they stood. "...I'm so sorry Borias."  
Borias face lit up. "Theron?" He looked around, confused.  
"...please forgive me..."  
Borias stepped forward, searching. "Where are you?" Borias bumped into what seemed like a force field. He felt the barrier, listening.  
"...I'm all alone now...really alone..."  
"Theron , I am here!" He thumped against the invisible barrier.  
Nahut shook his hooded head. "They cannot hear you."  
"...they're all dead and it's all my fault...all my fault..."  


*****************************************************************************  
Theron slumped onto the floor of the Dark Sanctuary. Izax had disappeared. He was alone in the chamber. He shook his head sadly. What do I do now, he thought. There's nobody to help and i'm all alone against a God who will destroy everything.  
Theron sniffled, rubbing his face. He noticed a metallic form moving toward him. "T-7?" he said, watching as the droid approached. T-7 stopped in front of him.  
The pink halogram projected from T-7's camera attachment. "Theron, please help us. You're our only hope now."


	9. From the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new development arises and Theron must figure out what to do next

Izax walked along the vast chamber on Iokath. There were billions of bodies in the capsules. He was responsible for most of them. The war games in the galaxy had been delightful. So many species, so many planets conquered. Now he could start again, with a new body. Now he only needed to revive the other Gods. The weapon had been activated, his children awoken. Now to renew them all, save one. The Hated Son must remain asleep for eternity. I cannot have him interfere with my new Empire, and the Alliance must not interfere. He closed his red glowing eyes, raising his black clawed hand to the vaulted ceiling of the chamber...  


*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron walked with T-7 along the corridor, checking bodies, examining them. "Good. Still alive."  
T-7 whirred. "Theron Shan= revive alliance? Help T-7?"  
Theron nodded, rummaging through the med-bay supplies. "I'll do whatever I can. It may take awhile."  
There was a hum and he felt vibrations throughout the ship. He took his hands off the body he was checking. "What's that?"  
Holiday appeared. "Strange fluctuation in the GRAVESTONE'S data and I can't figure out what's happening, I..."  
A loud hum rang throughout the ship. The vibrations grew stronger. The GRAVESTONE shook violently. The light got really bright.  
"Theron." He heard a voice echo loudly, like in a dream.  
"Borias?" He held his ears, the sound rang loudly, the light was blinding, like it was in the Dark Sanctuary, only now the whole ship vibrated and pulsed with energy. Yellow light flooded the GRAVESTONE. Theron lost his footing and stumbled.  


After several minutes, the light dissipated, the hum ceased. It got deathly quiet. All the bodies of the Alliance members had vanished.  
"No!!" Theron crawled along the corridor, looking around. "No! They're all gone!" His face flushed in horror. He rushed over to the flight panel on the bridge. Nothing. The consoles were cold, lifeless, like nobody had ever been there.  
Holiday shook her pink head. "I don't understand. They're all gone, like they were never here. I'm getting no life readings anywhere, but I am getting readings from the Sanctuary."  
Theron shuddered. "The Dark Sanctuary." He let out a heavy sigh. "That's where this all started."  


Theron walked down to the elevator and took it down to the dark sanctuary. He walked up to the crystal. It was bright Yellow now, instead of red/Black like before. He placed his hands on it and it was warmer than when he touched it earlier, and it pulsed like a heartbeat. He gently rested his cheek up against it. He smiled.  
"It's pulsing, like a heart."  
"It's the heart of the ship." Holiday chirped.  
"It never did that before." Theron said. "It's like something woke it up."  
"Theron." The voice rang out again.  
"Borias?" Theron jerked, flinching away from the Yellow crystal. "I can hear you, but where are you? You're alive?" Theron smiled.  
"It is difficult to explain." The voice said. "I know not where I am. I am not even certain that I am alive."  
"What do you mean? I can hear you like you were right next to me."  
"I think I may have become part of the ship Theron, but I am not whole."  
Theron placed his hands on the crystal again. "Borias? Are you in the crystal? It's like i can feel you and hear your voice, but you're not here with me."  
"I think perhaps when the Gods performed the ritual, I became one with the GRAVESTONE. I do not know how. Nahut was already here, but even he is baffled by this event."  
"Nahut? But Nahut is really Izax. I saw him."  
"A deception, what you saw was a trick. An illusion. Nahut is on our side. He wants peace Theron."  
"I hope you're right."  
"You must retrieve our bodies my son." Nahut echoed.  
Theron scoffed. "Oh sure. Do you mind telling me how I might do that?"  
"Take the Alliance and ...  
"The Alliance is gone. They vanished without a trace."  
"What?" Borias deep, soft voice echoed.  
"They're all gone Borias. They were all here on the ship, then they just vanished into thin air."  
"My father has returned." Nahut said sadly. "Unless we can beat him, we all all doomed..."  
Theron leaned against the crystal. He began to sob softly. "It's all my fault..I went to get those crystals from Umbara and gave them to those priests. They used them in the ritual to bring back the Gods. Damn it!" He pounded the crystal with a fist.  
"You had no way of knowing that would happen Theron. You did not know what you were really doing."  
Theron sobbed. "I betrayed you, betrayed the Alliance. I just wanted peace, and now everyone is dead and Izax will destroy everything. How can we stop a God?" he hung his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix this. We're all gonna die and it's all my fault."  


****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Izax laughed menacingly. His deep voice boomed throughout the chamber. "The Alliance is dead, their Commander is under my control. The Galaxy is mine again!"  
He looked upon the endless rows of capsules with the bodies in them. "They're all mine!" He raised his clawed hands skyward. "The Gods shall rise again!"  
He moved his clawed hands, sweeping them over the capsules. Red smoke shot from his black scaled hands. "Rise! Rise my children! The time for slumber is over."  
The chamber filled with red smoke. The whole building vibrated. The red light grew brighter. Screams rang out in the chamber, growing louder...  
When he was done, he walked down the long ramp to a small chamber off to the side of the vaulted room. He entered quietly, then walked over to the single capsule in the corner, thick with dust, forgotten for so long. Izax looked upon the silent form laying in the capsule. His black scaled lips curled into a grin. The sky blue eyes opened slowly, looking up at him. He tapped the capsule, and the lid slid open.  
"It it done my lord?" Skyva asked softly.  
Izax beamed proudly. "The mortal was easily duped. He performed just as you said he would."  
Skyva chuckled. "He is passionate and weak. He is ruled by his heart. He is bound by his love for others."  
Izax chuckled. "His weakness shall be his downfall."  
"What of the other matter?"  
"I have removed the threat." Izax said. "They know nothing that transpired..."


	10. There is no Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance scrambles to fix their situation, and Theron must work on a new plan

Arcann awoke with a start. He looked around slowly. He didn't recognise his surroundings. It was cold, very cold. He shivered, getting up off of the frozen ground. He looked around for any sign of life. He noticed Lana and Senya on the ground across from him. He nudged his mother gently. "Mother, wake up."  
Senya stirred. Her eyes blinked open.  
Lana slowly rolled over. "Ugh. Where are we?" She looked around at the vast metal compartment. "This is not the GRAVESTONE."  
Arcann gazed at the vaulted ceiling, which seemed endless. "It's huge. It looks like part of a ship."  
Joanis walked into the large room with Kira following close behind him. "It is a ship."  
Kira stepped forward. "We must have been teleported here. We landed in some kind of store room." She held up a pile of fur draped in her arms. "I found these."  
Arcann inspected the pile of fur cloaks in Kira's arms and took one. "Do you know where we are?"  
Kira offered the other two cloaks to Lana and Senya, which they took gladly.  
"On Hoth, I gather." Joanis announced plainly. "More specifically, the graveyard. After doing some exploring, Kira and I realised that we were on one of the greatest Dreadnaughts in Republic history..."  
"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Lana frowned, pulling the heavy cloak about her thin shoulders.  
"It's the Star of Coruscant!" Kira said excitedly.  
Lana nodded. "It was brought down in the great Galactic War by the Imperial Fleet."  
"How did we even get here?" Senya asked. "We were unconscious on the GRAVESTONE one minute, and now we're all here, halfway across the galaxy."  
"Maybe the GRAVESTONE had something to do with it?" Kira suggested.  
"A ship that can move people through space?" Joanis asked.  
"Stranger things have happened." Lana said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "There was that strange mist and the bright light on the GRAVESTONE, and we were all knocked unconscious."  
"Perhaps the gods are involved somehow." Senya suggested.  
**beep beep boop boop** Lana's halo-comm chirped. She tapped the switch to answer it. "At least the comms still work." She looked at Hylo as she appeared on the screen.  
"Are you having the same creepy day I am? Last thing I remember, I was passed out cold on the GRAVESTONE. Now I'm here, on Belsavis, poking around."  
"Belsavis?" Lana asked. "We ended up on Hoth, thought I have no idea how we got here or why."  
Hylo nodded. "It seems we all got separated too. I ended up with Gault, Mako, Aygo, Tora, Rusk and those two Bounty Hunters."  
"I'm still with Senya, Arcann, the Commander's brother Joanis, as well as his companion, Kira." Lana frowned. "Even the people we were with when we lost consciousness got separated from us too."  
"Apparently." Hylo said gruffly. "Well, we're gonna continue poking around here and see if there's anything useful we can find. Gault, Jarlinka and C'ori wandered off to find treasures, as usual." She grumbled. "I can't believe i'm back on this Huttstain of a planet."  
Lana chuckled. "Leave it to Gault to find anything of value."  
"You have no idea." Hylo scoffed. "In any event, we'll let you know if we find anything."  
"Sounds like a good plan. " She sighed. "I'll keep you posted on our progress as well. I will contact the others and see what's happened to them. There must be a reason why we're all here."  
"It's Theron's scheming that got us into all this to begin with." Hylo grumbled. "He better have a good reason for doing what he's doing."  
Lana frowned. "If I know Theron, I'm sure he has a really good reason."  
"He better." Hylo scoffed.  
Lana, always wise and the pragmatist, remained optimistic. "My only hope is that whoever or whatever he has gotten involved with does not ruin us all."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"...You must gather the Alliance and prepare for the battle ahead." Nahut instructed.  
Theron leaned against the crystal. He chuckled nervously. "How will they trust me, now that i've betrayed them, betrayed you?"  
"They shall understand. " Borias said, His soft, deep voice echoing through the crystal.  
"Will they?" Theron sighed. "I'm not so sure."  
"Theron, Please do what you must. I need you to do this for us." Borias said firmly.  
"I shall help you my son." Nahut said.  
"Good, cause I'm guessing that i'll need all the help that I can get." Theron let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I just couldn't handle this one on my own, huh?"  
"This is a difficult task my love." Borias said softly. "I trust you to do it. I only wish I could do it with you."  
Theron sighed, placing his hand on the crystal, feeling it's pulse, it's warmth. "I have to get you back Borias. " He put his cheek against the crystal. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault. You were right. I should have come to you with my plan, but I was afraid that you would try to talk me out of it, and I didn't want to take the risk that the mission would fail."  
"..and now you have made things worse." Borias said, hurt, angry. "You betrayed the Alliance. We were supposed to work together, yet you decided to work against us and do this plan on your own." Borias sighed, his soft deep voice pained.  
Theron sighed, stroking the crystal. "I'm sorry Borias...I really am."  
"I forgive you Theron. Now show me that your intentions are true and just. This is your chance to redeem yourself."  
"Wow. You sound like a Jedi."  
"We must be successful in this endeavor. " Borias continued. "I need you now more than ever. I Love You...please bring me back."  
Borias always knew how to hit a nerve. Theron shuddered. "I'll do it." He cried softly. "I'll get you back. I promise."  
Nahut smiled. He viewed Theron from his realm with Borias. "Your love is pure and beautiful." He raised his long, slender fingers. He shook with the force. "Both of you, place your hands on the crystal." Nahut instructed.  
Borias looked over his shoulder at the God.  
"Do it. Trust in me."  
Borias hesitated, then placed his hands against the force field. Theron placed his hands on the yellow crystal. Nahut released the force into the air, using all the strength he had left.  
Borias bowed his head. The whole chamber vibrated. The crystal filled with yellow-white smoke. The smoke curled around the crystal, then seeped out into the chamber. It wound it's way around the crystal and danced over Theron's outstretched hands and arms. He hugged the crystal laughing. "I can actually feel you Borias. Is this what it's like to feel the force?"  
"Yes." Borias said. "It is very powerful."  
Nahut shook violently. The yellow-white smoke enveloped him. The god screamed.  
"Nahut!" Borias screamed.  
Nahut giggled with delight. "I have not felt so good in as many centuries. I never knew that mortals could feel this way." He laughed maniacally.  
"What are you on about?" Borias asked.  
"Your Love for each other is unfiltered, unselfish, unconditional...it is beautiful."  
"Have you never felt it Lort Nahut?" Borias asked.  
Nahut began to shake with the force. The crystal vibrated, shaking everything. Nahut was engulfed in the smoke.  
"Lord Nahut?" Borias struggled to keep from stumbling. The crystal shook harder. Borias lost his footing, then crawled back toward the force field. "I think something is wrong with Nahut." Borias said. "I have an idea that may help, but we must do it together."  
"What?" Theron asked, curious.  
"Recite the code."  
"The code? How does that help us?"  
"Please..Just do it." Borias said.  
"Okay, but it's been awhile. I may have forgot it."  
"You shall do fine. I will start. You follow me."  
"It's worth a shot, I guess." Theron sighed.  
Borias began. "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion."  
"There is no Emotion, there is Peace..." Theron countered.  
"Through Passion, I gain Strength.."  
"There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge..." Theron followed.  
"Through Strength, I gain Power..."  
"There is no Passion, there is Serenity..."  
"Through Power, I gain Victory..."  
"There is no Chaos, there is Harmony..."  
"Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."  
"There is no Death, there is only the Force."  
The crystal and the whole chamber shook violently. The yellow smoke filled the dark Sanctuary. Theron was enveloped in yellow-white smoke. "Borias!"  
"Nahut!" Borias returned.  
The yellow-white smoke began to dissipate after a few moments. The vibrations subsided. Theron waved the remaining smoke from his eyes. It got quiet again. When Theron opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what stood in front of him.  
Nahut, now fully restored. Stood before him with his long slender fingers folded in front of him. He appeared as he did before Izax took over. He smiled at Theron warmly.  
"Thank you my son. You have succeeded."  
Theron stared at him, dumbfounded. "Is this real? Is this another trick?"  
Borias appeared from behind the crystal compartment. "No my love." He reached for Theron, touching his face gently. "I am here."  
Theron grabbed him roughly. "How is this possible?"  
Borias held onto him for dear life, not letting go.  
Nahut watched the couple fondly. He smiled. "Trust that I too am surprised at the incident that has transpired this day." His golden cheeks stretched into a broad smile. "The words you spoke...were powerful indeed."  
Borias cuddled Theron close, Theron resting his head up against Borias. Borias cradling his head. "I was starting to think that I would not see you again."  
After a moment, Theron pulled away. "I thought that you might not forgive me.." He placed his hands on Borias chest.  
Borias grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently. "We shall fix this together." Borias smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. He held Theron's hands in his, then rested his forehead against Theron's. "Always forever, my eternal beloved..."  
Theron sighed happily. "Always forever.." He repeated, his green-gold eyes pooling with tears. "I love you so much Borias. I don't know why I ever doubted that this mission wouldn't be successful."  
"We are not yet finished, " Nahut said softly, his blue eyes glistened with tears. "But I have faith that both of you shall make it so. Your strength and love for each other was powerful enough to bring me back. We shall have peace at last."

Theron awoke with a start. He had dozed off, passed out on the metal deck. "Blast it!" I must have fell asleep, he thought. I should have known it was just a dream. Bringing Borias and a God back with the damned Jedi code. He laughed to himself. and I sincerely doubt that Borias would forgive me so easily for betraying him and the Alliance. He scoffed. Crystals talking, Borias forgiving me...he force choked me on Umbara when he and Lana found out I was the traitor, after all... He sighed deeply. I've got to fix this. I need to get Borias back and earn everyone's trust again.  
"Oh good! You're awake!" Holiday hovered over him, sitting on the floor. "I was starting to worry."  
Theron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I must have fell asleep. I think that crystal made me hallucinate or something." He got up and moved his hand over the red/black crystal. "nope. Still cold." He shook his head. "I dreamed it turned yellow and Borias started talking to me through it, like it was alive."  
"Alive?" Holiday stared at him.  
"Silly to think that. Funny to think that a crystal is alive and talking to me." Theron chuckled. Funny talking to a bright pink halogram too, come to think of it. "Izax used the crystal to channel his essence into the black priest, then he transformed into the god Nahut."  
"I'm not getting any life readings from it." Holiday said.  
T-7 whirred. Theron Shan= only one here//alliance gone. All alone with Holiday and T-7 01  
Theron chuckled. "I know buddy. We've got a lot of work to do." He looked up at the chamber, studying it. "This place...is amazing and creepy. I'm sure there are plenty mysteries to solve here."  
T-7 + Holiday help Theron Shan  
"First, we need to find out where everyone went to." Theron walked out of the Dark Sanctuary and back down the dark corridor toward the bridge. T-7 rolled behind him, following him out.


	11. Hidden Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance continues to plan their next move toward fighting the Gods

Scyva smiled down at the still, silent form laying in the glass capsule. Alone, unthreatening. "He is so beautiful...I always thought so."  
"Beautiful perhaps, but deadly and he shall destroy our plan if he is found." Izax said firmly.  
Scyva looked around the small alcove with overgrown vegetation. "I do not think that I have been in this part of the city. It has not seen the light in a millennia at least. It has long since been forgotten."  
"I can assure you. That the pure Sith shall not be forgotten so easily. I have placed him here where no mortal shall look."  
Scyva placed a hand on the glass capsule. "There are those who would not give up searching for him. He has been saved from slumber before."  
"All they shall find is an empty husk. His spirit preserved for an eternity, along with Nahut, our son."  
Scyva nodded. "They fuel the crystal. It shall soon awaken from it's slumber."

******************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hello there." Kaliyo looked up at the droid in the containment pod. She laughed to herself. Scorpio always thought that she was unique, but I had made several of these droids when I was here years ago. Good thing they're still here, she thought. You never know when something will come in handy.  
"You made these yourself." Dr. Cedrax asked, studying the droids in the containment pods in front of them.  
Kaliyo tinkered with one of them. "Yeah. I made these years ago. I didn't know if I would actually use them or not, but it seems to me like we'll need them after all."  
"Fascinating."  
"I figured that if we're going to be fighting gods now, we'll need all the help we can get."  
Dr. Cedrax walked around the chamber, studying the control panels, kolto tanks and containment pods. "I've seen a lot of technology doing my research over the years, but nothing quite like this."  
Kaliyo beamed proudly. "You haven't seen Iokath yet Doctor."  
C'ori jogged into the chamber, followed by Gault and Jarlinka. "Hey, we found some of those crystals you were looking for." The Pink Twilek smiled broadly.  
Jarlinka walked up to the droid Kaliyo was working on. "I thought that Scorpio ended up on Iokath and was destroyed." She pointed at the droid. Her purple face frowning.  
Kaliyo took the crystals from C'ori. "Same design, different droid."  
"We could make a fortune off of all this stuff on the black market." Gault chuckled.  
"No kidding." Jarlinka smiled broadly, looking around the chamber.  
"MMM. Profit, credits, fortune...my favorite words." Bronze Topaz beamed, his facial tattoos spreading across his bronze cheeks.  
"Hey, I love credits just as much as anyone here, but we should really get moving if we wanna get off this blasted rock." Hylo grumbled. "We gotta do what Lana asked and find the GRAVESTONE."  
Kaliyo frowned. "Trust me, I'm working as fast as I can. I'm not crazy about being on this blasted world any more than you are."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Khomo Fett grumbled. "How long are we going to be stranded on this planet?"  
The purple hutt chuckled. "Patience, my burly friend. We have to first figure out why we're here."  
"Or HOW we got here.." Mako walked along the sandy path leading up to the Rakata temple, tapping on her datapad.  
"I sense dark energy here." Nadia said, shivering.  
Lord Scourge put a big red hand on her slender shoulder. "The Rakata have used the Dark side for centuries. They created the STAR fORGE, as well as many other artifacts spread throughout the galaxy. They are all very powerful."  
Vette frowned. "He's right. I've seen my share of old relics, and those even I wouldn't mess with." She slipped her small blue hand into Khomo's big muscular one. "Comon Khomo...let's let the force users and scientists figure this out." She looked up at him.  
The seasoned mando smiled at her. "How about we go to that grotto where the commander took Theron last time we were here?"  
Her blue cheeks stretched into a smile. "Sounds good to me. I could use a swim."  
Lord Scourge smiled slightly. He watched the odd couple walk back down the path. The petite Twi'lek and the tall, muscular Mandalorian.  
Sana Rae stared off into the distance. "I see a great battle ahead. We must plan wisely." The Voss looked like she was in a daze. "The Force is changing and our actions shall influence that change. The Gods have a great plan to destroy all of us, but not all of them are against us." Her blue textures eyes glowed brightly.  
"I should have guessed that the Gods were involved." Lord Scourge started. "Everything that has transpired thus far, being placed in stasis, removing us from the GRAVESTONE, separating all of us, bringing us here..."  
Mako watched them discussing their situation, standing away from them. Her implant beeped. She tapped it to answer.  
"Don't say anything. Just listen." The voice rang in her head. She nodded. "I need your help. I don't know if the others will trust me after what I did on Iokath and Umbara..." The voice sighed. "The Aegean crystals, I need more. I think that Lana and the Commander have taken some from Umbara. Borias is missing and I need to find him."  
Mako moved away from the others so that they couldn't hear. "Theron, where are you?"  
"I'm still on the GRAVESTONE. Where are YOU?"  
"We're on Rakata Prime. I'm with Dr. Oggurobb, Lord Scourge, Nadia Grell, Sana Rae..."  
"Rakata Prime!" Theron interrupted. "That's great! Listen, the Rakata probably have some Aegean crystals somewhere..."  
"Theron, are you okay?" Mako asked, nervous.  
"Honestly? No, i'm not. I've gotten myself into quite a mess and i'm not sure if I can get out of this one."  
"How can I help?"  
"I've installed implants into the Commander's head. I'm giving you his frequency, but you need to keep it a secret. At least, for now."  
"I'll do that." Mako smiled. "Implants... That's brilliant Theron. We can trace his signal, track him down."  
"That was my thought too. Borias had me install his implants to have control of the Eternal Fleet, but as it turns out, they may save his life instead."  
Mako entered the encrypted file onto her datapad. "Got it. If I find him before you do, I'll be sure to contact you immediately."  
"Thanks Mako. I knew I could count on you."  
"Sure thing Theron. What did you do anyway? Why did you leave the Alliance?"  
"I won't get into it right now. It's complicated..." Theron let out a heavy sigh. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but it seems that I just made things worse for everyone instead. I've put everyone in danger. This is all my fault."  
"You've gotten into some pretty sticky situations before, but you always found a way out of them."  
"I know, but this one is far more involved. The Gods are planning something, something we can't control and I got in the middle of it."  
"Well, just stay strong and I'll keep you posted. Oggurobb and Lord Scourge may be able to figure something out."  
"I hope you're right." Theron said.


	12. Forging Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron, riddled with guilt, looks for help

"Theron!" Holiday screamed. "Wake up!"  
He had fallen asleep again, slumped over the GRAVESTONE control panel on the bridge. He grumbled, looking up at the pink halogram on the halo panel. "Comon. We need to find the others."  
Theron rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I can't run the GRAVESTONE alone. We need a crew."  
"You have us." Holiday's pink cheeks smiled broadly.  
"A ship full of droids and a halogram hardly constitutes a crew." Theron turned to T-7. "No offense buddy."  
T-7 whirred. T-7 = happy to help// Do whatever we must // find alliance  
**beep beep boop boop** the comm on the flight panel went off. Theron tapped the switch to answer. "Theron here."  
"Theron! we found those crystals you were looking for, as well as a whole bunch of other tech." Mako beamed. "This place is amazing. I could spend a lot of time here."  
Theron smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I thought so too. Rakata Prime is amazing. Borias took me there after he proposed, he..." Theron paused, his memory flashing to the last time he was there.  
Mako looked at him thoughtfully. "Hey, are you okay?"  
Theron stared at her image, his green-gold eyes started to tear up. "I'm afraid Mako. Borias is gone, and I messed this up. If we can't pull this off, we're all going to die, and it's all my fault."  
She shook her head. "We'll figure this out. We always do. Just don't fall apart on me, okay?"  
"I'm trying." He sighed. "I miss him so much. I just hope he forgives me for all this."  
"Theron." A voice rang out, like an echo in a chamber.  
Theron looked around, searching. There was nobody there except for the droid T-7 and the pink halogram Holiday.  
"Come to me." The voice echoed again.  
"What is it" Mako's image stared at him.  
Theron shook his head. "Oh no...not again."  
"What?"  
"I'm hearing voices now. I really need some sleep."  
"I need you Theron. Please come home." The voice echoed loudly.  
"No...no...no!" Theron rose from the console. "Not again." He rubbed his head. "You're not really here Borias."  
"You miserable traitor! I could end your life right now!" The voice echoed louder. There was a loud hum. The GRAVESTONE vibrated and pulsed rhythmically.  
"I shall always love you Theron. That shall never change."  
Theron held his head in pain, then dropped to the deck.  
"Theron!" Mako screamed.  
Theron whimpered. "Borias...I'm so sorry..."  
"Did you ever love me, or was that a lie as well?"  
Theron writhed on the metal deck, curled up in a ball like a child. "Borias..." He cried softly.  
T-7 rolled over to him. Theron Shan hurt// sad// T-7 01 help?  
"His guilt must be eating away at him." Mako said. "Bring him to me. I can help him."  
T-7 whirred and beeped. Coordinates? = GRAVESTONE // come there?  
Mako's image nodded. She keyed the coordinates, sending them to the GRAVESTONE.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
**beep beep boop boop** C'ori's comm rang. She tapped it to answer, then smiled when Mako's image popped up on her halo. Her pink cheeks stretched into a smile.  
"Hey! There you are! What's going on?"  
Mako shook her head sullenly. "I found Theron, but he's in trouble. I'm bringing the GRAVESTONE here to Rakata prime."  
Hylo came up next to C'ori. "He's in trouble all right. He's got a lot of explaining to do."  
Mako's image stared at her. "Please don't judge him too harshly. It seems to me he's gotten himself into some serious trouble. I think he's in over his head."  
"So he's on the GRAVESTONE?" Hylo asked.  
"Yeah. He wanted me to get him some Aegean crystals for something..."  
"What's he up to, I wonder?" C'ori asked.  
Mako shrugged. "I don't know, but it must be something serious if he got himself into trouble over it." Mako sighed. "The Commander is missing too, and Theron is all broken up over it. He blames himself."  
Hylo huffed. "Serves him right for betraying us."  
"Theron doesn't do anything without a good reason." Mako said plainly.  
"What could possibly be a good reason for betraying us after all we've done?" Hylo said.  
"I don't know, but he obviously needs our help." Mako said sadly.  
"Fine. Check in with Lana. She should have those crystals from Umbara."  
"All right. I'll contact Lana and catch up with Theron, see what's going on. I hope everything is okay..."  
"Give him a big hug for me." Jarlinka said, her purple cheeks stretched into a smile. "I know he's hurting."  
"I know one thing that's not hurting," Gault chuckled. "Our pile of credits when we cash in on all this stuff we found."  
"No kidding." C'ori said, glancing at the crates filled with artifacts, crystals and trinkets.  
Hylo placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "I only hope all this trouble Theron's caused is worth all this trouble." She pondered, looking at the items in the crates. "I hope this stuff isn't dangerous..."


	13. Starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron reunites with the Alliance and they have to make a new plan

Vette laid on the white sand with Khomo Fett, looking up at the blue Rakata Prime sky. A light breeze blew as they laid there. A shadow appeared overhead.  
"Is that...?" Khomo looked up at the odd shaped ship looming overhead.  
Vette jumped up. "The GRAVESTONE!"

Theron stood at the console on the bridge. He looked down at the heavily foliaged surface, looking for a landing area. He had to maneuver the ship around all the crashed ships already on the Planet's surface. He grumbled. No wonder so many ships crashed here. There was nowhere to land, then he remembered that there was a rooftop terrace on top of the Temple of the Ancients, where Borias had fought Darth Arkous and Col. Derek.  
Vette, Khomo and Mako ran through the jungle path and up to the conscription center. Oggurobb, Yuun and Sana Rae were studying several objects that they had found. They were spread out on a worktable. Lord Scourge looked on as they worked, observing as they tested the artifacts there.  
Vette rushed by with the others in tow. Oggurobb looked up from his work. "What's the rush? Is there trouble?"  
Vette caught her breath. "The GRAVESTONE...it's here."  
"Is it time to go home to Odessen?" Nadia asked quietly.  
Lord Scourge shook his sith head. "I fear it is not as simple as that. Something is amiss."  
Sana Rae nodded. "I feel it too." She said softly. "We should speak to Theron and see what's happened."  
Scourge crossed his buff arms across his muscular chest. "Indeed."  
The companions walked through the conscription center and up to the roof terrace. When the doors to the rooftop terrace opened, they let out a surprised gasp. The GRAVESTONE filled the roof area, the slender, angular lower level fit onto the terrace, while the upper levels hovered over their heads above.  
"I guess we better talk to them, huh?" He looked down at T-7 as the droid followed him to the cargo bay. Theron walked through the cargo bay area. He let out a sigh as he pressed the controls to open the large bay door. He leaned on the side of the cargo bay door, watching as the others approached him.  
The tall Sith eyed him thoughtfully. "Explain yourself Agent Shan." Lord Scourge's yellow eyes bore into him.  
Theron nodded. "We need to talk." He pushed away from the doorframe. "Walk with me, and I'll explain everything."  
Mako walked up to stand next to him. She put a gloved hand on his back. "Hey, what's going on? Are you okay? I was worried. You sounded really out of it."  
Theron shook his head. "There's too much to explain." He said, walking up to the elevator. He opened the doors and they all piled in behind him, except for the purple hutt. Theron looked at Oggurobb thoughtfully.  
The Hutt chuckled. "I'll take the next one."  
Theron smirked, the hutt wouldn't fit in the cramped space with all of them. "Probably a good idea. Meet us down there in the Dark Sanctuary." He glanced at the others. "I need to show you something." He looked at Oggurobb. "This will interest you especially doctor, as well as Lord Scourge, I think."  
They made their way down to the Dark Sanctuary, Theron telling his story as they proceeded into the depths of the ship.  
"...so then Izax disappeared, leaving me alone on the GRAVESTONE. I thought everyone was dead. I didn't know what to do."  
"Wow." Vette said. "I can see why you're so upset. That's so messed up."  
"Yeah." Mako looked up at the massive red/black crystal in the middle of the circular chamber, inspecting it. "So the Gods used the crystals to renew themselves?"  
"Not really, just Izax apparently. It was all a trick to get me to do what he wanted." Theron grumbled.  
Lord Scourge nodded. "I sense the dark energy here, though I also sense the light as well, but it is weak...faint. It is subdued."  
Sana Rae stepped forward, placing her red hands on the crystal. "I see.." She closed her blue textured eyes slowly.  
"Lord Borias is here. I can sense him. " Nadia said softly. "But he is trapped with someone."  
Theron nodded. "The God Nahut."  
Nadia shook her mop of shaggy white hair. "no, I see a woman with dark robes.."  
"A sith?" Lord Scourge questioned.  
"No." Sana Rae responded. "She is known to the Commander, though." She stroked the red/black crystal thoughtfully, searching. "His spirit is with us."  
"His body is in another place." Nadia added softly.  
Theron hung his head sadly. "I'm afraid so. I keep hearing him talk to me, but I think that crystal is just messing with my head."  
"Maybe he's trying to communicate?" Vette shrugged.  
"Maybe, but since i'm not force sensitive, I can't see or hear him." Theron said, exasperated.  
"The crystal is obviously a conduit." Mako said, matter of fact.  
"Yeah. I was thinking that too," Theron said. "But I wasn't sure. Iv'e been stressed, tired and upset." He sighed. "Listen, I'm really sorry for all this. It's all my fault. I didn't tell anyone because I was sure that Borias would try to talk me out of it."  
Scourge eyed him. "What did the Gods offer you?"  
"How do you know that the Gods are involved?" Nadia asked.  
"Trust that they are." Lord Scourge said, holding Theron's gaze, his yellow eyes intent.  
Theron flinched from the immortal Sith's stare. "I uh..."  
"They must have made a persuasive offer for you to betray your alliance, your friends," Scourge bore into him. "Your lover..."  
Theron frowned. "This has nothing to do with Borias. Leave him out of it."  
"I admire your strength, your resolve, but you should have consulted with us first before going off on your own, and making a rash decision."

"This is serious." Oggurobb slithered across the metal decking, examining the pods around the perimeter. Yuun followed behind him, his insect hands going over the exterior of the pods.  
"Energy...old...ancient." Yuun chittered through his breathing apparatus. He pointed at Lord Scourge with a three fingered, clawed hand. "Older than the immortal Sith even."  
Scourge smirked. "The gods are eternal, like the Emperor, but I think, even he is but a youth compared to them."  
Mako tapped away on her datapad. "I think that you're right. The energy readings in here are through the roof, quite literally." She chuckled at the pun. "I'm also picking up residues of humanoid DNA."  
Theron looked at her curiously. "But it was a trick. They weren't really here..." He covered his face with a gloved hand. "Oh no."  
"What?" Mako looked up from her typing.  
"The priests were real, but the Gods weren't. Izax made me believe that they were really here, but it was just an illusion, like Borias..." He looked at the crystal. "Borias was frozen, placed in stasis. Izax trapped his spirit in the crystal, at least, that's what he told me. I didn't believe him. I thought he was just toying with me, manipulating me. He used my emotions against me."  
Scourge scoffed. "Being raised as a Jedi, you should have known better."  
Theron hated to admit it, but the Sith Lord was right. There is no emotion, there is peace... he thought, looking away from the immortal Sith's gaze. "I'm tired of fighting. I want this bloodshed to end. I just want peace."  
"Peace is a lie!" Scourge yelled. "Is that what they offered you?"  
Theron bowed his head. "Yes. I was a fool. I should have known it wouldn't be this simple."  
"So what now?" Mako shrugged.  
"I suppose we need to get the others back and regroup." Theron said.  



	14. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the force changes, Theron's plan was thwarted and now the Alliance helps to regroup

Borias paced along the landscape of the netherworld. He was distraught, disturbed and anxious. He watched as the Alliance members walked through the GRAVESTONE doing different tasks. He tried to reach Theron, but was unsuccessful due to the fact that Theron wasn't force sensitive.  
"We need to proceed. There must be a way out of this realm." He looked around, then fixed his gaze on Nahut.  
Nahut let out a hard sigh. "Have patience Lord Wrath. The time is drawing ever closer." The red mist gathered at his feet, rolling around the realms surface like a flow of water upon a stream. "Perhaps you should contact another such as yourself to communicate."  
Borias thought for a moment. "Of course...now that the force users are here on the GRAVESTONE..." He shook his head of thick black hair. "I know just the one." He focused his energy on the immortal Sith.  
"Lord Scourge."  
The ancient Sith looked up, his yellow eyes blinked. He stepped closer to the crystal chamber from the corridor. He glanced at Dr. Oggurobb and Yuun, who were examining the compartments in the chamber.  
"Doctor, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with Lord Borias. You may continue your work at a later time."  
The purple Hutt looked confused for the moment, then thought. "Oh, of course. You force users communicate through your minds. Fascinating... I shall respect your private conference. Come along Major, we have to examine all this data." Oggurobb slithered out, with the Gand following close behind.  
Lord Scourge waited until they were out of earshot, then placed his red hands on the red/black crystal. "I am here Lord Wrath."  
"My Lord," Borias started. "It is good to finally speak with someone again. I tried to communicate with Theron, but..."  
"I know." Lord Scourge said softly. "Agent Shan has told us what has happened thus far."  
"So he has informed you of the Gods and their plans?"  
"He has. It disturbs me greatly. I sensed that they must be involved in all of this somehow."  
"We have both fought the Emperor. Several times, but this is different. The Gods are eternal, and it seems they are rising again as the Emperor has to destroy us all."  
"I gathered as such."  
"Lord Nahut is with me, in the same predicament. Our souls separate from our bodies. We must return to the living realm, but we are trapped here."  
Lord Scourge nodded, leaning on the crystal. "How should we proceed?"  
"The time for the awakening is come." Nahut said. "You must retrieve my body so that I may rise again. My father Izax shall not be allowed to carry out his plan to take control of the galaxy again."  
"I shall not allow that to happen." Lord Scourge said firmly.  
"You must also revive the avatars as well as my mother, Scyva. She shall help us."  
"I was under the impression that Scyva was against us."  
"No." Nahut said. "My mother is under the control of my father Izax, but she is on our side, the side of peace."  
"Peace is a lie!" Scourge said roughly.  
"I know," Borias said softly. "But I ask you to please help us, to save us all from total destruction. I know you do not wish for the Gods to have control."  
Lord Scourge huffed. "No, I do not."  
Theron walked silently into the Dark Sanctuary. "Oggurobb said that you were down here Lord Scourge. I figured that you would want to investigate the crystal too."  
Scourge glanced at him and actually smiled. "Those voices that you heard...they were real, though the visions that you saw were not."  
Theron stared at him. "So I wasn't losing my mind? It was real? Borias is really here?" He stepped closer.  
"Yes Theron." Borias soft, deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I am here."  
Theron stood next to Lord Scourge, placing his hands on the red/black crystal. "I knew it. I thought I was dreaming, but it was real." He stroked the crystal thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry Borias. I thought I was doing the right thing, I..."  
"You had no way of knowing about the Gods and their deception." Borias replied.  
Theron sighed. "No, I didn't. What should I do?"  
"You must find our bodies and reunite us with our spirits." Nahut said, his soft rhythmic voice ringing in the chamber.  
"But where do I look? how do I find you?" Theron thought, realization hitting him. "Wait! Your implants! I can trace them."  
"Brilliant." Lord scourge smiled.  
"and here I thought those implants may be part of your betrayal Theron." Borias said firmly.  
"It was YOUR idea, remember?" Theron said defensively. "But yeah, I did deactivate them when I took off from Umbara. I couldn't have you tracking me down."  
"and now look what your scheming has done." Borias started. "You may have doomed us all."  
"I knew you wouldn't forgive me." Theron bowed his head.  
"I know you think you did what you thought was right, " Borias said. "But you shall answer for your actions."  
Lord Scourge crossed his arms, glaring at Theron. "Indeed, he shall."  
Theron flinched at the immortal's hard stare. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you."  
"You must make this right." Borias instructed. "Come to me Theron. Bring me home."  
Theron stroked the crystal. "I will find you Borias. No matter how far, no matter how long it takes, I will find you."  
"Are you getting romantic on me?"  
Theron chuckled, despite his pain and guilt. "I guess so. How am I doing?"  
"Beautifully, now go and save us all. I am counting on you."  
Theron put his head up against the crystal, stroking it. "I will, I promise."  
"I shall hold you to that." Borias said firmly.  
"I will see that he keeps that promise." Lord Scourge said, eying him his yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit chamber.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**beep beep boop boop** Hylo's comm rang. She tapped the button to answer.  
Lana's image popped up. "Any word on our fugitive yet?"  
Hylo chuckled. "I suppose Mako hasn't checked in?"  
"No, is everything allright?"  
"We've been very busy here. Kaliyo has started building a droid army, we found a trove of artifacts and trinkets that Gault is thrilled about, says we'll make a fortune. Mako told me she talked to Theron, he's on the GRAVESTONE. She's on her way to meet him now."  
"So Theron is on the GRAVESTONE?"  
"Apparently, as well as everyone who was on Rakata prime."  
"Theyre here!" Jarlinka yelled, rushing through the doorway with Gault. "The GRAVESTONE!"  
Gault retrieved one of the crates filled with artifacts, crystals and trinkets. "Looks like it's time for paydirt." He grinned.  
Kaliyo came out of a side room behind the console where Hylo was standing. Eight droids followed her out into the main chamber.  
"I'd like you to meet our new droid army. Well, some of it anyway..."  
Lana's image looked at her. "They all look like Scorpio."  
"Same specs, different droids, obviously, but I built her too." Kaliyo grinned.  
Lana chuckled. "She would never admit to that, of course. Excellent job. I'm sure they'll come in handy."  
Hylo looked at the others standing in the cavernous room. "I think it's time to leave this blasted planet." She smiled at Lana. "See you soon, I guess." she tapped the comm to end the call.  
Jarlinka and C'ori picked up one of the crates and headed for the exit. Bronzetopaz and Akaavi picked up another, and Hylo grabbed the other end of the crate Gault was holding. Kaliyo took up the rear, with the droids following her outside.

Theron watched as all of them walked across the Belsavus landscape toward the GRAVESTONE. He studied the droids following Kaliyo. The droids were of the same tech as Scorpio, the same tech as Iokath. He sighed. Iv'e really made a mess of things. First I developed a covert ops on Ziost to fight the Emperor. Master Surro barely made it out with her life. The Sixth line was a complete failure, and now I got the Alliance involved. I wanted to make up for my past mistakes, but now i'm afraid that many more will die because of me. We're fighting the Gods now. There's probably only one way for all of this to end... We all die. But i'm not giving up. I need to try, I need to fix this...  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
The glass capsule stood alone, the overgrown vegetation had grown over it. A month or more had passed. It sat abandoned, forgotten. A rhythmic beep sounded, the light from the implants flashed. The bright blue eyes opened slowly...


	15. Against all Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparing for war

A rumble sounded through the corridor of the STAR OF CORUSCANT, a distinct laugh rang out.  
Lana grumbled as Kira sped past her in the doorway to the cargo bay.  
"Kira!" Joanis yelled.  
She jumped off the speeder and parked it along the wall across from where they were standing.  
"Soft things no need any longer." Qyzen Fess replied.  
Joanis eyed Kira cooly.  
"What? I didn't kill them, if that's what you're thinking."  
The Talz, Broonmark stood behind her protectively. "Shot at us. Made trouble. Blocked our path." he growled.  
Lana shrugged. "So there are a few less pirates to deal with. They would only disrupt our work here. We must keep them at bay until we reunite with the others."  
"So the GRAVESTONE is coming here?" Arcann asked.  
Lana nodded. "They should be here soon. I spoke with Hylo, and she said that the GRAVESTONE had arrived on Belsavus a few days ago."  
"Good. We need to find my brother as well." Joanis said, his face lined with worry.  
Lana turned to look at the twin. "We will get him back." She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Theron has a lot to answer for."  
"I thought Theron loved Lord Borias." Kira said.  
"He does. Completely, unconditionally." Lana said.  
"Then why would Theron betray him, betray us?"  
Lana shook her mop of blonde hair. "I am just as perplexed as any of you are, perhaps more..." She bowed her head. "Theron and I have spent a lot of time together. I know him better than anyone. We've been through so much together, even secret missions. He hasn't even told me of his plan, so this must be something serious, something that he didn't want any of us to know."  
Joanis nodded. "So secret and important that he even kept it from the ones he loves?"  
"Theron is a spy, after all." Lana said.  
"Didn't Theron used to work for the SIS?" Kira asked. "He's the secret son, his parents Republic heroes. Seems to me he's trying to live up to his parents, proving himself worthy."  
"Those are very big shoes to fill." Joanis said softly.  
"Indeed." Lana said. "I think Theron was always bitter about his parents. He tries to hide it, but I know it pains him deeply."  
"It's sad that Theron was abandoned." Kira said softly. "I can understand why he's so messed up. Master Satele was always keeping an eye on him though, even if he didn't know it, she always knew what he was up to."  
Lana nodded. "I don't doubt that. She was always distant, cold. She was with us on Odessen the whole time we were fighting the Eternal Empire, yet she never came forward to help us. She remained silent, uninvolved."  
"She knew what was at stake, yet she never once helped us." Senya growled.  
"Neither did the Republic, for that matter." Lana rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "At least Empress Acina offered help and allied with us on Voss."  
"It could have been a strategic move, maybe?" Kira offered, shrugging.  
"Perhaps," Lana said. "but I don't believe so. She was with Lord Borias on Dromund Kaas when Concelor Suresh arranged to have them both murdered. She wanted to take over the Alliance, apparently."  
"Ohh that snake!" Kira fumed. "I never trusted her. I'm not surprised she would do that."  
Joanis crossed his arms. "Suresh has a lot of supporters, though."  
"I know Theron despises her." Lana said. "Lord Borias struck down Suresh will no longer be a threat to us now."  
**beep beep boop boop** Lana's comm went off. Empress Acina's image appeared.  
"Please have the decency to tell me what is going on Ms. Beniko."  
"Empress." Lana bowed her head in respect.  
"The ships of the Eternal Fleet have disappeared and I cannot reach Lord Borias."  
"Lord Borias has been taken Empress, and we don't know where the fleet is now." Lana said sadly.  
"Taken? Taken by whom?"  
"We don't know. Were searching for him now, as well as Agent Shan, who is also missing."  
"I see." Acina said. "Well, If you should find anything, I would appreciate it if you inform me right away. If there is anything I may do, let me know."  
"Of course. You shall be the first Empress." Lana smiled warmly.  
Acina returned the smile. "I look forward to it."  
"Whatever is happening Empress, we should be ready." Lana said. "I fear our biggest battle is yet to come."  
*******************************************************************************  
Theron searched through the dark chamber with Kaliyo, Tharan Cedrax, and the Engineer Tora. They searched for anything that may be useful in their battle ahead with the Gods. Theron stumbled on a pile of debris on the floor.  
"Ow! Hey, we need some more light over here."  
Tora grumbled, figiting with the panel on the wall. She adjusted the wiring with a spark. "There, got it."  
The lights in the chamber flicked on, brightening the cavernous room. They gasped as they viewed the rows of droids, hundreds of them, hanging just above their heads.  
"Amazing." Dr. Cedrax said. "There's so many of them."  
"It's an army, and an army is what we'll need for what's coming... to defeat the Gods." Theron said.  
Tora stepped up to the droid closest to her, examining it. "Looks like these droids are fried."  
"The Republic shot down the FATALITY about 300 years ago, when my ancestor Revan was a Darth. The Czerka corporation built them in secret, then the dreadmasters hid them here on Belsavus, hoping that nobody would find them." Theron said.  
"Their loss, our gain." Kaliyo said, inspecting the droids. "I dunno if they're salvagable, but i'll try."  
"They've been here a long time, but they're well preserved." Tora said thoughtfully.  
"We may have to salvage parts from other droids, but I know where to find more." Theron said, smiling.  
"Even if we have to build them from scratch, we will be able to do it." Dr. Cedrax said.  
Kaliyo giggled. "Stars know we've got enough techs, engineers and slicers to work on them."  
"Comon. We should get moving. Next stop Hoth." Theron looked over at the worktable next to the first row of droids.  
"How are we gonna get all these droids out of here?" Tora asked.  
Theron picked up one of the devices and placed it in his ear, the transmitter sticking out, then placed it around his head, cradling it firmly in place. "With these." He demonstrated how the device worked. "When Borias was taken, the priest who captured him used this to teleport out."  
Tora scoffed. "Sounds fun." She glanced at the rows of droids hanging over their heads. "This may take awhile..."  
"Not if we all do it." Theron passed out some devices to the others. "Just hold onto the droid, then tap the little button here." He demonstrated how the device worked to the others.  
Dr. Cedrax examined the device he was holding. "This is a very handy technology. Quick travel saves so much time."  
"Yeah, and time isn't something we have a lot of, I'm guessing." Kaliyo positioned her device on her bald head.  
Theron took a few more of the devices and placed them in a bag he had slung over his shoulder.  
"If we take all of these, it will go quicker. The others can help to retrieve the droids."  
"A good plan Cedrax said, grabbing two more devices and placing them in the loose pockets of his long coat.  
Tora, not having any pockets, took the long chain from around her neck, wrapped the chain around the device, and hung it around her neck.  
"That makes ten." Theron smiled. "That should speed things along a bit."  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just have the force users levitate the ship outta here or something?" Tora said.  
Theron chuckled, unhooking one of the droids from the sliding track above. "Yeah sure, if we weren't so far beneath the surface..."  
Kaliyo stepped up and unhooked another droid. Dr Cedrax and Tora followed suit. Then with a hum and a whoosh, they were all gone..


	16. A Ghost in the Machine

Theron shook his head. I really need to get some sleep, he thought. He continued tapping away on his datapad absentmindedly. What was I doing just now? He wasn't sure. I can't wait until this is all over, he thought.  
Mako peeked her head into the door of Theron's quarters on the GRAVESTONE. "Hey, we got all those droids aboard finally. We're starting work on them now." She smiled warmly. She noted the faraway look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"  
Theron shook his head. "Ummm yeah. I think I just dozed off or something. I feel like i'm forgetting something, something really important.."  
"I'm sure it's just stress. You've got a lot going on."  
Theron rubbed his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
The comm went off for the ship wide system. "Okay boys and girls. You better put on you warm clothes. We're approaching Hoth." Hylo chimed over the loud speaker.  
"I wonder how Lana is doing with her group." Theron said softly.  
"I got so busy with what's going on, that I forgot to check in with her. I'm sure that Hylo has already filled her in though."

Shortly...  
The row of force users stood along the outside of the STAR OF CORUSCANT. Lana looked down the line of them standing there. Lord Scourge, Nadia Grell, Kira Carsen, Joanis Wownomore, Senya, Arcann, as well as several others from the alliance.  
"Are we ready?" Lana yelled.  
The force users raised their arms, releasing the force into the frozen air toward the ship. THE STAR OF CORUSCANT, frozen for so long, creaked and whined with the effort.  
"This isn't the GRAVESTONE." Senya said, standing next to Lana. She strained with the effort.  
Lana nodded. "We may need some more help." She looked up at the famous Mandalorian Shae Visla, who hovered overhead with the Mando army. She nodded to Shae.  
Shae returned the nod. She yelled to her fellows. "Anade! Barycir hettir bat haar star be Coruscanta. Jii!"  
The mandos fired their flamethrowers at the base of the ship, melting the ice that was holding it in place.  
The force users focused their power on the ground beneath the ship, shaking it loose as the mandos melted the ice gradually. The STAR OF CORUSCANT began to shake with the effort. The ice began to break away. The force users raised the ship slowly. As the ship rose off the ground, the mandos cheered gleefully.  
"Alright people. Great job!" Hylo's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Now let's get off this frozen rock."  
A few moments later, a lone shuttle flew out from one of the open cargo bay doors. It descended onto the icy surface and landed behind the line of force users. Moments after it landed, the door to the shuttle opened and a bronze skinned mirilan popped his head out. "Everyone climb aboard the Star Express." Bronzetopaz grinned, his tattoos spreading across his bronze cheeks.  
"Thank you Captain." Lana said as they all climbed aboard the shuttle.  
He bowed his head. "Topaz, please my lady." He greeted her warmly. "You should know that by now, after all those games of Sebacc together."  
Lana grumbled, being reminded of several losing games. "As long as Gault isn't running the games."  
Bronzetopaz chuckled. Lana was too uptight and a sore loser. He shrugged and walked through the door to the shuttle, then walked up to the front of the shuttle, sliding into the seat and starting the take off.  
The shuttle rose up to meet the ship, flying back into the cargo bay where it had come from. The Mandalorians flew up to the ship to follow the shuttle.

Later that evening, the alliance members celebrated their current victory. Theron sat at a table with Lana, Sena and Joanis.  
Lana leaned on the table, chin resting on her pale hand. "Now that we have the alliance back together again, we need to make a new plan." She eyed Theron cooly. "I hope you don't have any other surprises for us planned."  
"...I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Theron scoffed.  
"A bit more honesty would be nice." Lana said.  
Theron chuckled angrily. "Honesty? You want me to talk about honesty? How about betrayal? Like when you threw me to the wolves on Rishi."  
"You're never going to let that go, will you?" Lana huffed.  
"I don't forgive betrayal of trust. Tit for tat, so you have no business complaining to me about lies or betrayal Lana."  
Lana growled, crossing her arms. "I suppose we're even then."  
"Not even close." Theron said gruffly.  
Lana started a rebuke, but Joanis put up a hand. "Listen, I don't know what's happened between you, but it obviously runs deep. Please, we need to get along. I need to know what's happened to my brother."  
Theron let out a heavy sigh. "I know you all deserve an explanation still. I only know that he was taken. I don't know where or even why, and his soul or his spirit is on the GRAVESTONE. That's all I know."  
"Warrior...enforcer....mother...knight..." A voice echoed throughout the ship.  
Senya looked around, searching.  
"Senya?" Lana looked at her curiously.  
Senya got up from the table. "I need to go back to the GRAVESTONE. I need to ....check on something."  
"You're hearing the voices too, aren't you?" Theron said softly, looking up at her.  
Senya rubbed her head. "I'm not sure. I think i'm just tired."  
"That's what I thought too," Theron said. "Then Lord Scourge said he heard Borias too, and I knew I wasn't hearing things anymore."  
"This wasn't Lord Borias. It was a female voice I heard."  
A song echoed through the ship, ringing in Senya's ears.  
"The burning star of Izax, bathes the sea in light..." The song began slowly.  
Senya looked up. "Did you hear that?  
"...feel the peaceful warmth, touch the darkest night..."  
"You can't hear the song?" Senya looked at the others. They shook their heads.  
"..angry heart beneath the waves of fate, feel the tears of Scyva, wash away your hate."  
"I must go." Senya said, moving away from them quickly.  
Lana watched her go, then turned toward Theron. "Would you PLEASE tell us what's going on."  
Theron let out a hard sigh. "First off, I didn't betray the Alliance. Not really, though it may seem that way...."  
Lana eyed him suspiciously. "But Umbara...the train...the crystals..."  
"I was being watched. I had to make it look convincing."  
"To whom?" Joanis asked.  
"The priests of Nahut. They said that if i helped them, he would bring peace to the Galaxy."  
Lana and Joanis stared at him. "Tell me you're not serious. You listened to some priests of some God that you know nothing about?" Lana frowned.  
"What of my brother?" Joanis probed. "What does he have to do with all this?"  
Theron breathed. "Borias would have tried to talk me out of it. Probably because it's risky and too dangerous. It's too involved. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."  
Lana actually laughed. "Too dangerous? Too involved? What do you think the Alliance has been doing all this time? The Revanites, the Emperor, the Eternal Throne...was this all some joke to you?"  
"We would have helped you." Joanis said. "Borias wouldn't have given up."  
Theron's face grew drawn. He put his face in his hands. "I know...I just thought..." He sobbed.  
Joanis put an arm around him. "Tell us what we can do to help."


	17. Deux ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Gods have to intervene

"Help me." The voice said. It echoed through the ship as Senya made her way down to the Dark Sanctuary.  
Senya looked around nervously as she walked along the corridor, following the voice. "Who are you? what do you want with me?"  
"From one mother of sorrows to another. Please help us." The voice resonated louder as she approached the Dark Sanctuary in the bowels of the GRAVESTONE.  
Mother of sorrows...Senya came to a realization of whom she spoke to. "Scyva? My lady, is that you?"  
"Yes child." The voice replied. "It is I."  
Senya gasped, placing a hand on her heart. "It is you, I can feel your presence."  
"Yes. We have been here for a long time, longer than you know."  
"You called me? How can I help? A mere mortal."  
"Your pain matches my own." Scyva said. "You have suffered much, faced many battles, all for the sake of your family."  
Senya bowed her head. "My family is gone now. Only my Son Arcann and I remain."  
"I too, have lost a son." Scyva lamented. "Nahut has been taken from me, exiled...lost. I need him to return."  
"The Hated son."  
"Only so because Izax deemed it so. He hates what Nahut represents...peace."  
Senya nodded. "We want peace as well."  
"I know, and we have started the process to gain it again."  
"How?"  
"I made a bargain with one of your own. One who wants peace very badly."  
"Theron?" Senya questioned.  
"Yes, though Izax has disrupted my plan." Scyva's voice boomed in the chamber.  
"We have a new plan." Theron said, walking toward the chamber with Lana, Joanis, Mako, Oggurobb and Lord Scourge.  
Senya turned to look at them.  
"Who were you talking to just now?" Lana asked.  
Senya smiled. "Theron was right. The crystal talks. I heard Scyva."  
Theron placed his hands on the crystal, shaking his head. "Scyva isn't in the crystal, Nahut is, with Borias. As far as I know, there aren't any others with them."  
"Nahut is not with us." Scyva said, her voice echoing through the chamber.  
"You say us." Lord Scourge looked around. "Who is with you, if not Nahut?"  
"My other children, as well as Izax are with me."  
"But Izax was here. He tricked me, then left me here alone." Theron said excitedly.  
"Who you thought to be Izax was really Nahut, well his form anyway. His soul was in the crystal, part of the GRAVESTONE. That is why I wished to control it so badly, to come here to speak to it." Scyva said, sorrow in her voice.  
"You're SCORPIO!" Lana said, growling. "Oh that makes sense. All the scheming. You just wanted to take over the GRAVESTONE."  
"The droid you once knew as SCORPIO is gone. Only I remain, this wasted form inside a tomb." Scyva said.  
"My father took my form and possessed it." Nahut said. His soft voice echoed through the chamber.  
"It would not be the first time that this happened." Lord Scourge replied, running his big red hand over the surface of the compartments in the Dark Sanctuary.  
Theron stared into space. "So I was with Nahut all along? Izax just took him over, taking on the outward appearance of himself?"  
"My mother speaks the truth." Nahut echoed.  
Mako tapped on her datapad. "The readings are getting stronger now." She ran a hand along the compartment in the center back of the chamber.  
Oggurobb slithered up next to her. "There doesn't appear to be any way to open these pods. No latch, no handle, no control panel..."  
"Maybe the crystal controls them." Joanis studied another compartment closely.  
"We need to resolve this." Lana said.  
"You said you had a plan Theron." Senya said, glaring at him thoughtfully. "Let's hear it."  
Theron let out a sigh. "When Nahut brought me here, we used the crystals to revive the gods. At least, I thought they were the gods...Izax had tricked me into thinking that they had been destroyed, but it turns out it was just an illusion."  
"That was my doing." Scyva said, her voice booming throughout the chamber.  
"You?" Lana asked. "Please explain."  
"I had to make Izax believe that he had succeeded in destroying us so that he could move on and leave me to do what I must here."  
"But, the priests..." Theron started.  
"A necessary sacrifice, I am afraid." Scyva said.  
Theron leaned against the crystal. "This just gets more difficult."  
Lana put a hand on his shoulder. "You won't do this alone now. We'll help you."  
Theron nodded. "Thanks. I should have come to you all in the first place, but Borias..." He stroked the crystal thoughtfully.  
"We will get him back." Lana said. "We found him before, we can do it again."  
Mako nodded. "I already ran a trace on him with that frequency you gave me Theron."  
"Any luck?" Joanis stepped closer to Mako.  
Mako shook her head. "Not yet. It's weird. I should have been able to track him by now..."  
"Well, keep trying." Lana said. "He could be out of range. We have no idea where he's been taken."  
"Let us focus on what needs to be done." Lord Scourge said gruffly.  
"Agreed." Lana said.  
Senya started to pace about the chamber. "Tell us what to do Goddess."  
"You must start the renewal ritual." Scyva said.  
Theron bowed his head. "The ritual..." He sighed. "We need the aegean crystals." He looked at Lana. "Do you have them?"  
"The Aegean crystals that you stole on Umbara?" Lana returned.  
Theron eyed her. She nodded. "When you left us there, Borias and I managed to retrieve the rest of the shipment from the wreck that you caused."  
The others looked at Theron.  
He sighed. "Don't ask."  
"You must take the crystals and start the ritual again." Nahut began. "Since the priests have been destroyed, we shall need new avatars to stand for us."  
Theron bowed his head. "They need living bodies to channel the energy from the crystals into their own bodies so that they can renew themselves."  
Scourge nodded. "I have seen this done before...centuries ago." "The last time didn't go so well." Theron said, worry in his voice.  
"That was my doing." Scyva said.  
"My father shall not interfere this time." Nahut echoed firmly.  
Scourge stood tall, his 6'5" frame towering over the others, save for the hutt, who looked on curiously.  
"Come along Mako." The purple hutt started. "I have a feeling we aren't needed here."  
"On the contrary Doctor." Lana said. "Someone should keep watch and be sure that nothing goes wrong."  
Theron stared into space, shuddering. "I just hope that it works better this time." He stroked the crystal again.  
"let us begin." Scyva said, her voice echoing through the chamber. "I would like Senya Tirall to stand for me.  
Senya bowed her head. "You honor me goddess."  
Lord Scourge stepped forward. "I shall stand for Tyth."  
"Very well." Scyva said. "Who shall stand for Nahut?"  
Joanis stepped forward. "I will."  
"Aivela?" Scyva asked.  
"I shall take that honor." Lana bowed her head respectfully.  
"That leaves Esne and Lord Borias." Scyva said.  
"Borias isn't a god." Joanis said.  
"He needs someone to stand for him nonetheless." Scyva said.  
"Where is Borias?" Theron spoke up. "Why isn't he talking?"  
"He is mortal and my father may have affected him, his living form distant and asleep..." Nahut said.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
The bright blue eyes stared blankly, the tall, slender form slouched. The bronze cheeks unshaven, the thick black hair disheveled. He walked slowly along the overgrown landscape, his clawed boots scraping through the undergrowth, leaving a trail where he walked. Blood dripped down his bronze face where the implants had been removed, leaving a mark above his left brow. He wandered aimlessly, with no purpose, as if he had no knowledge of his former life at all. An empty husk, with no memory, no mind. Easy to control... ******************************************************************************************************************************  
"Should I stand for my brother then?" Joanis asked.  
"The Emperor's wrath and a child of the Emperor would do well together." Scyva offered. "Since Lord Scourge is already standing for Tyth."  
Joanis smiled slightly. "Kira has fought the Emperor before. She knows about this kind of thing. She's strong willed and I trust her to do well."  
"Excellent." Scyva said. "Who then shall stand for Esne?"  
"Perhaps my son." Senya offered.  
"Very well." Scyva said. "Let us begin."  
"I'll call Kira." Joanis said, tapping on his halocom.  
"She can bring the aegean crystals." Lana said. "Tell her to go to these coordinates." She showed Joanis her datapad screen.  
Senya nodded. "I'll call Arcann and instruct all of you on the Gods devotions."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
"...so what do we do with him?" The hooded woman pointed at the wandering figure, the former Emperor's wrath.  
Izax scoffed. "Worry not. He is no longer a threat." He looked over his shoulder at the rows of droids on the deck behind him. "It is time. The army is ready. The droids stood on the Iokath expanse, thousands of them...millions.  
The hooded figure smiled wickedly. "Even my son with all his talent cannot disrupt your plans my lord."  
Izax laughed. "If he tries, he shall perish like the rest." He crossed his black scaled arms across his buff chest. His red eyes glowed as he watched the Eternal Fleet move closer, surrounding the technological world of Iokath...


	18. Genesis of the Gods

Senya placed the cyan crystal into the slot, standing in front of the chamber. "Walk the path with Scyva, the constant companion. Consort to Izax and avatar of sorrow. She shall weep no more."  
Lord Scourge stepped foward, placing his ruby crystal into the slot before him. "Storm the battlefield with Tyth, god of rage. He leads us to victory against our enemy, Izax the devourer. Raise your bloodied fist and cry for triumph."  
Lana stepped forward, placing the orange crystal into the slot before her. "Burn all doubt into the fires of Aivela, the goddess of passion. We shall stand with her on the battlefield without fear."  
Arcann stepped foward, placing the emerald crystal into the slot before him. "Beware the shadows of Esne, goddess of envy and twin to Aivela. Aivela is the sun and Esne the moon. She brings darkness to those who challenge her. she culls the weak and undeserving."  
Joanis stepped foward and placed the yellow crystal into the slot before him. "Bear a torch for Nahut, the hated son. He is denied by all but the mother of sorrows. He shall no longer walk in darkness. The pure light shall guide him home."  
As soon as Joanis placed his crystal in the slot, the chamber started to shake violently. The deck vibrated beneath their feet. The five avatars stood, clutching their respective crystals tightly. The crystals started to glow. Blue, red, orange, green and yellow. Light shot out from each one into the avatars. Kira stood with them, struggling to stand, trying to maintain her balance.  
Theron, Oggurobb and Mako looked on from the corridor, staring in awe. Theron, having witnessed this before, just stared, his face drawn and worried.  
A great hum rang out, and a whining metallic sound. The compartments started to open slowly, colored mist spilling out of them. The colored mist filled the air surrounding them, forming a rainbow of color.  
The grey, wasted forms inside the compartments moved foward, and stood behind each of the avatars. Six compartments stood empty. The wasted forms held onto their respective avatars, shaking and consumed by the colored mist, they began to transform.  
"Just like before.." Theron watched in awe. He was just as mesmerized as before, only now he wasn't participating. He was mearly an observer.  
The colored smoke didn't consume the avatars this time, it only moved through them. The transforming twisted bodies glowed with their respective colors. The gods finished their transformation. The chamber ceased to vibrate, the colored smoke disapated, leaving only a small whirling mist at their feet.  
The five gods stood before them, fully restored, hands folded before them. They towered over everyone, at least a foot or more.  
Scyva stepped foward. "You have restored us. You have our grattitude and thanks." The tall, full figured, night blue face smiled plesantly.  
Tyth beamed. His ruddy red face smiled brightly. He stood several inches taller than the rest and and almost twice as broad. "Now I may exact revenge upon my father." His deep, gruff voice boomed.  
Aivela shook an orange fist. "We shall triumph in my father's war. The battlefield is ours now!" Her orange cheeks glowed like the sunset, her long yellow hair bright like the sun. She beamed brightly.  
"No more darkness." Esne cooed. Her green face growled. "My eyes shall at last claim what is rightfully mine." You could drown in those deep blue eyes. Eyes like the sea.  
Nahut came foward at last. He was an exact duplicate of the god who Theron had met two months earlier. The white gold hair, the golden skin and eyes the color of the alderaanian sky on a clear day. "Our battle against the darkness has begun. You may all walk the path with us. We shall no longer remain in the dark." His golden skin gleamed in the chamber. "This is my father's form, my own taken from me," He transformed into the serpent. The black scaled skin, ruby red eyes, clawed scaled hands. " but I shall retrieve my own with your help." He transformed back into the golden skinned god.  
Theron stepped into the chamber. "What about Lord Borias? What about him?" Theron fumed. "He was taken as well."  
Nahut moved foward, stepping toward Theron. "I know," he placed a golden hand on his shoulder. "and I shall help you to get him back." The sky blue eyes looking at him intently. He glanced over at Kira. "Are you Lord Borias avatar, then?"  
Kira nodded. Nahut motioned her over, then grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "Place your hands upon the crystal. We shall draw him out. He is asleep and needs to waken."  
Kira did as she was asked, placing her hands upon the red/black crystal. Nahut stood next to her, adding his golden hands to hers. He took a long slow breath, then focused his energy into the crystal.  
"I need all of you to focus your energy onto the crystal and Lord Borias. My father Izax holds him prisioner. He shall be set free at last."  
Lord scourge, the immortal Sith shared his energy. Like Borias, he was a warrior and former Emperor's Wrath. He was over 300 years old and had mastered both sides of the force like Borias and his old friend, Theron's ancestor Revan.  
Lana, Borias friend added her energy. She had bonded with Borias. They had a close friendship, and though she had wished it to be more, Borias had chosen Theron instead. She respected that decision, though she still felt a sadness about it as well.  
Senya, though not knowing Borias as well had become somewhat of a mother figure to him, his own lost to him at birth. He was part of her family now and she loved him as though he was her own.  
Arcann had a respect and special fondness for Lord Borias. They were first rivals, now close like brothers now. Borias reminded him of Thexan, his brother he had lost so many years ago.  
Joanis, Borias twin brother, had only just reunited with him. They had been seperated at birth. Joanis raised by the Jedi and Borias the Sith. They were both pure. Borias having been redeemed and commiting his life to the light.  
finally, Theron added his energy. He wasn't force sensitive. He had been raised by the Jedi, so he knew of their rituals and all the codes. His passion fuled his life. Borias was his life now. He had immediately fell in love with the Sith lord and it changed him forever. He couldn't imagine a life without Borias. It would just tear him apart if he lost him.  
The gods stood behind all of them and focused their energies into the crystal that had brought them back to light and life.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The monitors hummed, the chambers that were once filled with the bodies of the dead lay empty. The metal decks barren, the droids once patrolling the technological world gone. The droid army moved into space from Iokath... ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The crystal glowed brightly, like the mid day sun. The companions and the gods shielded their eyes. The yellow crystal pulsated. It was warm to the touch now, not cold and dead.  
Kira giggled. "It tingles."  
Theron touched the crystal, standing between Nahut and Kira. He smiled brightly. "It's warm, like in my dream."  
"Your dream?" Kira looked at him curiously.  
"Yeah. I saw this before. The gods, the crystal changing, but Izax was just messing with my head. It wasn't real."  
Nahut looked at him smiling. "Your dreams shall no longer haunt you my son. All will be well again."  
Theron stroked the crystal fondly. "But Borias still isn't here. I miss him so much."  
Joanis and Lana stood next to him. "Did something go wrong? Why hasn't Lord Borias come out?" Lana asked.  
Kira jerked. "Oohhh something is happening. I feel...funny." She held her hands before her, letting go of the crystal. The crystal shuddered, then started to descend beneath the metal decking. Everyone, even the gods watched as the crystal was consumed by the decking underneath it. Yellow mist swirled at Kira's feet.  
The whole chamber got deathly quiet. Everyone stared at Kira, standing in the center of the chamber. She turned in a 365* circle slowly, looking at them all one at a time. When her eyes met Theron's, she stopped, looking into the green gold eyes intently. "Hello Theron." The voice was deep and soft. Kira raised her left hand to his face.  
"That's not Kira." Joanis said plainly.  
"Borias?" Theron grabbed her hand. "You're back."  
"Well, this is awkward." Oggurobb said. "Perhaps we should leave them be." The hutt slithered toward the corridor from the doorway.  
"Not entirely. My spirit only entered this body." Kira said.  
"What about Kira?" Joanis asked. "Is she alright?"  
Kira turned to face him. "She is well brother. This is only temporary. My own body must be found."  
Mako stepped forward. "About that..." She tapped away on a datapad. "I was running a trace on Lord Borias, then it just...stopped."  
"What do you mean it just stopped?" Lana asked.  
Mako shrugged. "I can't access his implants. There's no longer a trace. Maybe they stopped working, or Lord Borias is..."  
Joanis shook his head. "No. My brother is not dead." He looked at Kira. "I would feel it."  
"Then where is he?" Arcann stepped forward.  
"I have an idea that Izax would wish to keep him close. His threat is great." Scyva said.   
"We need to return to Iokath mother." Aivela said sternly.  
Scyva nodded. "Indeed. We need to face Izax. I believe Lord Borias is with him."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The ships of the Eternal fleet moved into position. The hooded figure stood at the control panel on the bridge.  
Izax stood next to her, steadfast. "You are certain that they shall not submit?"  
The pale blue eyes narrowed. There is no emotion, there is peace, she thought. There is no death, there is only the force...she closed her eyes. "Fire!" She said firmly, the eyes with a hint of a tear in them.  
Izax nodded to the figure sitting at the helm of the ship. The torpedoes shot toward the senate tower of Coruscant...


	19. Return to Me

The reports poured in. Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, Taris, Balmorra, Manaan, Zakuul...  
“ I can’t keep up with the alerts.” Vette and Mako sat at the comm. “there’s too many.” Vette said.  
“most of the core worlds and many others are calling for aid.” Mako said, punching buttons.  
“Izax has control of the fleet.” Senya said growling. “we can’t help them.”  
“so many lost...” Lana said softly. She turned toward Theron. “Lord Borias gave you control of the fleet. what have you done?”  
Theron shrugged. “I didn’t do this, I swear.” he shook his head. “I don’t know what happened.”  
“Dromund Kaas is gone.” Mako said. “ I lost contact.”  
Lana bowed her head.  
Nadia gasped. “So many dead..” she looked up sadly. “is there nothing we can do?”  
Arcann sighed. “ If the fleet has been taken, it will go back to its primary function...”  
“ total destruction.” Senya finished. “ The least we can do is pick up any survivors .”  
“ if there are any.” Arcann said sadly.  
“ we are going to be picking up bodies for months..perhaps years.” Lana said frowning.  
“We’re almost there.” Hylo said, steering the star of coruscant toward Iokath.  
“ do you think we can regain control of the fleet?” Theron asked.  
Senya frowned. “ we had better. or else we may be the only ones left in the galaxy.”  
Theron started to pace, his hands behind his back. “ I should have talked to Borias. I could have handled this better.”  
“ you would have had you known about all this.” Joanis offered, standing next to him.  
“ I wish I could feel you Borias.” Theron murmured, almost to himself.  
“ you’re resentful that you’re not force sensitive.” Joanis said softly.  
“ it’s not always fun, trust me.” Kira said cheerfully.  
“ is he still there?” Theron asked, looking at Kira thoughtfully.  
Kira grinned, looking at the ghost standing between Theron and Joanis. “ I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”  
Theron sighed. “ at least in the dark sanctuary, I could talk to him.” he put a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry Borias.”  
“Just bring me home.” The spirit whispered.

When they got to Iokath, a small search party landed on the surface.  
C’ori cuddled up next to Arcann, grabbing his arm. “Come on Scarface. let’s go find some trouble.” She grinned, her pink cheeks glowed.  
Theron chuckled. “You two see if you can redirect the fleet. Joanis and I will go find Borias.”  
“ hey wait up!” Vette ran to catch up. She caught her breath. “I figured you could use another slicer. I’ve been here before. I know how this place works.”  
Mako smiled at The lavender eyed, blue skinned twilek. “Tag team tech. It’ll go quicker with two of us.”  
“Great.” Theron nodded. Arcann knows the fleet and Iokath. Vette knows her way around.” He looked at Vette. “Remember where the control center is?”  
“There’s several. Don’t worry I got this.”  
“Comon.” Arcann waved to the others, he started to walk across the metal deck from where the shuttle landed.  
Joanis and Theron headed in the opposite direction. As they walked along the metal walkway, Theron grumbled.  
“He would be a lot easier to find if his implants were working.”  
Joanis looked over at his brother's spirit, who walked along with them. he smiled. “let me talk to him brother.”  
Theron walked ahead, lost in thought. He turned when he heard the voice behind him.  
“Theron.”  
Theron looked into the deep blue eyes, eyes that mirrored his twin, though there were subtle differences between Borias and his brother.  
“Joanis, comon. We need to find Borias.”  
Joanis grabbed his arm gently, pulling him closer. “I am here beloved.”  
Theron stared at the Jedi battle master, tilting his head. “Borias? You’re inside Joanis now?”  
Joanis sighed, reaching up to touch his face. “This is the only way that we could speak to each other, since you are not force sensitive.”  
Theron bowed his head. Joanis grabbed his hand.  
“This is awkward, but still..” Theron said softly.  
Joanis leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips softly. Theron fell into the kiss, holding the hand on his face and squeezing the other hand firmly. After about twenty seconds he backed away. “I uh...sorry.” I know you’re twins, but this is really creepy.”  
“I understand.” Joanis smiled crookedly. “Let’s go find my body.”  
Theron nodded. “yeah.”  


They continued on through the city until they reached the oldest part. the whole area was engrossed with foliage.  
“I sense him near.” Joanis said.  
They walked down a ramp then through a large courtyard. A small alcove stood in the far corner.  
Theron scanned the area. “ I’m picking up traces of his DNA.” He walked through another archway. “over there!” he pointed.  
They spotted the glass capsule in the corner of the alcove. Theron inspected it, clearing off the debris and vines covering it. “it’s empty.” Theron gasped when he noticed the pool of blood inside. “No!” He shuddered, scanning the area around the capsule.  
Joanis glanced over at his brothers spirit. “Borias isn’t dead.”  
Theron spotted something shiny laying on the ground. he picked up the two pips. “his implants... this is why mako couldn’t trace him...” he gripped the bloody pips in his hand, rolling them between his fingers thoughtfully.  
the ghost stood staring off into the distance. Joanis came up next to his brothers spirit, who pointed over to the far corner of the alcove behind some of the rubble. The body almost couldn’t be seen lying among the debris and overgrowth, but Theron spotted the familiar red leather Zakuulan armor. "Borias!" He rushed over to inspect the body. He rolled him over gently. Borias almost wasn't recognisable with the bloodied, dirty, unshaven face, and the matted thick hair. He cradled Borias in his arms, smoothing the dirt away from his bronze cheeks. "Borias, please wake up."  
Borias spirit smiled at Joanis. “It is time to go home brother.” He moved towards his body in Theron’s arms.  
Moments later, Theron jerked as the still form stirred. The blue eyes blinked open, looking up at him. “Beloved.” He said weakly. Theron hugged him close. “I wasn’t sure you’d come back. I thought maybe I had lost you.”  
Borias held onto him. “I was not sure. my spirit kept losing itself. I fell asleep. lost consciousness...”  
Tears slipped down Theron’s tanned cheeks. “let’s get you to a kolto tank.” he smiled.  
Borias reached up to touch his face. Theron grabbed his hand, kissing it, holding it to his tear streaked cheek.  
Joanis tapped away on his halo comm. “come in CORUSCANT.”  
Hylo here.” Came the reply.  
“We found Lord Borias.” He smiled.  
“ that’s excellent news.” Lana leaned over the console smiling.  
**beep beep bop boop ** the comm on the other side of the console rang.  
“Lana here.” She tapped the button to answer.  
“ I hate to bring bad news...” Mako began.  
“ go on, things can’t be much worse.” Lana said.  
“ oh they can. Arcann said, looking at Lana on the comm screen. “ remember when I was bombing more than one world at a time, killing billions?”  
Lana scoffed. “ how could I forget?”  
“Well it seems that Izax just picked up where I left off.” Arcann said angrily.  
“ we’ve got to get control of the fleet.” Vette said, punching buttons on the control panel.  
“ I can’t believe this is happening again .” Senya said.  
Scyva stood over them, arms crossed across her full bosom. “ we won’t let Izax win.” She growled.  
“ we shall have to face him on the battlefield.” Tyth boomed. Even with vaulted ceilings and the enlarged scale of the ship, he still filled the room, almost to the ceiling.  
“ we shall do it brother.” Aivela raised her orange fist. “ I want to spill his blood at last .”  
“ it is time for his darkness to begin and ours to end at last.” Esne cooed.  
“ indeed.” Nahut echoed in his sing song voice. “Permanently.”  
“ to war!” Aivella yelled.  
The Mandoloreans standing around the bridge and in the corridor cheered happily.  
“To victory!” Shae Visla chimed. “Koyachi! Oya!”  


**************************************************************************************************************************  
It was quiet in the med bay of the Star of Coruscant. Theron couldn’t sleep. He watched Borias floating in the Kolto tank. He sighed, his hands folded in his lap. He turned as he heard a shuffle of robes behind him.  
“ you should stop blaming yourself for these events.” Nahut came up to him quietly. “your commander shall be well, I promise. the God sat next to him on the med cot.  
Theron looked up into the sky blue eyes. “are you sure? I know he’s been through a lot. he’s been frozen before but...”  
Nahut put up a hand. “ it was I who recruited you for this. I should have known that my father would get involved in our return. I suppose that he could not stay in stasis forever.” Nahut sighed. “Izax must be destroyed once and for all.”  
Theron nodded. “The emperor has been destroyed before and he came back several times.”  
“ you did not have the other Gods to assist you.” Scyva said, walking into the med bay. She strolled up to the tank with Borias, then placed a blue hand upon it gently. she bowed her head. “I could have been more help when I was Scorpio, but Tenebrae interfered with us. The machine was not totally aware.”  
Theron stared at the 8 foot tall full figured goddess. her blue face shadowed by the dim light in the med day.  
“YOU were Scorpio?” Theron huffed. “that explains a lot.”  
“ yes we all had droid bodies, our essence inside, the bodies in stasis, wasted, unmoving, unaware..”  
“ so what do we do now? how can we defeat Izax?” Theron asked. “ now that the gods are back.”  
“ now that the Demon Hunter is disbursed, we have free reign to control his empire.” Nahut said.  
“ we need the fleet.” Theron said. “Borias was connected to the eternal fleet through the throne, but now Izax has control of it.”  
***************************************************************************************************************************  


Izax’s red eyes narrowed. he looked on as the eternal fleet hovered overhead of the spire on Zakuul.  
“ Burn it all. leave nothing. the eternal commander must not regain control.”  
“But we have control of it now.” the hooded figure stood by the God stoically. “you said that he was no longer a threat.”  
“your son has changed that, and mine too, it seems. they work against us. we must move quickly.” Izax growled.  
“As Lord Izax commands.” The hooded figure flipped a switch on the console.  
the missiles from the lead ship fired upon the Spire. the glass dome exploded into a rain of debris. the fire boiled the water surrounding the throne room. rings of fire spread on the surface of Zakuul. the whole planet’s surface went up in flames and smoke..  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Senya gasped. “Zakuul!” She held a hand to her heart.  
Arcann nodded. “I felt it too.” He leaned over the console on the bridge of the ship.  
“With Zakuul lost, can we regain control of the Spire and the fleet?” Lana asked. “ I don’t know.” Arcann said. “The throne always commanded the fleet.”  
“How about the Thrones on Iokath?” Lana asked.  
“ The thrones controlled our droid bodies.” Aivela said.  
“ The machines of war we were. the thrones controlled us. they may also control your ships.” Tyth boomed.  
“ we are flesh again.” Esne cooed, raising a green fist. “ we shall no longer be controlled by the machine.”  
Aivela crossed her orange arms across her chest. “unless father gains control of them as well.”  
“ that shall not happen.” Scyva said, walking into the bridge area. “We shall destroy Izax once and for all.”  
“ I hope you’re right.” Lana said.  
“ even if we do not succeed and are destroyed, we shall have peace at last. we have been asleep for too long.” Nahut said softly.  
“ we will succeed.” Aivela said firmly. “we must.”  
“ if we could take down Valkorian the Emperor,” Theron began.  
“..and Revan, an immortal.” Lana added.  
“ then we can defeat Izax as well.” Theron finished. He glanced at the Gods on the bridge. “can’t we?”  
Nahut nodded, his golden face smiling. “We shall.”  
“ you shall not do this alone.” Scyva added finally.  
“ it should be one heck of a fight.” Shae beamed. “ it must be good to have the gods on your side, eh?”


	20. A New Beginning

**Beep Beep Beep** the console panel on the Kolto tank sounded. Borias eyes popped open. He thrashed in the tank maniacally.  
"commander!" Oggurobb slithered over to the tank. He tapped on the panel with a purple hand. Borias placed his hands up against the glass. He turned toward Theron, who had been keeping vigil while Borias was in the tank.  
"He's awake."  
Theron rolled over on the cot, then sat up, looking at Borias, who smiled at him broadly. Theron got off the cot, then stepped up to the tank. He turned to the purple hutt. "Iv'e got this. Give us a minute?"  
The hutt nodded his massive purple head. "I'll be back to monitor his vitals."  
Theron placed his hands on the tank up against Borias. He tapped the panel to let the water out of the tank. He smiled at Borias as the water drained out. When the water was drained, he punched the controls to open the door to the tank. It slid open with a hiss.  
Borias beamed brightly at him . "I am so happy to see you Theron." He reached for Theron, wrapping his arms around him.  
Theron rested his head against Borias bare chest. "I'm so glad that you're okay. How do you feel?" He looked up at him, tilting his head.  
Borias returned the warm smile. "I am famished. I cannot remember when I ate last."  
"It's been at least a few days." Theron said, handing him his purple robe from the chair next to the tank. "Since you went into the tank, at least."  
Borias put the robe on, wrapping the cord around his slender waist, and tying it closed. he jumped down off the kolto tank platform. "Come. Let us eat and you can bring me up to speed on all that has happened thus far."  
"You have a lot to catch up on then."  
Borias slid his hand into Theron's and they walked out into the corridor, heading down to the cantina.  
When they got there, Joanis, Kira, Sena and Arcann were talking amongst themselves at a booth in the corner.  
Joanis looked up at his twin as they approached. "Oh good. You're awake." He smiled warmly at Borias.  
"We were just talking about you." Arcann said.  
Senya got up from the table, and moved to sit next to Arcann on the other side.  
Borias slid into the booth next to Kira, and Theron sat to his right. "Good things, I hope." He said, smiling at Arcann across from him.  
"Oh, you know...juicy details, fantasy, fun stuff.." Kira grinned at Borias, then at Theron, who only grumbled at her.  
"Kira did hold your spirit my Lord. She saw your inner self." Senya said, looking at Borias thoughtfully.  
Borias looked at her sideways. "Should I be concerned?"  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your dirty little secrets." She grinned at Theron, smiling wickedly. Theron blushed, turning away.  
"Kira!" Joanis scolded, glaring at her.  
"I'm just teasing him Joanis. Really, I'm glad you're okay Lord Borias. We were worried about you."  
"I was only out for three days." Borias said.  
"In the tank, yes," Senya said sadly.  
"But your spirit was separated from your body for two months Borias." Theron slid his hand over Borias resting on the table.  
Borias looked at him, then the others sadly. His glance rested on his brother for a moment. "I cannot remember it all. It was a similar experience to when I was frozen in carbonite, but this time, I was not myself. I drifted in and out of consciousness, like I was lost."  
"We thought you WERE lost Borias. We thought you had died." Joanis said.  
"I felt as if I had." He looked at Senya, then rested his gaze on Theron.  
"I'm so glad you're back." Theron smiled warmly.  
Borias nodded, He squeezing Theron's hand firmly. "I could not go on without you."  
Senya stared at Borias, hand on her heart. "It is great to have you back." She placed her hand over Borias, resting on the table.  
"Me too." Joanis said. "I just got my brother back. I wouldn't want to lose him again."  
"At least you have your brother." Arcann said sadly.

"We only just found each other." Borias said.  
"You were seperated at birth, right?" Kira asked.  
"That's right." Joanis said. "Borias was taken to Korriban, while I grew up on Tython.  
"But aren't you light side?" Kira questioned. "That must have been hard for you, being a Sith and all."  
"Just as difficult being a child of the Emperor, living among the Jedi I would imagine." Borias said plainly.  
Kira shrugged. "I suppose. I only found out about six years ago."  
"I always knew that I was not quite like the other Sith, I found them to be abusive and cruel, yet I became just like them, regardless."  
"But you're so kind and warm and selfless." Arcann said. "At least, as far as Iv'e seen."  
"Iv'e seen his cruelty." Theron said sadly, his eyes drawn. "When I met him, he was the Emperor's wrath. Vicious, determined, ambitious..."  
Borias stroked his hand lightly with a finger. He smiled warmly. "Theron is right. I was selfish and cruel. I cared only for myself..." He looked into the green gold eyed warmly and smiled. "Theron showed me real love and changed my life completely." He laced his fingers with Theron's on the table. "I am a better man now. My love for him has opened up my eyes and made me change my ways."  
Kira's eyes teared up too. She rested her chin in her hands, elbows on the table. "That's so beautiful. I'm happy for you both. It's great that you both found each other. "  
"Star crossed souls." Joanis smiled at them.  
"Speaking of stars, what is the status of our new allies?" Borias asked.  
"Nahut came out of the crystal with you," Senya said. "He's in his father's body though. They seemed to have switched somehow. The other Gods are fully restored. They're helping us to find Izax."  
"The REAL Izax, that is." Theron let out a hard sigh. "This is all so frustrating and confusing. I'll be glad when this drama is over finally."  
"After what you went through with my family, I'm not surprised." Arcann said.  
Borias looked at Theron intently. "So tell me how you came to the decision to destroy the Alliance Theron."  
Everyone at the table stared at Theron, waiting. He let out a heavy sigh.  
"We had defeated Valkorian, but I didn't see any changes. In fact, things were getting worse..."  
"What do you mean?" Borias asked."  
Theron continued. " I was starting to see tension in the Alliance, and even the Zakuulans were talking about rebellion."  
Senya looked at him, questioning. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"  
Theron eyed her. "I wanted to be sure." He said softly. "I didn't want to alarm anyone. Things were tense enough on Odessen."  
"Tense, how?" Borias asked.  
"With the Eternal Empire defeated and you taking control of Zakuul, there was concern on both sides. The Empire and the Republic felt threatened that you had too much power, so they went after the superweapon on Iokath." Theron stated plainly.  
"They wanted to start another war." Joanis said.  
"Yeah." Theron nodded. "So I set up the deception on Iokath to take control of the situation. I met one of Nahut's priests there, and he told me about the God's desire for peace."  
"You should have told us about this." Senya said. "We would have done something to help."  
"I'm not so sure." Theron said sadly.  
"Why not?" Borias looked at him, his blue eyes flashed intently.  
Theron returned his stare. "This goes pretty deep Borias. Iv'e been hearing chatter over the net for the last few months, ever since you returned from the spire." He shook his head sadly. "And after murdering your old companion Quinn on Iokath, I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw your anger and your wrath. I was afraid that you were reverting to your old self."  
Arcann sighed, looking across the table at Borias. "I can understand why you didn't tell him then. You feared that he would harm you too."  
Theron nodded. "Yeah."  
Borias put an arm around Theron. "You know that I would never harm you Theron. You mean too much to me."  
Theron smiled at him fondly. "And you mean a lot to me. I would do anything to protect you."  
Borias chuckled. "I am alive and well now because of your love and dedication."  
"It hasn't been easy," Theron said, his face lost in thought. "But it's been so worth it." He smiled warmly, then frowned, continuing. "When we were on Zakuul last, I kept hearing Izax mentioned, and a Lord Wownomore." He looked into Borias blue eyes intently. "I knew they weren't talking about you."  
Borias nodded solemnly. "My father..."  
"But I assumed that your father was dead." Theron said. "Weren't all the Dark Council members killed by the Eternal Empire?" He looked at Arcann across the table.  
"Not all." Arcann said.  
"The Dark Council was scattered when the Eternal Empire attacked six years ago." Lana said, coming up to the table quietly. "We lost contact with all except for Darth Marr and Empress Acina."  
"We know that Marr is dead." Borias said.  
"Yes, and we haven't heard from Acina since your disappearance from the shuttle." Lana said.  
"Iv'e heard that Darth Vowrawn has taken control of Dromund Kaas with Acina gone. " Theron said. "Or at least, what's left of it..."  
Lana bowed her head.  
"I am sorry for your loss." Nahut said, coming up behind Lana. "My father shall pay for his cruelty. You have all paid the price dearly and have lost much, " He sighed. "And I fear much more will be lost before this all ends."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Izax watched as the surface of Zakuul burned, the planet turning to a smoky ash. the spire completely gone now, the debris from it lying on the scorched surface. Izax’s black scaled lips curled into a smile. Madrias, Ziost and now Zakuul, as well as countless others shall fall. Those that will not succumb to his will would perish in flames. Izax the devourer would reign supreme once more.  
The machines stopped suddenly. the ships in the eternal fleet stood perfectly still. nothing moved. It got deathly quiet.  
Izax’s red eyes narrowed. “ why have they stopped ?” He looked at the star map hovering in front of him. The fleet no longer moved to strike on the countless worlds.  
The tall dark Lord with the long black cloak stepped forward. his weathered bronze cheeks stretched into a frown.  
“ my son has control of the fleet. he is the eternal commander. he rules the alliance and the empire now.” Czokas said firmly.  
The smaller hooded figure stepped forward, bowing her head. “ but it is my son who has control. Lord Borias is devoted to Theron.” She eyed the dark Lord thoughtfully. “ He is ruled by his passion .”  
The other hooded woman next to Czokas scoffed.  
“ he is pure now.” she growled. “I can sense it. his heart has embraced the light.”  
Czokas eyed The young woman. “your former master, my son, is weak. he is easily manipulated.” he looked at the older woman angrily. “you are your sons master. you were once the master of a whole order. make your son obey. make him control my son. if his heart is devoted as you say, then it should be a simple task. Make him succumb.”  
The pale face drooped, the ice blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She glanced at the God.  
Izax nodded his black scaled head. “Do it.”  
The former Jedi grandmaster let out a heavy sigh. “as you wish...”


	21. Technoplague

“Activate protocol. code name: TECHNOPLAGUE.”  
Theron Stared into space suddenly. his green gold eyes unfocused. “Acknowledged. What are my orders?”  
Borias placed a hand on his shoulder. “Theron?”  
“ Resume command.” the voice echoed in his head. “eternal fleet move out.”  
Theron tapped away on his data pad resting on the table. “Commencing orders. Reset command.”  
Kira stared at Theron thoughtfully. “is he...?”  
“ looks like some kind of mind control.” Joanis said softly.  
Theron continued to tap away on his data pad absentmindedly.  
Lana nodded, trying to read the screen as Theron typed. “Theron was an agent of the republic SIS. perhaps they programmed him.”  
“It seems that Theron is being influenced by outside forces.” Borias said. “We must intervene on his behalf.” Borias sighed. “I can clear his mind, but I am afraid that his implants will prevent me from permanently removing anything embedded into his brain. He is a well trained, deeply complex machine that has been programmed by expert hands. I fear his mind is not his own. it has not been for a very long time.”  
“I know about being controlled.” Kira said.  
“agents are programmed, most times without their knowledge...” Lana rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “I still have not been able to locate Master Satele...”  
Kira got up from the table and pointed at Theron. “You think that Master Satele is controlling him?”  
“It’s possible.” Lana said.  
Theron snapped out of his daze. He looked around, shaking his head.  
Borias stroked his face. “Are you all right? You were lost for awhile.”  
Theron looked into his eyes intently. “I don’t know..I was, what was I doing?”  
“You were babbling about Protocalls and orders, and...” Kira began.  
“ it sounded as if you were being instructed to do something.” Joanis finished.  
Arcann sighed. “ you think perhaps Izax may be controlling you?” He looked at Theron thoughtfully. “ just as my father had controlled me?”  
Borias looked down at the data pad. “ Who or what is techno plague?”  
Theron stared at him. “What?”  
Borias pointed at the type on the data pad screen.  
Theron snapped, a sudden realization hitting him. “Oh no..that couldn’t be..The SIS was disbanded when I left during our war with the Eternal Empire. Satele got me the job with the SIS, she...”  
“What is it?” Borias asked.  
“ I lost contact with her when this all started.” Theron said.  
Master Amethesta reported Satele missing right after I sent out the holo for you to return after the incident on Umbara.” Borias said softly.  
Theron stared at Borias. “Satele wouldn’t do this, she...”  
Borias placed both hands on his face. “Shhh... listen to me. I can help you, clear your mind, but I need you to trust me.”  
Theron stared into the bright blue eyes intently.  
“ i’m sorry Borias. I don’t know what’s real anymore. this has all been so strange and chaotic.”  
Borias nodded, closing his eyes. He took a long slow breath.  
Theron sighed as he felt the warm flow of energy enter his body. It was like when Borias tried to comfort him after his capture on Rishi. He felt warm, content and protected.  
Lana knew what he was doing and smiled.  
“Are you using force persuade on him?” Kira asked.  
“No.” Borias said softly, resting his forehead up against Theron’s. His fingers spread across Theron’s face, focused, intent. “His mind is trained against such things. His implants prevent it.” Theron sighed happily, then passed out onto the table.  
Borias nodded to Lana, standing next to Theron at the end of the table. “Can you assist me in getting him to the med bay?”  
Lana nodded. She grabbed his right arm, gently pulling him away from the table.  
Borias got up and wrapped his arms around Theron, sweeping him off his feet.  
Senya looked at the unconscious form in Borias arms, Borias cradling him like a father holding a child.  
“ do you really believe that his own mother did this to him?”  
“ it wouldn’t surprise me Kira said plainly. “she did abandon him at birth...”  
“Kira!” Joanis scolded.  
Kira shrugged. “ all I’m saying is it doesn’t surprise me. master Satele only seemed to care about herself, her position, and the republic. she would probably do anything to win this war, including using her own son as a tool.”  
“Barbaric.” Arcann scoffed. “My father controlled all of us. I can understand what Theron has endured.”  
Sena looked upon Theron with remorse. “ to be controlled by cybernetics though, like a machine..” she touched Theron where the implants wrapped around his left eye, gently brushing the tips of her fingers along the edge where the implants molded with his skin. She looked into Borias bright blue eyes intently, her pale blue eyes teared. “I can’t believe that a mother would do that to her son...”  
“ It is only speculation for now.” Borias said. Borias looked at Senya and the others. “I shall inform you all when we know more.”  
Joanis nodded. “Call us if you need any help.”  
“I shall.” Borias carried Theron over toward the corridor that would take them to the nearest med bay.

When Borias and Lana entered the med bay on the top level of the STAR OF CORUSCANT, Mako and Dr. Oggurobb were there waiting for them.  
Mako smiled as Borias approached her carrying the unconscious Theron. Borias gently placed him down on the med cot. He let out a heavy sigh, looking at the young cybertech and the purple hutt thoughtfully.  
"I am afraid that we must intervene on Theron's behalf."  
Mako touched Theron's head gently, stroking his brow. "What did you do to him?"  
"I only placed him in a relaxed state for now. I shall need your help, both of you."  
"Whatever you need Commander, I am at your disposal." the hutt said.  
"Sure. How can I help?" Mako asked.  
"It seems that Theron is being controlled through his implants." Borias said softly. "I think that we should remove them. They may have been tampered with."  
Lana nodded. "We fear his mother may have something to do with his programming as well."  
Borias looked at Mako thoughtfully. "You told me that his implants are similar to yours. "  
"I can reprogram them." Mako said, examining his implants.  
Borias shook his head. "No. I do not wish to take any chances."  
Mako nodded. "I get it."  
The purple hutt nodded his massive head. "This must be very serious then, to alter Agent Shan this way." He looked at the unconscious form lying on the cot.  
"I was hoping that we would not have to take drastic measures, but it seems that we have no choice. Our situation is very serious indeed, and with what has happened thus far..." Borias said.  
"You mean with the Gods?" Mako asked.  
"Yes." Borias said. "I may only assume at this point, but Izax may be controlling them all, including Theron's mother and my father."  
Lana's yellow eyes narrowed. "You think perhaps they're being controlled like Theron?" She placed a slender hand on Theron's chest gently. "Theron has been acting strangely since we left Iokath, after learning about the superweapon, and then the fiasco on Umbara..."  
Borias sat on the cot by Theron's head. He gently stroked Theron's forehead with the tips of his fingers. He slid his left hand through Theron's thick head of spiky brown hair.  
Mako looked at him sideways. "You really love him, don't you my lord?" She stood close to Theron on the other side of the cot.  
"More than life itself. He changed me completely."  
"I guess it's mutual. Theron used to be bitter and angry all the time, mad at the world. Theron was never much for expressing his emotions or talking about his personal life. He's always been very private."  
Borias chuckled. "I know. He was very tightly wound when we first met."  
"I dunno about that." Mako said flatly. "I would say more cautious. He's been hurt so much, but he seems focused now, happier.." Mako looked at Borias and smiled.  
Borias nodded. "It seems so, though his current actions would reflect otherwise." He stared past Mako.  
"I know he's crazy about you." Mako said. "Theron would probably do anything for you."  
"She's right," Lana said thoughtfully. "But we aren't sure about Theron's actions now."  
"That is why I wish to do this. I cannot bear to see any more harm come to him. He could easily have been lost to us."  
Mako nodded. "So you're sure about this? I can make him new implants if you really think that we're in danger."  
He sighed, then looked at Mako and Oggurobb. "Will you give us a moment? I wish to speak with Lana privately."  
"Ok. We'll be back in a few minutes." Mako said. "I'll study his implants."  
"..and I'll prepare for the operation." Oggurobb added.  
Lana watched the two leave the room, then turned toward Borias. "Why the sudden privacy?"  
Borias looked at her thoughtfully, continuing to stroke Theron's brow with his left hand. He didn't even make eye contact with her. He stared at the resting Theron and smiled suddenly. "When we were on Rishi, why did you not inform Theron of your plans?" Lana's eyes narrowed angrily. "Oh, not this again!" Her yellow eyes bore into Borias bright blue eyes as he slowly lifted his head to look at her. She huffed angrily. "Theron never let his capture from the Revanites go."  
"Please answer the question Lana. This is important."  
"I..." She let out an exasperated sigh, placing her hands on her slender hips. "It was important to get the information on the Revanites camp and their operations. I trusted Theron to be successful in that task, but I figured that he would do better under pressure and follow through with the mission. I was afraid that we wouldn't have been successful if I had told him."  
"By doing so, you had betrayed Theron's trust. He has always held a grudge because of that. He is very sensitive and has serious trust and betrayal issues."  
Lana sighed. "I know that now. Perhaps I knew that then, but we were under a lot of pressure and I wasn't thinking straight. My main concern was to successfully complete the mission."  
Borias nodded. "We must all make sacrifices, it seems. I think that Theron has done as you did on Rishi. He feared that this mission would be unsuccessful if he had mentioned it to anyone, that we would dissuade him from continuing with his plans."  
Lana rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I see...I understand now. He was only being cautious. He only wished to succeed in his task."  
"Though this instance with the Gods, our abduction, the rituals..it is all very entailed it seems."  
"Indeed. There is much we still don't know, and Theron was caught up in all of this madness."  
Borias stroked Theron's forehead again thoughtfully. "He has been through so much turmoil...so much pain.." Borias let out a long heavy sigh. "I cannot see him suffer any longer. He will most likely be cross with me for doing this, but I do this for his own good, to protect him, as he had gone out of his way for me many times, keeping me safe." He smiled at Lana. "Will you give us a moment?"  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
"Thank you Lana, you have been a great help to me, and a great friend and advisor."  
"Thank you my Lord. I appreciate your admiration and trust in me. It means a lot." She smiled at him, then turned to leave him alone with Theron.  
Borias watched her leave the med bay. His mind raced. He took a breath. Trust, safety, peace...these were all lacking as of late. He looked down at the sleeping Theron. 'I would do anything to protect you.' He had said...Borias thought about that statement for a moment. Theron had been loyal right from the beginning. He would never betray me. He gave up everything he knew to come to Odessen and help build the Alliance. Why take all that time to build it up, and then tear it all down again? Something was indeed amiss. The Eternal Empire was gone, the Alliance in control, but it seemed that nothing had really changed, in fact, it seemed to just go back to the way it was before, the Empire..the Republic..all the turmoil. Theron knew that. He tried to make things better for all of us, but it seems that the Gods had other plans. Borias placed a hand on Theron's chest, watching it rise and fall rhythmically. "All shall be well again my love."  
Theron began to stir beneath his touch. His green gold eyes blinked open, looking up at Borias hovering over him. "Oh hey...what happened? I passed out."  
Borias stroked his face with the back of his other hand, his slender fingers brushing Theron's cheek. "I only placed you in a temporary sleep."  
"Oh. How long was I out?"  
"Not for long" He smiled at Theron warmly. "We must speak."  
Theron sat up, looking into the bright blue eyes thoughtfully. "Uh oh. I know that look. What's up?"  
Borias grabbed his hands, squeezing them firmly. "After what has happened thus far, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps you are being controlled and I wish to be sure that does not happen again."  
"You mean with the Gods? But they're on our side right? Well, except for Izax, of course."  
"I mean with your mother dearest. I think she has sided with Izax, as well as my father. It seems that our parents are working against us."  
"But Satele wouldn't do that. She's only worked for the Republic, she.."  
"I know, but much has changed. We do not have all of the answers. Only speculation, but it seems to me that we have all been manipulated."  
Theron let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe...I'm not sure anymore. I may have been programmed, and my whole life a lie, a lot of it fuzzy, but one thing is crystal clear...my feelings for you." He looked into the bright blue eyes and smiled. "I have loved you since that first day i saw you Borias. That hasn't changed. If anything has, it's that I love you more, and I always will."  
Borias returned the warm smile. He reached up and held Theron's face in his hands. He stroked theron's warm brown cheeks with his thumbs. "I could not possibly love you more than I already do Theron. You have changed me forever. I shall love you till my dying day. Always, forever my beloved." He leaned to kiss him, and Theron fell into his strong embrace. 

"Are we interrupting?" The purple hutt slithered into the room behind them, with Mako following him in.  
Borias pulled away from Theron, looking over his shoulder at them. "Come in Doctor, Mako." He rested his hands on both sides of Theron's legs as he sat there on the cot.  
Theron grumbled, having his romantic moment with Borias interrupted. They got so little private time together.  
Mako stepped up to the cot, grimacing. "I'm sorry to disturb you Theron, but Lord Borias said that this was important."  
Theron eyed them thoughtfully. "What were you planning to do?"  
"I thought that it would be imperative to have your implants removed in the event that they have been tampered with." Borias said softly. < br /> Theron looked at Oggurobb, who fiddled with objects in the med-bay. "So...this is, what? An intervention?" He glanced at Mako.  
She chuckled nervously. "Lord Borias asked me to look at your implants. He thought that if you were being controlled, I could fix it so that they would stop."  
Theron shook his head. "They won't Obviously, I was used as a pawn to get to you." He looked at Borias. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Borias. I didn't know."  
Borias put a hand on his knee. "It seems that we are both being played. Most likely by our parents, and Izax." He sighed. "For all we know, your mother and my father may also be pawns."  
"Possibly." Theron said, arms crossed. "So now what?"  
"Allow Doctor Oggurobb and Mako to help you." Borias said softly.  
"By removing my implants?"  
Mako nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Considering what's happened to us, we think this is the best plan."  
Theron nodded. "If you think it will help, I'll allow it."  
Borias smiled at him. "Thank you dearest. I think this would be best for all of us. We know not who is involved in all of this drama. We do not know who to trust any longer."  
Theron chuckled. "That sounds awfully familiar. Just like the day we met on Manaan, remember?"  
Borias nodded, smiling. "How could I forget? My life changed that day. Though if Colonel Derek and Darth Arkus had not betrayed our people, we would never have met."  
"True enough." Theron said.   
Mako examined his implants, tapping on a data pad. Theron studied her, She had cybernetic implants wrapped around her left eye as well, though different from his. "How long have you had your implants?"  
"All my life." Mako said.  
Theron nodded. "I've had mine since I joined the SIS when I was 17. Not all my life, but long enough to be used to them. Comm channels, radio waves, personal chatter... I always pick up these frequencies that..." Theron chuckled. "You know what? You don't want to know."  
Borias smiled warmly. "You shall have to tell me sometime. I would love to hear about it."  
"I'm sure you've heard some really interesting stuff over the years." Mako said.  
Theron shrugged. "Some of it is okay. Being directly connected to the net is helpful with my work, but then I never get any privacy either. Not much quiet time. It isn't like I can just shut it off." He sighed.  
"Will you miss it?" Borias asked.  
Theron reached up and stroked the place on Borias temple above the left eye where his implants had been. "I was kinda looking forward to us being connected, but now it looks like we won't get that chance." He sighed.  
Borias reached up to grab Theron's hand, holding Theron's right in his left, squeezing it gently. "I suppose that we shall have to do this the old fashioned way, like everyone else."  
Mako smiled at them. "So, are you ready to become a normal human again?"  
Theron shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
"Don't worry. This won't take long." Mako said reassuringly. Borias looked over at the purple hutt looming over them. "If you do not mind doctor, I shall stay with him while you do the procedure."  
The hutt nodded his massive head. "Of course commander."


	22. Solving the puzzle

"Do you think we'll actually catch him? Izax, I mean." Kira stared out into space from the floor to celing window of the STAR OF CORUSCANT bridge.  
"My father shall be found, and dealt with." Nahut said softly.  
Lord Scourge frowned. "We shall also have to find the Emperor and disperse with him as well."  
Joanis looked up at the immortal Sith lord. "What do you mean? My brother destroyed the Emperor. Valkorian is dead. His spirit no longer resides inside Borias body."  
Scourge blinked. His yellow eyes narrowed. "He was not the Emperor. He is still alive."  
"Wait...what?" Kira said, looking at him.  
He speaks the truth. Scyva said, her blue cheeks drooping into a frown. "He speaks of Zildrog."  
"Zildrog?" Senya questioned. I thought Izax and Zildrog were one and the same."  
"They are, and they are not." Scyva said softly. "They are two parts of the same entity. The one you knew as Valkorian became Izax, the other was Tenebrae, who became Zildrog."  
"I thought Valkorian WAS Tenebrae." Lana said.  
"No, " Scourge spoke up. "Though you are well familiar with his title, his other persona...Vitiate."  
"I see, so if Valkorian wasn't Vishiate, the Sith Emperor as he claimed, then who was he really?" Lana asked, pertubed.  
"He was a Zakuulan noble who had great power in the force." Scyva said softly.  
"My father gave him our power when we were laid to rest on the GRAVESTONE a century ago." Nahut offered softly.  
"So let me get this straight. Izax AND Zildrog are both the Emperor?" Kira asked.  
"It makes sense." Borias said as he strolled onto the bridge. He came up to the group gathered on the bridge deck in front of the celing to floor window. "I had not thought of it at the time, but now upon reflection..." There was so much tension on the bridge of the ship that it hung in the air.  
"What is it my Lord?" Lana stood next to Borias quietly. Joanis came up next to him on his other side with Kira.  
Borias chuckled in spite of the tension in the air. "It explains much." Borias nodded, deep in thought. "When Darth Marr and I stood before Valkorian, he claimed he was the Emperor. Of course, we just assumed that he was Vishiate, but apparently, that was not the case."  
"I always wondered how Vitiate could possibly destroy Ziost, then disappear into wild space, then resurface on Zakuul months later. The Eternal Empire wasn't created in a fornight." Lana said.  
"He could have achieved it if he had been in two places at the same time." Scourge huffed.  
"How do you mean?" Kira asked.  
"The Emperor is eternal, unending, but I do not think even he has the power to divide himself into two seperate entities."  
"Revan did so, on Rishi and Yavin four," Lana said sternly. "and he is not the Emperor."  
"Even so, he held great power, like the Emperor." Borias said softly. "If Valkorian was not Vitiate, our Emperor, then who was it that I destroyed at the spire?"  
"He was not destroyed." Nahut said. "When you dispursed my father's spirit from your body, he was only gone temporarily. His spirit returned to the GRAVESTONE."  
"the crystal." Borias said. "His spirit was held in the crystal with me. I thought it was you, but it turns out that it was Izax the whole time." Borias looked up at Nahut thoughtfully.  
"Yes." Nahut said. "I was on the GRAVESTONE the whole time."  
"So what happened to the REAL Emperor? OUR Emperor?" Kira asked.  
"If we know our father, Izax shall seek out Zildrog and destroy him." Aivela said, frowning. "They were rivals when father gave our power to Lord Valkorian."  
"I knew Valkorian was always powerful, but it seemed that his power was so much more than was believable. He got his power from the gods." Senya said sadly.  
"That explains so much." Arcann said, his eyes narrowing.  
"I have fought so many powerful foes, but none matched Valkorian's." Borias sighed deeply. "We thought he was Vitiate, but even the Sith Emperor had his limits. Valkorian seemed to have an unending source of power."  
Kira shuddered suddenly. She took a breath, gasping. She felt cold, uneasy. A booming, deep voice sounded in her head. "Come to me my child..." Her eyes went wide. "No...youre not here. Leave me be."  
"...my rest is over. The time is now.." The voice echoed in her mind.  
Joanis noticed her distress. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder gently. "Kira? What is it?"  
She shivered. "I...heard the Emperor's voice just now, in my head."  
"What?" Borias turned to look at her.  
"Yeah. It was him, Vitiate...Zildrog, whatever...but he's not here, he's..."  
"Where is Zildrog now?" Borias looked up at the row of gods standing on the bridge deck of the STAR OF CORUSCANT. They towered over him. Even Esne, who was the smallest of the titans, stood at least a foot taller then him.  
"We battled with him a century ago, he was injured, almost dead. He disappeared after the battle." Nahut said, stepping foward.  
"Valkorian was the last being to see Zildrog alive." Scyva offered softly. "We gave him our power before we retreated to the GRAVESTONE to rest."  
Arcann chuckled, almost to himself. "We always thought that Zildrog was a myth growing up. A scary story told to children to make them behave." His scarred face stretched into a smile. "It turns out that he's one of the lost gods of Zakuul."  
"Or a lost Emperor." Borias added. He frowned, looking past the gods and over toward the stairs leading to the corridor. "When Theron went to Copero, he was searching for a relic, an artifact."  
"The Star Map?" Lana questioned.  
"No, the map only led him to his real query." Borias rubbed his bronzed chin thoughtfully.  
"I know that pensive look." Lana said, looking up at him.  
"What if the artifact was not the map itself, or another object, but instead a person." Borias said.  
"The Chiss mentioned that the map was procured by the Empire years ago. It was lost, hidden away from the Dark Council..." Lana said softly.  
Kira pointing gasped. "They were hiding something, something that they didn't want anyone to find."  
"It would seem so." Borias said.  
"What could they be hiding? It must be something very important." Joanis said.  
"The Emperor!" Kira breathed. "It has to be. I can feel it. He spoke to me, in my head."  
"What did he say?" Borias asked.  
"Something about his rest being over, and now is the time. Whatever that means." Kira said.  
"Well, he was not destroyed on Ziost like we thought." Borias sighed. "Perhaps he was only biding his time, resting, like the gods, so that he could rise again."  
"We must find Zildrog and Izax and defeat them both." Nahut said softly.  
The gods stood, defiant. Even the high vaulted celing of the ship seemed small next to them.  
"We shall win. We must." Tyth boomed. his deep voice vibrated in the area throughout the bridge.  
Aivela stood steadfast next to her brother faithfully. "We shall not suffer another defeat."  


***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Izax narrowed his red eyes. "Why has he not responded to my call?"  
Satele shook her hooded head. "I don't know my Lord. I sent the program as you instructed."  
"Perhaps someone has interfered somehow?" Czokas growled. "My son has skilled slicers and agents working for the Alliance."  
"So he has been compromised then? Controlled by another?" Izax's red eyes glistened in the dim light on the bridge of his ship. He huffed in frustration.  
"My son is resourceful, but he doesn't know of his programming." Satele said plainly.  
"Perhaps he found out, and has planned accordingly." Czokas said angrily.  
"There is only one way to discover the truth, though I do not wish to be found." Satele offered.  
Izax eyed her thoughtfully. "Go then. Take the Sith with you. She shall monitor you and guarantee your success." He nodded his scaled head to Jaesa.  
"As you say master." Jaesa bowed low to the god.  
Izax crossed his arms, watching as the two women disappeared from view.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Borias walked silently into the med bay. Mako greeted him at the door.  
"He's resting now." She smiled up at the bronze skinned Sith Lord.  
Borias returned the smile. "There were no problems then? Theron will be alright?"  
"Doctor Oggurobb said he should be left here so that we can monitor his vitals, just in case."  
"I understand." Borias walked over to the med cot where Theron was resting. He bent down to kiss him on his tanned forehead, then stroked the place where the implants had been. He looked over at Mako. "I shall leave him in your capable hands then. I shall return tomorrow to check on him."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The heavily hooded figure moved silently into the med bay. She smiled at the resting form lying on the cot. The STAR OF CORUSCANT was quiet, they had all gone to sleep, save for a few here and there, wandering the dreadnaught.  
"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" the smaller of the two women said, whispering.  
The taller woman nodded her hooded head. Her pale blue eyes started to glisten with tears. "Yes, though it must be done. The Alliance must die. The gods shall fight against us. My son has seen to that." she reached to touch Theron, but then drew her pale hand away.  
"I thought you said that he would obey." Jaesa said softly, looking at the sleeping Theron lying on the med cot.  
Satele sighed deeply. "He has so far, but now the commander, the leader of the Alliance, Lord Borias, has taken matters into his own hands. He has turned my son against me."  
Jaesa scoffed. "My master has turned to the light because of your son. He has become weak."  
Satele shook her head. "No...he is guided by something else, something I felt once, but did not adhere to...love."  
Jaesa let out a heavy cackle. "Bah! Love, like peace, is for the weak."  
Satele smiled sadly. "The Jedi always believed that peace was the answer, but I have found that it is indeed, as the Sith say, a lie."  
Jaesa looked up at the former Jedi Grandmaster thoughtfully. "Well...I never thought I would ever hear a Jedi say that. Especially not YOU of all people. Having been a Jedi myself, I lived that lie until I found the dark side more rewarding."  
"Sadly, it seems to be the truth. Much has changed, though not for the better."  
"Oh, it shall be better." Jaesa said flatly. "You will see. I thought I was happy as a jedi, always looking for peace and truth, but I was always disappointed. Now I am fulfilled."  
Satele nodded, sighing. "I hope that you are correct in that. If things ever needed to change, it's now." She raised her pale hand, using the force. The yellow white stream of energy flowed into the air. Theron floated off of the med cot slowly.  
Jaesa pulled a syringe from her robe pocket and injected Theron with it. They both grabbed him, the Satele tapped a device strapped to her wrist. With a whoosh and a flash of light, the three disappeared from sight...


	23. Coulda, shoulda, woulda

Tell me what you see Theron.”  
Theron sat, cross legged on the ground behind the Jedi Temple. he just couldn’t do this anymore. he would never be a Jedi.  
“ I see a rock Master Zho, I have always seen a rock…”  
Master Zho let out a sigh. “I have taught you all that I can.” he shrugged. “I have tried to appease your mother, but you are not force-sensitive.”  
Theron sighed. “I know.” he looked up at the aged Jedi, the man who had raised him from an infant.  
“I’m sorry… I’ve tried so hard.”  
“I know. you have done the best you could.”  
“ if I’m not going to be a Jedi, what will I do?”  
Ngani Zho smiled. “you cannot become a Jedi, so I am starting you on another path.” he smiled at the Maraluka heading toward them.  
“hello Nagani. Are you well?” she smiled at the Jedi Master.  
“ master Amethesta.”  
she was slightly taller than Theron who was 5’9”, putting her at 5’10” and slender build. her gray hair had a purple Hue to it, making her appear exotic.  
“this is my student, Theron.”  
“I know young Master Shan.” She looked at him fondly. “his mother speaks of him often.”  
it was hard to make eye contact, since Maraluka didn’t have them. Theron studied her face.  
“Are you ready to go?” she smiled at Theron.  
“go? Where?”  
“oh, you have not spoken to him as of yet?” she looked at Master Zho.  
Theron, Master Amethesta is taking you to your father, Commander Malcolm.”  
“Commander Malcolm? Isn’t he the commander of the Republic Army?”  
“he is.” Master Zho said, nodding.  
“so I’m going to be a soldier now?” Theron frowned.  
Amethesta giggled. “not quite, though you will be working for him.” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I shall speak to you about it on the way.”  
Theron looked down at his feet. “Coruscant…I always wanted to go there.” I just hope I don’t run into Lazuli, he thought.  
“trust us my son. I think this is best for you. Master Zho smiled at him.  
Theron took one look at his father, his master, the only person who had ever loved him. His green gold eyes teared up. He threw his arms around him.  
Master Zho hugged him, then released him. “go now we shall speak soon.” He watched as Amethesta walked away with Theron. She walked with a hand on his back.  
“all will be well. I sense your hesitation, your fear..”  
Theron shook his head. “I’m not scared.”  
“perhaps not but something is upsetting you.”  
Theron sighed. “it’s Coruscant. Someone I don’t wish to see is there now.”  
Amethesta smiled. “not to worry. I am certain your new studies with your new position will keep you quite busy. there will be no time for anything or anyone else.”  
How cold, Theron thought, But in a way, that was good. he needed to clear his mind from his encounter with lazuli.  
They arrived at the cargo bay of the Jedi Temple, where a shuttle was waiting. a bronze skin Mirilan opened the door to the shuttle.  
“another passenger to Courscant?” his bronze cheeks spread into a grin.  
“captain.” Amethesta greeted him pleasantly.  
He nodded to her. “master Amethesta. How ya been?”  
She smirked at his banter. “it has been all of three days since I saw you last. nothing has changed.” she smiled. “how is my other charge?”  
“arrived safely on Courscant yesterday. she’s with master Satele. she’s waiting for him.” the captain pointed to Theron.  
“Master Satele wants to see me?” Theron asked. “I thought I was going to see my father.”  
“you are, but she wanted to see you first.” the captain shrugged. “I don’t know…family stuff, maybe. I don’t ask questions. I just do what I need to do so I can get paid.”he grinned. “And she pays well.”  
Amethesta smiled. “I have to get back to work. I have business to finish up here. I will check back with you next week Theron.”  
“Come on young sir. adventure awaits.” he led Theron up the ramp to the shuttle.  
the captain walked up to the console and closed the door, then walked over to the front the shuttle, sliding into the Pilot’s seat. he flicked some switches on the flight panel.  
“topaz one. clear for takeoff. Destination: Courscant.”  
“all clear topaz One.” The voice responded on the comm. “have a safe flight.”  
He turned to Theron. “Captain bronzetopaz, at your service.” he smiled. “sit back and enjoy the ride. get comfy cause it’s 42 hours to Courscant. if you want to change, there’s some extra clothes in the crate back there.” He motioned with a thumb over his right shoulder.  
“good idea. I think maybe I will.” Theron said, getting up from his seat.  
Bronzetopaz looked him over as he prepared for takeoff. “they should fit you. we’re about the same size.”  
Theron shuffled through the crate full of clothing.  
“your stuff?”  
“yeah.” Topaz chuckled. “don’t worry, it’s clean.”  
Theron picked up a faded tunic shirt and sniffed it. he pulled the robe up over his head and threw it on the floor. he took off the worn breeches he was wearing and replaced them with cargo pants. he pulled the tunic over his head and tucked it into the pants.  
“ now this is more like it.” he smiled at the red leather jacket with white stripe on the yoke.  
“ it looks great on you.” Topaz replied, grinning at Theron. “the Jedi aren’t much for style...”  
“they don’t care about material things.”  
topaz laughed heartily. I know. I’ve noticed.”  
Theron slid the black leather boots on, then found a draped brown leather belt and put it across his slender hips.  
“now you look more like a Smuggler. Topaz grinned.  
Theron slid into the seat next to him. “better than the blasted Jedi robes.”  
“I’ll say.”  
“So how do you know master Amethesta?”  
“she brings padawans to Courscant for work after they’re trained.”  
“she works with Satele?”  
“ yeah. she’s even brought force users from Korriban.”  
Theron’s eyes widened. “Satele works with Sith?”  
“converts more like.” topaz said. “In fact, the one I brought to Coruscant a few days ago was a Chiss.”  
“Was her name Lazuli?”  
“yeah, you know her?”  
Theron looked away, his face drawn. “yeah I do.”  
“oh sorry …I didn’t know.”  
Theron shook his head sadly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“okay we won’t sorry to bring it up.”  
“I need to get over it. I will keep busy from now on.”  
“oh, I’m sure your mom and the Commander will have plenty for you to do.”  
“I hope so.”  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
“he’s here Grandmaster.”  
“thank you. send him in.”  
The young padawan led Theron into the parlor outside of the Jedi council room. She closed the door behind her.  
Theron never really thought about Grand Master Satele Shan, his mother. Ngani Zho had raised him and he never knew about his parents, only what master Zho had told him over the years.  
The Grandmaster motioned to the chair across from her. “won’t you sit down?” she eyed him, looking at his new outfit. he thought she was judging him, cutting through him like sliced bread.  
“master Zho says that you have done well.”  
“apparently not well enough. isn’t that why I’m here?”  
“it’s true. Yes, in a way. you are not force-sensitive so, I chose another path for you.”  
“got my whole life planned out, huh?” he scoffed. she was resolute, cold.  
“I have done what is best for you. it has always been that way. you may not agree with my decision, but it is in your best interest.”  
“like abandoning me at birth? how was that good for me mother? Because I really want to know.”  
She felt his anger and his pain. “you have every reason to hate me. I understand, but you do not.”  
“maybe I never will.” he said.  
Satele sighed.“ I am sending you to see Commander Malcolm now. perhaps he may shed some light on what you need to do.”  
he wanted to slap her smug, Jedi face. he had to restrain himself, though. Master Zho had taught him a technique to calm himself when he was upset.  
she tapped the comm on her desk. “L’arimar will you come to my office please?”  
“ As you wish Grandmaster.” the voice responded.  
a few moments later, a tall, slender Maraluka appeared at the doorway.  
His robes were much more fancy than the other Jedi Theron had seen so far. he wore a deep emerald green robe with brown accents that matched his golden brown hair, which was long and tied back with a leather thong.  
Great. another Maraluka, Theron thought. I could never tell if they’re looking at me. you can’t make eye contact with someone who didn’t have eyes. they were a disturbing race. They saw through the force, it was explained to him. He just thought that they were creepy.  
“please escort Theron to Commander Malcolm’s office.”  
“it shall be my pleasure." he chimed, almost singing.  
He looked at Theron, the visor covering his face where his eyes would be if he had them.  
“I have never seen a jedi dressed like that before.” he said.  
“I’m not a Jedi, and you aren’t dressed like one either, I might add.”  
L’arimar chuckled. “Jedi are so drab, don’t you think?”  
Theron shrugged. “I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess so.”  
He walked with L’arimar down the hall, down the stairs to the first floor, then across to another corridor in the Senate tower.  
They entered the large room which served as the Republic Army headquarters. They were greeted by a tall, broad-shouldered soldier with a heavily scarred face. he rose from the large desk in the corner of the wide room that served as the command center.  
The man extended a gloved hand toward Theron. “you must be Theron.”  
“commander.” Theron bowed his head with respect.  
The Commander motioned to an officer in a field jacket like the one that Theron was wearing.  
“agent Ki’nek.” Commander Malcolm said.  
The blue Twlek came forward and extended a gloved hand to Theron. Theron shook it.  
“agent Ki’nek will show you around.” Malcolm’s heavily scarred face smiled.  
“I’m Theron Shan. Pleased to meet you agent.”  
Ki’nek looked at him sideways. “any relation to The Grandmaster?”  
I’m off to a great start. Theron thought. I just got here, and already they’re asking about my mother. he lied to suit his own purpose.  
“Shan is a very common surname.”  
Malcolm giggled. “I’ve known a few myself.” He looked at Theron thoughtfully. Could it be? Satele never told me she had a son… “where did you come from again?”  
“Tython.” Theron said plainly. He looked at the commander. by the Stars! he doesn’t know... it seems my mother kept secrets from him too. Poor guy. Little did Theron know, that secrets would become his life.  
Later, after Agent Ki’nek showed him around the Senate tower, they came to another large control room, were a stocky, middle aged man greeted them.  
“ welcome to the Republic Strategic Information Service.”  
Ki'nek shrugged. “we call it the SIS for short.”  
“I’m director Marcus Trant.”  
Theron shook the director’s hand. “Theron Shan.”  
The director looked at him, Ki'nek shook his blue head, his lekku shaking. “forget it Marcus. I already asked him.” he patted Theron on the shoulder. “I guess you better get used to people asking.”  
“ I guess so.”  
the director laughed. “we have to do a lot of things. some we don’t want to do. think you’re up for that?”  
“ I like a challenge.” Theron said.  
“good.” Marcus said cheerfully. “welcome to the SIS Theron.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“ Are you sure about this ?” Satele looked at Jace thoughtfully.  
The grizzled soldier nodded his heavily scarred head. “it’s necessary I’m afraid. he’s become reckless... unpredictable and impulsive.”  
Satele frowned. she always wanted what was best for her son. “if you think it would help him.”  
“it would help us more. our son must do his job without distraction, without exterior influences clouding his judgment. he must be a well oiled machine.”  
“like his father?” Satele grumbled trust me Satele its best this way. we can’t take any chances.”  
“very well.” Satele sighed. “I sense the darkness in him. perhaps this shall temper it.” Satele looked down at the unconscious young man on the med cot. She brushed her pale hand along the implants cradling his left eye, tracing them with the tips of her fingers.  
“He shall need a secret code name.”  
Jace smiled slightly. “He’s a brilliant slicer and likes to hide in the shadows. I think technoplague would be fitting.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

"...I do not wish to hear another word about it." Satele said, her voice firm and demanding.  
"Satele..." Theron started, he always addressed his mother as such since they were never close, having been given over to the Jedi as a baby to Master Zho, Satele's teacher.  
"You shouldn't go there alone. It's too dangerous."  
The grand master shook her head. "No! I want to do this on my own. I NEED to do this. The whole galaxy is at stake under this threat."  
"But the Jedi need you. The order..." Theron pleaded.  
Satele threw up her hands. Guarded, angry. "The order will prevail without me. I trust that they will find a new path."  
"But the Republic needs you.." Theron said firmly. He couldn't believe this steadfast, strong, and determined woman would just give up on her people so easily.  
Satele sighed heavily. " I need to go see it for myself...this Eternal Empire . It is tearing the core worlds apart and stars know many more..."  
She paused looking around the area where Theron landed the shuttle. she looked her son Square in his green-gold eyes, studying the warm brown face.  
"You must understand. I HAVE to do this."  
Theron was never close to his mother before, but since their battle with their ancestor Revan, the two had become closer. not so much as a mother and son should be, but closer than before.  
Theron forgot his abandonment issues for the moment and felt some kind of pain Instead, A pain that was never there before, a gripping feeling in the middle of his chest.  
"why must you go alone? the Jedi would surely want to help. maybe dad could get havoc squad to back you up." Theron offered.  
Satele looked down, lamenting. "absolutely not. I haven't seen your father in a long time. I do not wish to see him now."  
There was obviously hurt and longing there, Theron thought.  
He hadn't had much contact with Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm much, only on missions where he was sent to Couruscant or Nar Shaddaa. there wasn't much between Theron and his father, the father son dynamic was nonexistent. it was like they weren't even related. their meetings were brief, cold, like a business transaction and not a father talking to his son. Theron had hoped that since so much was changing with the eternal empire, destroying all that he knew, maybe things would get better in the end. he was optimistic.  
 "OK fine, but would you please keep me posted?" he put his hands on his slender hips, head down, looking at her sideways. "You know I can keep a secret, being in the SIS. if that's what you really want. keeping secrets from everyone... even me."  
"I will. not to worry Theron  I shall  be all right."  
He was sure she was just saying that to pacify him.  
"you know  I'll be there if you need me." Theron said as she started to move away from him. her pack on her back, her double bladed light saber clipped to her belt.  
she smiled slightly over her shoulder at him. "I know I may always count on you Theron." She turned, then walked toward the high hills of the endless swamp.  
Theron watched his mother fade into the distance. he watched until she was a white dot in an endless sea of green.  
He grumbled, then stomped over to the shuttle that was parked a few feet away, nestled among the groove of willow trees. he climbed into the shuttle, then slid into the pilot seat.    
I should have landed up top, he thought, but Satele wanted to be all secretive about this and had him land in the swamp instead of up top above the city of Zakuul. a better idea, maybe. she obviously didn't wish to be seen. she insisted on coming here alone to see it for herself, though Theron couldn't figure out why. she wanted to be alone. Secret Jedi stuff maybe. he knew all about keeping secrets, being an agent for the SIS (strategic information service) but she could have at least let me know what she was doing.  
dammit mother why must you do this to me?  
Satele had always been distant, bull headed and difficult, and Theron resented her, but she was his mother, after all.  
Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments, but Theron's mother had done just that. She broke the rules and bore a son. He was a result of two people coming together under dire circumstances...a war, and Theron wanted to do the right thing. He let out a heavy sigh. Fine mother, you’re on your own then. Don’t look for any more help from me.  
Jedi really were infuriating, he thought. He punched the controls and the shuttle slowly made it’s ascent into the humid Zakuulan sky.

************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron let out a deep sigh. He dreaded what was coming next, but it needed to be done. One last thing before i leave Courscant. He jumped on his speeder and flew it toward the Senate Tower in the center of the city. He parked the speeder outside and walked through the wide, circular foyer, then over to the corridor that led to the command base.  
When he strolled into the command center, Jace Malcom rose to greet him.  
Jace eyed him. "Where have you been I haven't seen you in a couple days."  
"Busy." Theron said shortly.  
"Too busy to answer your halo-calls?"  
Theron stared at his father, frowning. "I need to talk to you Commander." He eyed the other agents and staff walking around the room. "Alone."  
Jace nodded to the others. "Leave us."  
The officers and agents shuffled out of the command center and disappeared out into the corridor.  
Theron let out a sigh. "I have to give you my resignation Malcolm."  
Jace frowned. Theron still couldn't accept that he was my son. He continued to use the formality, and using his surname instead of dad. He stared at Theron. "You're serious aren't you?"  
"I can't do this anymore Commander. I can't stay here and see everything destroyed."  
"No! I can't allow it! We need you here."  
Theron's eyes blazed. He glared angrily at his father. "You're giving in to the Empire Malcom. How could you? I can't believe you're just giving up."  
"I fight FOR the Republic!" Jace shook his big fists. "I thought you did too. Now you're abandoning us, your people, your..." He paused. "Family."  
Theron's green-gold eyes bore into him. "Family Malcom? Oh, that's rich. We've never been a family. You never knew I existed up till five years ago."  
Jace stared at him, pleading. "Satele never told me about you, you know that son. Your mother..."  
"She abandoned me at birth. She never even kept in contact with me until I joined the SIS. She kept me a secret. Damned Jedi and their platitudes and detachment."  
"Now you detach yourself from us, from the Republic, and now you're leaving. How is that fighting for us?"  
"This Empire is taking over Malcom, and you're allowing it to happen. You and Suresh."  
Jace shrugged. "We have no choice. They're taking everything from us. Suresh..."  
"Suresh will grind the Republic to dust. You watch." Theron stared at him thoughtfully. "I can't just sit back and watch it happen. I'm going to wild space to fight the Eternal Empire. There's nothing left for me here." He eyed Jace cooly. "You should go too. The Jace Malcom I know stood for something. He fought for justice, honor and the good of the Republic. He didn't sit back and just let the Empire take over, bowing down to them. Even Satele has left.."  
"How dare you!" Jace fumed.  
Theron stared at him. "You just can't see the truth. You refuse to accept it." He started for the door. He looked over his shoulder at Jace. "Goodbye Malcom. I'd say it was a pleasure working for you, but I would be lying, and sadly, in my line of work it's a necessity."  
He walked out into the corridor not looking back. He didn't even turn around when he heard his father's heavy footsteps behind him. He knew Jace was right behind him, following. Theron quickened his pace, making his way down the corridor, through the foyer and out onto the long walkway leading from the Senate Tower.  
Jace appeared at the doorway just as Theron was riding away on his speeder, heading toward the Spaceport. He watched his son disappear into the distance. He shook his heavily scarred head. He doesn't understand, Jace thought. Theron was always troubled. Jace tried to accomidate his son, but Theron was never satisfied. He was an excellent agent, a tireless young man who threw himself into his work, but he was too emotional. His passion always got the better of him.  
Jace grumbled as he turned, then walked back into the foyer and over to the long corridor that headed to the Command center and the SIS base. He was angry, hurt and disappointed, but he also hoped that Theron would have more luck fighting the Empire then he had. Maybe we will prevail after all. He just hoped that Theron would live through all this. Satele had already disappeared, leaving without a trace, and now his son was leaving him too. It's all falling apart, but i'll be damned if i'm going to give up, Jace Thought, regardless of what Theron or anyone else thought...  
Theron arrived at the spaceport and went over to where the shuttle heading for Odessen was waiting for him. The alien met him at the door. the big black eyes glowed, the puckered lips smiled. “mistress Beniko sent me to meet you.” He yammered in his language. “she will meet us at these coordinates.”  
Theron took the datapad from him. “we ready to go?”  
the small alien nodded. they climbed onto the shuttle.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias smiled warmly at him, staring into the green-gold eyes that had haunted him all this time, and he didn't know why. Now he knew. "I saw your mother in the woods. She and Darth Marr helped me to heal."  
"My mother was with Darth Marr?"  
Borias held onto his face, smiling. "Volkorian is gone Theron. My mind is clear now. Satele and Marr helped me to realise what I must do, and who I must work with to rebuild, to make things as they were before.." He stopped, staring at Theron.  
Theron held onto him. "What?"  
"Make things as they were before..." Borias repeated. "That made me think.... " He rubbed Theron's cheeks with his thumbs. "Made me think of you... of us." He smiled. "Do you still love me? I am certain this must have been really difficult for you, me not remembering, not being with you."  
Theron looked deeply into Borias' bright blue eyes, his own filled with tears now. "I never stopped loving you Borias. I..."  
Borias wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I know, and I am sorry I caused you so much pain. I really want you to be happy."  
Theron let out a big sigh. "I'm happy you're here, with me now, but is this what you want? What about Vette?  
Borias shook his head. "I never loved her. I know it's not right that I led her along." He sighed. "I spent time out there in the desert with Jarlinka and her husband. They love each other so much. I saw that. Then I spent two days with your mother and it made me think of you and what we had, or at least what we had started before I decided it was not to be.."  
Theron stared at him, hopefully. "And now?"  
"Now, I want a fresh start, here with you."  
Theron beamed, his green gold eyes tearing up again. "I've wanted that too."  
"Unless something else happens, I plan to be here always."  
“And Satele? Will she help us?”  
Borias shook his mop of long black hair. “No, I am afraid. Your mother is lost to us it seems. We shall have to do this on our own.”  
Theron nodded. He wasn’t surprised. The Republic only looked out for themselves. They didn’t even try to help us fight this war with the Eternal Empire. “At least we have each other again.”  
Borias smiled at him, then pulled Theron's face toward him to kiss him. Theron wrapped his arms around Borias and held on tight, afraid to let him go...


	24. There is no peace, there is passion

Jaesa stared at the carbonite frozen block in front of her. "This is the thing that made my old master turn from the Empire and embrace the light?" She stared at Theron with disgust, arms crossed over her chest.  
"He isn't a thing, he's my son." Satele said sadly. She bowed her head. "Though I wish it had not come to this..."  
Izax scowled, his red eyes filled with anger. "Your son may have ruined any chance for my plans to take shape." He pointed a black scaled finger at the frozen form. "Luckily, I was able to manipulate my son to finish the ritual and release me from my prison."  
Jaesa looked up at the serpent god. "What now my Lord?"  
Izax smiled at her. "You have done well. Your master shall fall into my hands nicely now that I have his favorite prize in my possession."  
Jaesa scoffed. "Lord Borias is a fool."  
"A fool in love." Satele echoed. "A Sith is passionate, and this will drive him mad with rage."  
"Good." Izax smiled wickedly. "Let him come. We shall be ready for him. He and his new family...MY family."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias rolled over in the bed aboard the STAR OF CORUSCANT. He was feeling lonely, having being used to Theron sleeping with him, but the procedure was delicate and Oggurobb had wanted to be sure that Theron was ok. He grumbled, grabbing the pillow next to him and hugged it to his naked body. Theron...he mumbled, burrying his face in the pillow.  
**beep beep boop boop** the halo comm on the nightstand next to him chirped. He grumbled, then rolled over to answer it.  
"My Lord." The hutt began.  
"Doctor."  
"Is Agent Shan with you by any chance?" The hutt's massive head filled the screen of the halo.  
Borias sat up, holding the halo to speak with Doctor Oggurobb. "No, why do you ask? Isn't he there with you in the med bay?"  
"No. That's why I asked. You see, he's disappeared. He wasn't here when I came in this morning. I thought perhaps he snuck out and went to see you."  
Borias grumbled. "No. I have not seen him."  
"Very well. I didn't wish to alarm you. I just thought I would check with you before I started asking around the ship."  
"Alert me the moment you hear anything Doctor."  


**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  


“ My Lord,you are awake.” the priest slid the lid to the sarcophagus off so that the body inside could be seen clearly.  
the ancient Sith sat up. “who are you?” he eyed the robed priest, his yellow eyes glowed.  
The priest bowed his head in reverence. “I am Altien, my lord.”  
“Altien.” Zildrog rolled the name around in his head. “How long have I slept?”  
“To my understanding, nearly 100 years Lord Zildrog.”  
Zildrog nodded his head. “A considerable time, but not nearly as long as my existence.”  
“ yes my lord. you are a god...eternal.”  
Zildrog chuckled. “Indeed. a Millennia has passed, perhaps more. I have had many forms and several names.” he let out a heavy sigh. the priest looked upon him fondly. “have we heard any word from my rival Lord Valkorian?”  
Altien's eyes widened. “ The Demon Hunter? he smiled. “he has been vanquished, laid to rest. he is no longer a threat to you.”  
“No.” Zildrog shook his head. “ I still sense Izax’s presence. He is still out there waiting to continue our battle.”  
“Izax? My Lord, Izax is a children’s story. the beast in the swamp, laying in the shadows, waiting to strike.”  
“ I am sure that he has twisted that tale, making me the unpleasant one.”  
“ I have only heard good things of you by Lord.” Altien smiled warmly. Though I can see why there might be a misunderstanding looking at him, he thought. the red skin, the tendrils hanging from his chin, the yellow eyes... he looked like a demon indeed.  
“I am happy to hear it.” Zildrog said, climbing out of the sarcophagus. “tell me what has happened while I slept. bring me up to speed.”  
“I am young lord Zildrog and I am no historian, but I shall tell you all I know. the elder priests may be able to inform you better.”  
Zildrog nodded, then placed a hand on the young humans shoulder for support. “very well. let us prepare for the coming battle.”  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  


There was a great rumble throughout the ship. the STAR OF CORUSCANT vibrated like an earthquake.  
“what in blazes is that?” Hilo grabbed a hold of the console, trying to keep her footing.  
Mako tapped on a data pad as she monitored communications around the ship. “I don’t know, but it’s shaking the whole ship.”  
“ if I had to guess, I would say that Lord Borias hasn’t found Theron yet and is very upset.” Vette offered softly.  
“I’ve heard of Sith and their tempers, but they can cause earthquakes?” Mako asked.  
“Among other things.” Vette frowned, reflecting. ”Borias is very passionate, which is normal for a Sith, but he is very strong in the force, since he draws from both sides.”  


“ WHERE IS HE?” Borias roared.  
Lana held her hands up, palms out. “careful now...easy.”  
Borias bright blue eyes blazed. He shook with rage. “ I want him found, and I want him found now!”  
“ we’ve been searching for him, but it will take time.” Lana said softly. “Now that he no longer has his implants, it shall take longer I am afraid.”  
**beep beep boop boop** Borias comm went off.  
He grumbled, then tapped the button to answer.  
“ you had better have good news for me Doctor.” Borias said, staring at the Hutt on the screen.  
“Commander, I just thought you should know...” the Hutt began.  
The bright pink hologram appeared before them.  
“We found him! well ...traces of him anyway.” Holiday chirped happily.  
Borias was losing patience. “go on...tell me.”  
Doctor Cedrax appeared on the halo. “ we found traces of his DNA and someone else who matches his signature.”  
“But Theron has no family on the ship, unless...” Lana started.  
“Satele!” Borias grumbled. “ she was here, on the ship?”  
“Who is Satele?” Holiday asked.  
“Theron’s mother.” Senya said.  
“ ohh that makes sense then, the DNA match that Tharan found.”  
“So Satele has Theron?” Borias asked, his anger building again.  
“ it would appear so.” Cedrax said, tapping on a data pad.  
“ oh I knew it! damned Jedi!” Lana fumed. “interfering... meddling...”  
“ I knew she was involved in all this.” Borias said. **beep beep boop boop** His comm rang again.  
The black scaled face stared at him on the comm screen, hands folded in front of him.  
“Izax.” Senya frowned.  
The red eyes glistened, staring at them. “if you have not already guessed, I have your agent, your...lover. he is mine now. you shall no longer have the pleasure of his company.”  
Borias noticed the women standing behind him. the taller of the two lifted her head. her face stared at him from beneath her hooded robe. her pale blue eyes met his bright blue ones pleading.  
Borias glared at her angrily. “I shall end you.” He growled. “ you took the only thing I ever loved away from me. I will make you pay dearly for this!” he pointed a clawed gauntlet at her.  
Satele bowed her head sadly, turning away from Izax”s view. Izax looked over his shoulder at her, then back at Borias.  
“ when this is done, you may do with her as you please.”  
Borias eyed him coolly. “Oh, I shall.”

later that evening, Borias tried to relax, reflect and concentrate on something other than the events that had happened within the last two weeks, especially the last few days, but he just couldn't move past it. He couldn't focus on anything other than Theron's disappearance. It was too much for him to bear.  
He began his meditation. "There is no peace, there is only passion." He let out a heavy sigh, trying to concentrate. His mind raced, he started to have visions of all that had happened, and the voices just wouldn't stop. It was like one continuous loop of flashes and feelings from his recent past, clouding his mind.  
"...did you ever love me, or was it just a trick to betray me?" "...you know I love you, but this goes deeper than us." "...I will always love you Theron. That shall never change." "...I haven't been one of those destiny people in a long time, but this...you and me, sure feels like it." "...I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I always will."  
Borias read over the last communication he had received from Theron after he had escaped from Umbara. He knew the heartfelt message by heart now.  
Borias,  
I really wish that I could come back, but I have too much that needs to be done. I would love to take that vacation that I always talked about, go somewhere far away from all this war and death. Just the two of us. It's a great fantasy, but the reality is much harder to swallow.  
It feels like iv'e fought for peace all of my life, but for as long as I can remember, no matter what, nothing has turned out as I planned. Everyone always lets me down in the end. The Jedi, the Republic, my parents, even the Alliance. This endless war for power....it needs to stop. I'm so tired of fighting, and Iv'e finally found a way to stop it. Please know that everything iv'e done has been for the good of us all.  
I don't expect you to understand. In fact, i'm sure this will really upset you. But I really need you to know, no matter how this all turns out, I LOVE YOU. I always have, and always will, Ever since the moment I first saw you on that halo in Manaan. You stole my heart and I will never forget you.  
Always, forever  
Theron  
"...everyone always lets me down in the end.." had I done something wrong? Borias thought to himself. I did everything to please Theron, and now he's been taken. We keep getting seperated and I cannot stand to be without him now. He is my heart. When he is gone I feel as though a piece of me is missing. He put a hand on his heart. He breathed heavily, shaking as he walked into one of the empty cargo bays of the ship. One of several on the capitol sized dreadnaught. It is a good thing it is empty, he thought.  
"Through PASSION, I gain STRENGTH."  
His anger was building. He felt it build within him like an erupting volcano, a raging flood. He was no longer able to suppress his emotions. The force in him was released. The ground started to shake, the walls around him vibrated.

Kaliyo grumbled as she tried to work on the droids in the cybertech lab. "Oh no, not again.." She stumbled, losing her footing. The floor vibrated beneath her feet, and anything not bolted down began to shake loose.

In the corridor, Senya helped Lana to her feet after she stumbled.  
"So much power." Lana said softly.  
Senya sighed. "I understand his pain, but if he continues to release his power like thins, there won't be any ship left. He'll tear it apart."  
"It's very disturbing, but I don't know what to do about it. We have tried to calm him, but he has too much power."  
A soft rustle was heard behind them in the corridor.  
"Perhaps we can be of assistance." Scyva said, her soft sultry voice soothing like waves gently lapping on the shore. The blue cheeks stretched into a smile.  
"We know that Lord Borias is hurting. " Nahut's golden skin shone from the lamplight in the corridor. The mother and son looked like the sun and moon standing next to one another.  
The gods had changed their appearance, shrinking down to a more manageable size. Lana didn't have to strain her neck to look up at them as much. "That would be much appreciated. Several of us have tried to calm him, but to no avail. He is too strong, I am afraid. We don't want anyone to get hurt."  
"There's also the ship to consider." Senya said.  
Lana nodded. "Yes, of course."

The cargo hold was torn apart by now. Pieces of the decking and the metal walls were scattered about the empty room, littering the area around where Borias stood. He slumped down onto the floor, exhausted from expelling all his power. He knelt there among the rubble and sobbed softly. He heaved, gasping for breath. He bowed his head, slumped over, shaking from his sorrow.  
Scyva stopped before the heap on the ground. She felt remorse for him. "You pain is great. Let us help you." She extended a blue hand to Borias.  
He lifted his head to look up at the Goddess. His bronze cheeks streaked with tears, his bright blue eyes puffy from crying.  
She stroked his tear streaked bronze cheek with a blue finger. She began to sing the healing lament: "The burning star of Izax, bathes the sea in light..."  
She knelt down in front of him. Borias sat up, looking at her as she continued the song. "...feel the peaceful warmth... touch the darkest night..." Scyva held Borias face in her hands. " ...angry heart beneath the waves of fate..." Her energy flowed into him. Nahut placed his hands on Borias back to steady him. "...feel the tears of Scyva...wash away your hate."  
Borias heaved, crying gently. He fell into her, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her breast.  
Nahut smiled softly as his mother cradled him like a child. "Shhh it shall be all right. Let it out. Release your pain." She cooed softly.  
Nahut continued to release his energy into Borias as Scyva soothed him. "His pain is immense, moreso than other mortals."  
"He has such a heavy burden." Scyva said softly. "We must be sure to relieve that, once and for all."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I know you’re angry with me, but I wanted to tell you the truth. I’m tired of all this fighting. I need peace." Satele's image said softly.  
“Peace is a lie.” Borias growled. “You know nothing of the truth. Blasted Jedi and their platitudes. You used your own son as a tool, then took him from me.”  
“I was wrong. I am...sorry.”  
“Oh, you shall be, once I am through with you.”  
“I understand your anger.” The hooded image bowed her head, the hood covering her worn face.  
“I shall retrieve Theron, then have him watch as I destroy you.” Borias pointed a clawed gauntlet at her halo graphic image angrily. He grumbled, then shoved the halo into his robe pocket, cutting off the transmission.  
He walked down the corridor and into the vaulted room that was the cybernetics lab.  
Several of the slicers and engineers were working on the droids there. He spotted Mako And motioned her over to him.  
She smiled at Borias as she approached him. “We’ve made great progress on those droids we found on Belsavus my Lord,” She began.  
Borias grabbed the palm sized device from his robe pocket and handed it to her. “I think perhaps Theron’s mother is feeling guilty for her actions. She just contacted me. I need you to slice this and trace that call.”  
Mako smiled. I can do that easily. “  
He returned the smile. “I know you can. That is why I called you over to me.” He glanced over at the five figures on the other side of the large vaulted room. The gods were all watching as they worked.  
“I see that the gods have made themselves comfortable.” Borias said.  
Mako giggled. “I’m just happy that they decided to shrink themselves down to our size. I was getting a crick in my neck from looking up at them all the time.”  
Borias crossed his arms. "Indeed."  
Kaliyo came out into the vaulted room from an alcove off to the side, a wide grin on her white tattooed face. She looked at the gods, then bowed her head in respect. "I have a surprise for you all." She tapped a button on a hand held remote.  
Aivela beamed proudly as she watched five droids walk out into the center of the main room.  
Tyth laughed heartily, Scyva and Esne stared in awe and delight. Nahut stayed silent, almost seeming displeased, but not speaking up.  
Each of the droids stood before their respective gods.  
"Theyre Rakata in design, but I found schematics on Iokath and Zakuul as well." Kaliyo announced.  
Scyva looked up at the tall droid that represented her. She ran a blue hand over the sleek metal body. She looked at Kaliyo thoughtfully. "It was you...you built SCORPIO, did you not?" She looked at the sleek femine design, the gleaming metal breast, the angular face, yellow glowing eyes shining from it's sockets. The fanned out sweeping metal pieces from the head like a feather headress.  
Kaliyo grimaced. "When I spent some time on Belsavus, but yeah."  
The twin droids were of similar design to GEMINI and SCORPIO. Esne's droid had a tall crown atop it's head, and Aivela's a semi-circular crown like the one the GEMINI droids had.  
Nahut grumbled, observing his droid while the others inspected theirs. "My avatar looks like a war droid." He frowned at the tripod style, the simple, basic design.  
"A different design, I know, but I encountered similar droids on Balmorra, Taris and Corellia." SHe pointed to the droid. "It has a rocket launcher cannon and grenades. Those things really pack a punch." She grinned at Nahut fondly.  
Nahut rubbed his golden chin thoughtfully. "Well...hopefully, we shall destroy my father, then we can all live in peace."  
"We wish that as well." Borias said softly.  
Mako came up next to Borias, tapping away on the datapad. She handed his halo comm back to him.  
"That was fast. What did you find?"  
"I traced it to the Corelian sector." She tapped on her datapad, bringing up the holographic star map. "There." she pointed to a planet near the middle of the map. "Someplace called Nathema."  
Borias frowned."Of all the places in the Galaxy..."  
"You know it?" Mako asked.  
Borias nodded. "I confronted Valkorian there and found Lord Dramath in the hidden vault. He claimed to be Tenebrae's father."  
"Tenebrae? Never heard of him." Mako said.  
Borias nodded. "Nor had I, though I am sure you know him by the name he later used... Visiate."  
Mako's eyes widened. "The Sith Emperor?"  
"Yes." Borias tapped on his halo. Lana popped up on the screen.  
"My lord."  
"Lana, it seems that we are to reunite with Visiate again. He has resurfaced." Borias eyed her thoughtfully.  
"and here we thought that Valkorian was the Emperor all this time." Lana said.  
"He was an Emperor, but not Visiate, as it turns out. Darth Marr and I assumed that Valkorian was the Sith Emperor, and he had not denied that assumption. He claimed to be the Emperor right from the start."  
"A liar all along." Lana replied. "I'm not surprised." She sighed. "So how do we proceed?"  
"Lay in a course for Nathema." Borias said.  
"Nathema?" Lana's yellow eyes widened. "I dread the thought of going there, but if Visiate is really there, then we must go there and destroy him once and for all."  
Borias nodded. "Not to worry. We are ready. The Gods are behind us now. We shall win this battle, even if we all are destroyed in fighting it."


	25. in the end

Zildrog stepped out onto the desolate, gritty landscape. He walked slowly along the path heading north from the confines of the catacombs. He stepped up onto a legde, looking up at the dim, yellow sky, the orange sun just appearing behind the dusty, dry landscape of Nathema.  
"So much like Korriban." Zildrog said softly. His deep, graveled voice echoed in the early morning air.  
"My Lord?" Altien looked at the Sith curiously.  
Zildrog turned to look at the young priest, his ruddy pureblood face covered by the hood. His robe gently whipped in the breeze at his booted feet.  
"Korriban. I was remembering home. This place reminds me of it."  
"As you say Lord Zildrog. I prepared a shuttle for us if you are ready."  
Zildrog nodded his hooded head thoughtfully. "It is time to begin again. There is nothing for us here now."  
Altien looked across the yellow-gray landscape, the ruined buildings, the ancient scattered remains of a long forgotten civilation.  
"Indeed." He nodded his hooded head. "Your new Empire shall be far more magnificent."  
Zildrog stepped away from the ledge and onto the path leading up to the surface. "Agreed. Far better than this dead world." The world that I destroyed a millenia ago, he thought. "Yes. It shall be best to leave this cursed place."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Satele Shan followed quietly behind the procession of priests as they walked along the heavy metal pathway on Iokath. Her plated boots clanged on the hard surface rythmically.  
She watched the carbon block floating ahead of her. I'm sorry Theron, she thought. I did so much to protect you all of your life, but now I cannot do it any longer. Too much has changed. I really thought that you could help us to gain peace in the galaxy, but I am afraid that is just a dream now.  
Your Sith Lord has spoiled it for us. I can no longer control what happens. She sighed heavily. Perhaps Jaesa and Lord Borias were right. Peace is a lie. The Jedi are all but gone now. Only the few that joined the Alliance, and I am afraid that they too, shall perish. I am no longer able to lead them. My time is coming to an end.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The shuttle approached the surface. Borias let out a deep, heavy sigh. He felt uneasy. The atmosphere of Nathema was the same as before. Barren, devoid of any life, and an uneasy feeling of dread. Borias punched the panel to open the shuttle door. He looked over the barren, yellow ground.  
Senya followed him out, scanning the area. " This place is unnatural." She shivered.  
Arcann nodded. "It's the Void. I hated coming here before, when I took Vaylin from this place. I hate it even more now."  
Borias frowned as he approached the only remaining building in the area. It too, was a ruin, like everything else on the ravaged world.  
"When Vaylin was unchained, it must have destroyed everything in this area." Borias inspected the ruined structre.  
Lord Scourge stood, gazing out into the distance. He scanned the surrounding area slowly, he closed his yellow eyes, taking a breath.  
"Lord Scourge, are you all right?" Senya noted his faraway expression thoughtfully.  
Scourge sighed. "Visiate was here a millenia ago. He destroyed this world and everything living on it. It was erased from our history when he created the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas and Korriban."  
Borias came up next to him. "Visiate was from here, was he not?"  
"He was." Scourge nodded. "He was known as Tenebrae when this world was lush and fertile. It was..."  
"Medriaas, I know. Visiate's father, Lord Dramath already gave me this history lesson." Borias interrupted.  
Scourge eyed him. "It was the reason why I defied the Emperor 300 years ago. I could not condone what he had done here. The loss of life was unacceptable. Thousands of lives were lost here."  
Senya continued to scan the area. "Well, there definately isn't any life here now, other than us. I'm not picking up any life signs."  
"Visiate was here, though I do not sense his presence now." Scourge said.  
Borias stepped up to the edge of the ground overlooking the valley beyond.  
Senya moved forard, scanning as she walked along the rough terrain. She looked down at the path heading down into the deep, wide crevace below them. "Over here." she pointed toward the path. "I'm picking up traces of DNA. Not human."  
Borias looked at the viewscreen of the scanner. "That is Sith DNA."  
"Sith pureblood, like myself." Scourge said softly.  
"Do you think it is Visiate?" Borias asked.  
"It would appear so." Scourge replied.  
"Let us continue the scans Senya. We may learn where he has gone." Borias said.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Zildrog sat quietly meditating. He smiled to himself. Now we wait. Izax and his army shall come. The war for power shall begin again. A new Empire shall be built. No Sith, no Jedi. No Republic, no Imperials. There shall be only myself and my subjects. My power and body have been restored. No more sacrifices shall be necessary. I have free reign to rule my new Empire with nothing standing in my way. They shall all fall to me now. Once Izax and the others are subdued and destroyed, the Galaxy shall be mine.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"...but my Lord, he is my SON." Satele pleaded. "He is of no use to you now. now that he is no longer being controlled. He shall not go up against you."  
"Indeed," Izax growled, his red eyes boring into her. "But apparently, he is of great importance and influence to his friends and allies," He raised a black, clawed finger. "and that is very dangerous."  
"Please do not kill him." Satele cried. "He is much more dangerous if you do. You know that Lord Borias will be furious and exact his wrath upon you."  
Izax chuckled. "He shall do that either way, but you are correct. It would be better if your son stays this way. You shall watch over him while I go deal with the upstart Alliance and my family." Izax stepped away from the carbonite casing.  
Satele watched as he walked out of the chamber with the others. She let out a heavy sigh. What am I going to do now? She thought. It was hard enough fighting the Sith Emperor, then Arcann, but Izax is a GOD. How do we fight that? Now that the Gods have returned, we are all lost. Izax thirsts for world domination. He will destroy everything just as the Sith Emperor did. I doubt we shall survive this war. I won't survive much longer. I just know it. I am tired of fighting.  
She looked up at the frozen carbon form of her son sadly, reaching up to stroke the frozen cheek thoughtfully. This was all my doing. I never gave you the chance to succeed on your own. I guided you right from the start. You always had to prove yourself, always made sacrificies for the good of the Republic. You always did the right thing, even if it hurt you in the end. I am so sorry for that. I could have been better to you, but I had a duty to fufill too. I have made many sacrificies, but the one that hurts me most was you. I should never have broken the code.  
Her hand shook as she reached for the controls to the carbonite casing. I must make it right, she thought. This ends now. She tapped the controls to release him from the carbonite, then stepped back, watching as Theron became unfrozen.  
Theron screamed in agony as he became unfrozen. She looked at him sadly, then turned to walk out the door.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was dark on the surface now. The sun had set across the cold sky. The Gods fought viciously while the Alliance fought off the countless enemy that Izax had brought, as well as both Empire and Republic forces. They were seriously outnumbered, but the Gods helped bring the numbers down considerably.  
Borias pushed on in the battle with all the others. He was angry and hurting being without Theron, and after his ordeal with the Gods, he wasn't quite himself any longer, though Scyva's healing did make him feel better. He no longer had the drive and determination he once had before all of these events took place.  
The Gods threw everything that they had at the enemy. The air exploded in an aray of rainbow lightening, force energy, gunfire and flames.  
Sparks flew from electricity flowing through the air from the sorcerers, gunfire from the Troopers, fire exploded from the bombs and Hunters flamethrowers.  
the alliance fought them off, holding the enemy, both Empire and Republic alike. they stood shoulder-to-shoulder with those that were once their enemies, and their allies, all in the same breath. Borias tried to keep an eye on his allies as he fought, slashing into the enemy forces, clearing a path through the bloody landscape.  
Borias finished off the soldier fighting him, striking him down with the force. his clawed boots were covered with pools of blood from the ground at his feet. He took a break for a moment to survey the surrounding area. bodies were scattered everywhere, nothing new for a battlefield. he scanned the area, quickly identifying his comrades, and the Gods. They towered over everyone, fully restored to their titan size for the battle. The droids, having been fitted with Rakata tech, which was self regenerating, outlasted all the other droids on the battlefield.  
The surviving companions stopped. the battle was over. Borias let out a long heavy sigh.  
Senya, Arcann, Lana and Scyva came over to him.  
"It's over." Senya smiled warmly. "We won."  
"The Gods are in control now." Scyva said. Her blue face smiling warmly.  
Borias looked up at the eight foot tall goddess. "What about Izax and Zildrog?"  
Scyva let out a breath as she transformed. Her 8 foot tall frame shrinking down to look at them thoughtfully. "Your Emperor thought too much of himself. He was easy to defeat." Scyva's deep blue eyes looked on Borias blood splattered bronze face. "Izax shall be dealt with, not to worry."  
Lana bowed her head to the Goddess. "Were so grateful for the God's help. I don't know if we would have succeeded without you."  
Scyva smiled at her. "It was a long time coming. We had been asleep for too long. A new beginning is upon us all. We shall have peace at last."  
Borias chuckled. "Peace is a lie, but I believe you are correct. There will be a new beginning, a new life." He sighed deeply. "A life without Theron."  
Arcann put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find him."  
"Izax knows where he is, I'm sure." Senya said. "Don't loose hope yet."  
Borias returned her smile. "I hope you are correct. After all that has happened, we all need to have our lives the way they were before the Eternal Empire destroyed everything." He sighed, his face turning sad.  
Scyva held her arms out to him. "Izax shall pay for this, I promise."  
Borias sighed, then looked up at her. "Thank you Goddess. I am eternally grateful for your assistance." he fell into her embrace, resting his head against her ample busom.  
Tyth, Aivela and Esne came across the bloody battlefield, joining them.  
Esne growled. "We defeated him, but father got away. He has disappeared."  
Tyth shook his big red head. "He must have slipped away during the battle. I am sorry mother, we could not stop him."  
Aivela looked at the distraught Sith lord thoughtfully. "How are we going to find his mate now? Father knew where he was taken."  
Scyva stroked Borias head as he cried softly. "We shall find him, even if I have to track down Izax myself and ask him."  
"That will not be necessary." the soft voice came from behind them.  
"You!" Lana growled, pointing at the robed figure. "You have some nerve." She moved foward.  
Satele held up a hand, palm facing out. "I did not come to cause trouble. I only wished to inform you that Theron is alive and free of his prison."  
"Wait..what?" Borias broke away from Scyva and stood before Satele. He stared into the pale blue eyes. "WHERE IS HE???"  
Satele bowed her head. Her thick, grey hair free of it's braids, hung in her pale face. "If I know my son, he will be heading home, now that his work is done."  
"Your son? He was never your son. You owned him. He was your agent, your...tool to use as you pleased." Borias growled angrily.  
Satele raised her head and looked at him sorrowfully. "I know, and I am sorry." Her face pale and drawn. "I shall not trouble you any longer. I just wanted you to know before something else happened, and we were not able to speak."  
"What shall happen? What were you planing with Izax? Why did you take him?" Borias moved closer, bearing down on her.  
she backed up a few steps. "It was not my doing, I swear it. Izax used us all."  
"She is not wrong in that." Scyva said softly. She looked at Satele, her deep blue eyes piercing the pale blue ones.  
Satele looked at the goddess, then at Borias thoughtfully. "Izax wanted to kill Theron, but I made him see reason. He left to join the battle with you and left me behind on Iokath."  
Borias stared at her. "You left Theron alone?"  
Satele nodded. "I could not face him. I have hurt him too much."  
Senya stared at her, arms crossed. "What mother would do those things to her own son?"  
Satele sighed. "It's over now. I freed him from carbonite." She looked up at Borias. "I just want him to be happy. He needs it so much. I can't give him what he needs. I know that you can." She turned to leave.  
"where are you going?" Borias started to follow her.  
Satele looked at him sadly. "Somewhere that no soul may find me, and I won't be a burden."  
Borias and the others watched as she disappeared across the bloody landscape. She faded into the distance. Senya and Arcann came up next to him.  
"Good riddance." Lana scoffed.  
Borias watched for several minutes before he turned to face the others. He let out a long, hard sigh. "I suppose it is time we went home then."  
"Our work is done here." Scyva smiled. "We shall scearch for Izax. You go home and be well."  
"Will we see you again?" Borias asked.  
The goddess smiled at them. "We shall meet again. We are grateful for your assistance in our return."  
"It seems that we were able to help each other." Borias returned her smile warmly.  
"If you should ever need us again, do not hesitate to ask." Scyva said.  
"Thank you so much goddess." Senya said.  
"I must go. our time is done." Scyva turned to leave, then started to walk away toward the other side of the battlefield to join the other gods.  
Lana watched her leave with Tyth and Aivela. "It's done. We should gather who's left and return to Odessen."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The STAR OF COURUSCANT hovered over Odessen slowly. The city sized ship needed a place to park. There werent any open areas large enough to land on the dense forrest planet.  
"I have an idea." Hylo said, looking over the bird's eye view of the Odessen base.  
"Go on." Borias said, arms crossed, watching their approach.  
"The mesas..theyre close enough together. We could just land on top of two of them. This ship is big enough to stretch across."  
Lana turned her head sideways, scanning the view thoughtfully. "I think you're right. The ship is too big to land anywhere else, and the weight of it on either side would keep it stationary. We would just use the shuttles to get across to the base, just as we did with the GRAVESTONE."  
Borias nodded. "It sounds like a plan."  
"Home at last. It feels good to be back." Vette said cheerfully.  
"Indeed." Borias smiled at her.  
"Now that the batte is over, what do we do?" Kira asked.  
"Do not worry about that now. Let us just get home." Borias said.  
"I could use a nice hot steam bath." Senya said smiling.  
"A stiff drink and a good book to read." Lana said.  
"I'll be heading to the Cantina." Vette said.  
"Enough blood was spilled. Time for another good hunt." Shae smiled, looking at the others.  
Joanis sighed. "Master Satele is missing again. I guess she's not coming back?"  
Borias shook his head. "I sincerely doubt it. I sensed that she decided to give up any chance to come back."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The shuttle moved slowly through space, destination unknown. The hooded figure steered it through empty space. No looking back now, she thought. All will be well. She stared ahead and nociced a meteor field. She tried to steer the ship through it, but got pulled into the gravatational pull of the nearby planet. The shuttle began to shake. She tried to gain control, but got pulled further into the planet's surface. She frantically began punching controls to gain control. The shuttle moved faster, losing control quickly. She took a deep breath.  
"There is no Emotion, there is Peace..." She gripped the controls harder. "There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge..." The shuttle began it's hard descent to the planet's surface. "There is no Passion, there is Serenity..." The shuttle began to pick up speed. "There is no Chaos, there is Harmony..." The ground started to rush up to greet the shuttle ever faster. "There is no Death, there is only the Force." The shuttle crashed into the rocky surface violently...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The STAR OF CORUSCANT gently landed on the mesas across from the Odessen Alliance Base. Borias stood at the floor celing semi circular window of the bridge. He noticed a lone figure standing on the deck. He couldn't make out the features being too far away. He pointed.  
"Looks like someone is here."  
Lana came up next to him. "That's impossible. The base was abandoned. Nobody knows we're here."  
Borias turned to leave. "Time to meet our visitor then."  
The companions left the ship, making their way down to the loading docks where they could take the shuttle over to the base.  
As the shuttle landed on the landing pad, Borias looked out the window to see the lone figure move toward the shuttle. His bronze cheeks stretched into a wide smile. "Theron! It is Theron."  
He couldn't get off the shuttle fast enough. He rushed out the door to greet Theron on the deck.  
Theron threw his arms around Borias hugging him roughly. "I was hoping you would come back."  
Borias broke from the strong embrace. "You are here. I thought your mother left you on Iokath."  
Theron smiled warmly, Borias holding his face in his clawed hands gently. "She did. She unfroze me, then I had to make my way back on my own."  
Borias ran his hands over Theron's shoulders. "I see you found some new clothing." He studied the Grey duster with the red shoulder accents, grey fitted pants and tapered boots.  
Theron chuckled. "It's all I could find." He watched as the others emptied off of the shuttle, going their seperate ways, carrying supplies back to the base. Theron frowned. Is Satele with you?"  
"She won't be joining us...ever." Lana said softly, coming up behind Borias. "She's disappeared again."  
Theron grumbled. "Just like her."  
Borias stroked his face gently. "Forget about your mother. I am so pleased that you returned to us."  
Theron grabbed Borias wrists. "I'm so glad to be back. What happened with the Gods? I take it you won."  
"We did." Joanis joined them on the deck with Kira. "Izax escaped, but the Gods went after him. The battle is over. The Emperor was defeated."  
Theron smiled. "So Zildrog has fallen." His green gold eyes looked into Borias bright blue ones thoughtfully. "After all this trouble, we finally get peace?"  
"Looks like it." Kira shrugged. "Unless the Gods wanna start trouble. I doubt it though. Seems to me like they have problems of their own."  
"Now we can do what weve wanted all along." Joanis said softly. "Live in peace."  
"We shall see." Borias said. "But for now, I would like to take Theron to the FURY and enjoy our time together." He slipped his clawed fingered gauntlet into Theron's and squeezed his hand gently.  
"Then perhaps later, we should all join in the cantina to celebrate our victory." Lana smiled as Borias and Theron moved away from the group.  
Borias looked over his shoulder at them. "Much later, but yes."  
Borias turned and walked with Theron up to the edge of the deck by the Imperial staging area. A new walkway was constructed to walk from the main deck over to the other side where Borias ship, the Fury was parked on the mesa overlooking the valley facing the base.  
Theron smiled at him as they walked along. "One minuite I was in the med bay on the STAR OF CORUSCANT, and the next, I was being unfrozen on Iokath."  
Borias squeezed his hand. "I was so angry when Satele took you from me that I tore the cargo bay apart on the ship."  
"Wow. Really?"  
Borias nodded. "Scyva had to come and calm me down. I would have released my rage and tore the ship apart had she not."  
"I'm glad that she did then."  
"Just the thought of losing you sent me into a vicious rage that I could not come out of on my own."  
Theron stopped at the end of the walkway. He looked up into Borias eyes thoughtfully. "I'm so happy that it all worked out, obviously." He let out a heavy sigh. "So what do we do now?"  
Borias gently stroked his cheek with the clawed gauntlets. "The only thing I wish to do right as this moment is to take you to the ship and make love to you."  
Theron smiled up at him. "Fine by me." His green gold eyes bore into Borias blue ones. "I love you so much." He placed his hands on Borias slender hips.  
"I love you too Theron." He leaned in to kiss him, and Theron wrapped his arms around him, not letting go...


	26. The Road less Traveled

"Hey, I think I found something ."  
"what is it?" Bronzetopaz said.  
The young Twi’lek looked over at the wreckage thoughtfully. "there's a shuttle down here. I'm going to check it out. maybe we can salvage it."  
"OK." Bronzetopaz said. "we could always use parts."  
The young tw'lek walked along the rocky ground walking up toward the crashed shuttle. he carefully made his way up to the door. he pushed the metal door open and stepped inside. the shuttle was empty save for a lone female pilot. Her face was bloody and she was slumped over the console. The front window of the shuttle having been shattered. glass all over the front of the console and on the floor.  
The tw'lek gently touched the woman, looking at her face. he tapped his comm watch. "hey Mr.Topaz you better get a look at this."  
"OK I'll be right over."  
After a couple of minutes Bronzetopaz walked through the door and came over to where the tw'lek was standing.  
"She's cut up pretty bad." he said.  
"yeah." Bronzetopaz looked her over. the woman was barely recognizable with all of the blood on her face. there was an object clutched in her right hand. Bronzetopaz gently picked it up and peeled the fingers open, revealing a gold locket. he opened it and looked at the small picture inside. he frowned, recognizing the face of the young man in the picture. "I'm so sorry buddy." he said.  
"I guess I better call Theron."  
"Why?" the tw'lek said.  
"That's his mom." Bronzetopaz said sadly. "I met her once, I think." He tried to remember, but he couldn't. "We should take her with us."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Borias looked on as the construction continued at the Odessen base. things were peaceful now. the war was over, the gods were back, and everything was as it should be at last.  
he stood there quietly, the soft breeze gently blowing his long black hair off of his shoulders. he flipped it back thoughtfully. He heard a shuffle behind him as he stood there on the Mesa across from the new command center atop the Cantina building.  
“It’s beginning to look like old Taris. “ The soft graveled voice boomed in the silent air.  
“ hello brother.” Borias smiled at him. he looked over head at the flying droids, the workmen with jet packs, and the engineers up on the scaffolds, and on the mesas surrounding them. “indeed it is.”  
“how are you feeling? I know it’s been hard for you after all the pain and stress you went through over the last few months .”  
“it comes and goes. Theron has been a blessing. he has comforted me and helped me to heal.”  
Joanis nodded. his cropped black hair was messed up by the wind. “ it was hard for all of us I know Joanis put a hand on his brothers shoulder. “ it’s amazing we all came out of this in one piece. we got lucky.”  
Borias chuckled. “we had good people behind us, and the gods were on our side. we were fortunate that Scyva had decided to fight on our side. we would surely have lost the war without the Gods help.”  
“They defeated the Emperor, but Izax got away. “  
“Not to worry. I am sure that the gods shall deal with him.”  
“if anyone can, it would be them.” Joanis sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."  
Borias read his face thoughtfully. His bronze cheeks drooped into a frown. "What is troubling you?"  
"Now that our war is over and we are at peace at last, some of us wish to return to Couruscant and Dromund Kaas to help rebuild."  
Borias nodded. "It has already started, but the incident on Iokath and the return of the Gods had complicated things."  
"I know. I feel terrible for all the lives that were lost, the families that were torn apart, the worlds that were destroyed. So much was lost." Joanis said sadly.  
"We have all suffered from the war with the Eternal Empire." Borias said softly. "It shall take a long time to rebuild. We were fortunate to have some resources here on Odessen, but we must find more. Many of the other worlds were not so fortunate. Arcann stripped them of everything."  
"Winning the war and having Arcann and Zakuul on our side helps so much."  
"Indeed, but they have suffered too. Some of those resources have been returned to us, but most of them were exausted in the war. I have sent patrols out to search for any materials and resources they can utilize for the Alliance and for the the worlds that need to rebuild."  
"That's a huge undertaking, " Joanis said. "But we'll get it done."  
"You wished to tell me something brother." Borias smiled suddenly.  
"As well as helping rebuild, I was considering teaching."  
"I can see that. You would do well, though you may wish to stay here to do so."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"I thought it would be a good idea to build a temple here, now that we are settled and are no longer threatened by the Eternal Empire."  
"Ixax is still out there somewhere."  
"He is, though I am not concerned with that. I am sure the Gods shall keep him at bay."  
"I hope you're right."  
"In an event, I have nothing against you leaving to help rebuild, though at least stay for the wedding." Borias grinned.  
"Of course. I'm so happy it worked out. We were so worried that we would lose you both.  
“I know. “ Borias said thoughtfully.  
"Speaking of losing people, is there any word on finding Master Satele?”  
Borias frowned. “Do not even mention her name to me. I believe she was responsible for most of our trouble. I am just happy that Theron was returned to me. “  
“I’m sorry. I know it’s a sore subject. I was just wondering. “ Joanis sighed. “ For all we know, maybe she was manipulated by Izax too, just like Theron. “  
“Perhaps, though I doubt that. The Republic never lifted a finger to help, and she just disappeared, without a word to anyone, including her own son. “  
“I know, but...”  
“Are you going to defend her now, after all that has happened?”  
“I’m sorry. “  
Borias grumbled. "We may catch up to her soon enough. I suppose only time shall tell."


	27. Things Left Unsaid

Borias knelt by his bed meditating. Suddenly, he felt a very strong sensation, a great loss. He inhaled quickly.  
A yellow white figure stood before him.  
Borias eyes narrowed. “Satele.”  
“Lord Borias.” she said.  
He frowned. “You come to see me?”  
“I need to speak to my son.” she said. “You know that he could not see or hear me. he is not force sensitive, you know that.”  
“I do.” Borias said.  
"I want you to tell him that I love him."  
"I wish that you could tell him yourself." Borias rose to stand in front of her.  
"You know that I cannot." She bowed her head sadly.  
"I know." Borias sighed., then looked over at the peaceful form asleep on the bed behind him.  
"He won't admit it, but he will miss you. I know that you were not close."  
Satele frowned. "I know, and I am sorry for that, but you understand why. Theron knows and understands. I wish it could have been different . " she said sadly. "but given my position, I could not see any other way."  
"I know." Borias said.  
"I must go..." Satele said. "again, please tell him that I love him."  
"I will."  
Satele's spirit faded away, leaving Borias with his thoughts. He let out a heavy sigh. Then sat on the edge of the large bed, watching Theron’s chest rise and fall as he slept.  
Theron quietly sighed. He’s eyes opening slowly.  
Borias looked down at him sadly. "Theron dearest , we must speak.”  
“what is it?" Theron sat up, rubbing his face sleepily.  
"Theron." he said softly. "I just spoke with your mother. "  
Theron raised his eyes to him, looking at him softly. "she was here?"  
"yes." Borias said.  
"So, is she dead?"  
"I saw her spirit ." Borias said. Theron nodded. “I see..”  
"I know you weren't close, but I know you will still feel her loss."  
Theron nodded.  
"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you."  
Theron giggled. "She had a funny way of showing it."  
"she was incapable of showing love. I know she gave you up for your own sake, to protect you."  
"That's what Master Zho told me, But I know it was because of her pride, her following the blasted Jedi rule of detachment."  
"Well, at least now we have closure."  
"Maybe it's better that she's gone." Theron sighed.  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully . "Are you going to be all right?"  
"I'll be OK."  
Theron’s comm rang. He sniffed, then tapped the button to answer.  
The bronze skinned Mirilan appeared. "Hey buddy, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we found your mom." Bronzetopaz sighed. "I'm sorry ...she's dead."  
"I know." Theron said. "Lord Borias talked to her."  
Bronzetopaz huffed. "Oh that Jedi, force, telepathy thing, right?"  
"Force ghost more like."  
"Oh you're seeing ghosts now?" Bronzetopaz teased.  
"Only those that are force sensitive are able to speak to them." Theron stressed.  
"OK , well, we're going to bring her home to you, and all the rest of the stuff that we found on her shuttle."  
"Thank you Topaz." Theron said.  
"See you soon." Bronzetopaz said.  
Theron tapped the device to end the transmission. "Topaz said they'll bring Satele home to us." "We shall have a proper Jedi burial for her." Borias said. he took a deep breath. "I'll gather the Jedi together when Topaz arrives."  
Theron nodded, looking down, hands clasped in his lap. "she left me alone on Iokath, then just disappeared...she never even spoke to me. “ He let out a heavy sigh. “now she's gone for good."  
"Well, not totally gone." Borias said. "Her spirit will still visit us."  
"Not me." Theron said, matter of fact.  
"I know part of you regrets not having been force sensitive and close to your mother." Borias said softly.  
Theron shrugged. "I came to terms with that a long time ago. Master Zho tried to prepare me and did the best he could, but it obviously wasn't meant to be. It's okay. I was happy working for the SIS, then the Alliance. But now... " He smiled warmly at Borias. "So much has changed in my life. I never expected it to turn out this way. I'm happier now than Iv'e ever been. A lot of that is because I WASN'T a Jedi. Growing up, I had idea of who and what I would be. In a lot of ways that didn’t happen, but in the ways that matter...” Theron let out a heavy sigh. “I should have told you about my plans before Umbara. I’m sorry.”  
“It all worked out though.” Borias smiled.  
“No thanks to me, but yeah.”  
“Your execution may have been flawed, but you did well, considering.”  
Theron grumbled. Borias was always blundt. “I guess I deserved that.”  
Borias stroked his face with the tips of his fingers. “Just do me a favor and tell me the next time you decide to go rogue and work on your own.”  
Theron chuckled nervously. “You would think I had learned my lesson after Ziost...”  
“Okay, I'm coming in now.” Bronzetopaz announced, as he flew over the alliance base.  
“put down over here by the grove of trees behind the base.” Theron instructed.  
“you got it. I'll be right there.”  
Theron tapped the comm . “Topaz is here.”  
Borias nodded then walked over to the clearing behind the alliance base. he looked up at the deep blue sky. “I will gather everyone here tonight to say goodbye.”  
Theron stood stoically, bowing his head. “This is bittersweet. hopefully you'll have better luck with your dad then I had with Satele.”  
Borias shrugged. “I doubt that.” he was resolute, indifferent. “I barely even remember him. at least your mother was with you. you knew who she was, even if you weren't close.”  
“I knew why Satele left me with master Zho. I would think you would want to know why your dad left.”  
“I know why. He was too concerned with his position. I was only in his way. I suppose I need to speak with him, regardless.” He looked up, hearing the shuttle fly overhead. then it started to touch down in the clearing next to where she and Theron stood.  
Theron sighed, then started to move towards the shuttle. the shuttle door opened. Bronzetopaz stood in the doorway watching Borias and Theron walk toward him.  
he smiled sadly as he greeted them. “I wish I had brought you better cargo buddy.” he patted Theron, embracing him.  
“yeah, me too.”  
Bronzetopaz embraced Theron warmly. “I know how hard this must be for you.”  
Theron nodded. “thank you for bringing her back to us Topaz.”  
“it was the right thing to do. I couldn't just leave her out there alone. she's important to you.”  
“she's important to a lot of people.” Theron stressed.  
“then it's good we found her.” Eyan’Rol smiled, stepping forward.  
Theron stepped over to the large crate by the door. he stroked it thoughtfully. “she will be dearly missed.”  
Bronzetopaz looked serious for the moment. "Where would you like me to put her?" He nodded to the cargo crate with Satele's body in it.  
Borias held up a bronze hand thoughtfully. "I shall take care of her." He raised his hands, fingers spread and focused, releasing the force into the crate.  
Theron smiled at him, watching as he lifted the crate with the force and floated it out the door and down the ramp, then toward the secluded grove of trees ahead.  
"You want me to take all this stuff to Hylo?" Bronzetopaz asked, as Theron watched Borias walk outside, then nodded. "What did you find?"  
Bronzetopaz glanced at the scattered items on the shuttle. "Clothing, food, trinkets, relics. There was some jewelry too."  
Theron stood at the foot of the ramp to the shuttle. "What jewelry?  
Bronzetopaz took the gold locket out of his pocket and handed it to Theron.  
Theron stared at it, then opened it, looking at the picture inside. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Master Zho must have given this to her. This was the last picture taken of me."  
"It was clutched in her hand when we found her." Bronzetopaz said sadly.  
Theron nodded. "I guess she was thinking about me right up to the minute she died."  
"I guess she really did love you after all, huh?" Bronzetopaz said.  
"Yeah. In her own way." Theron shrugged. “I’ll keep it.”  
Bronzetopaz beamed. "If you ever have a daughter, I think maybe she'll like a picture of her dad."  
Theron chuckled. "Yeah...sure. No luck there. I'm not sure what kind of father I'd make. I'm too involved in my work."  
Topaz patted Theron on the back. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're a great guy Theron." He laughed. "Besides, stars know you got plenty of babysitters around here. I'm sure they’d be happy to help."  
"It takes a village."  
Bronzetopaz looked up at the new construction overhead and off to the south. "Yeah, and we have quite the village here, and it's growing fast."  
"it's beginning to look like old Taris." Theron said.  
Topaz nodded. "Yeah. It kinda does." He glanced over toward the base. “I’ll get that stuff over to the cargo bay then.”  
Theron looked at Topaz thoughtfully. "Save any personal items for me, and the rest can get sorted in the cargo bay. I'll go through it all later.”  
"Okay." He called to his young partner. "Hey kid, let's go unload all this stuff."  
"New partner?" Theron asked.  
Topaz nodded. "yeah. I found him on Taral 5. he was alone and hungry I thought he was an orphan or something so I took him with me he's pretty good at finding stuff I thought maybe Hylo could use another assistant"  
“Hylo will take any help we can find. There’s always work to do." Theron looked at the bright yellow Tw'lek youth thoughtfully.  
“Hey kid. come meet the boss.” Topaz smiled. “well ...one of them anyway...”  
The Tw'lek smiled at Theron. “Hello sir. pleased to meet you.” he extended his hand. “I'm Eyan'Rol.”  
Theron took the Tw'lek’s hand and shook it. “Theron Shan, head of Operations.”  
Eyan'Rol beamed proudly. Mr. topaz said you were really nice. I'm so happy he took me from Taral V, I thought I was going to die there.”  
“Where is your family?” Theron asked.  
Eyan'Rol bowed his head. “Dead. our ship crashed 3 months ago, and I was left alone. I barely survived, then Mr. Topaz found me.” he smiled broadly.  
“well, we're happy to have you.” Theron said, hands on hips.  
Theron looked over toward the military quarter and noticed Borias standing up on the metal walkway connecting the main complex to the southern sector, where the new construction was. it was hard to see through the trees. the grove was secluded, but the walkway gleamed in the sunlight. the metal casting a Blue white beam of light on the ground where the sun hit it.  
Theron wasn't sure if Borias saw him or if he could even be seen from where he was standing beneath the trees.  
He was so happy that they were reunited. So much had happened and he wasn’t sure if they would all live through it all, but if we had died, it would have all been my fault. He stared off into the distance, and let out a heavy sigh. If I had told Borias and the others about my plan, it might not have turned out as it did. But then, it may have turned out better. I guess we’ll never know...  
Topaz turned to walk back up the ramp. “come on kid. let's leave Theron to sort things out.”  
Eyan'Rol nodded then followed topaz back into the shuttle.  
Theron took his comm out of his pocket and tapped it.  
**beep beep boop boop **  
“Theron.” Borias answered.  
“Come back to the clearing. I need to talk.”  
“Borias image smiled at him. “I shall be down shortly.”

Theron gazed over at the crate with his mother's body in it. He walked toward it slowly. He stood behind the crate, running his hands along the edge of it. Why did you do it mother? Why did you abandon me, abandon us? We all counted on you and you left, disappearing without a trace, hiding here on Odessen for YEARS. Nobody knew where you were, not even me, your son. How could you? He cried softly, breaking down. Years of torment and hiding his feelings had finally surfaced. Now both of his parents were dead. His last conversation with his father before he died on Iokath had put him over the edge. Jace Malcom only cared about himself and this blasted war. When he learned that he was my father six years ago, he didn't even try to make us a family. Satele had her damn Jedi platitudes and rules of detachment, what was his excuse? Our busy lives have kept us apart, but he could at least have tried to be a father, Theron thought. This alliance is more of a family to me than Malcom or Satele. Borias is the only one who ever showed me love. Theron bowed his head. If it weren't for him, I never would have known what love was.

A few minutes later, Borias walked up to join Theron in the secluded grove of trees back behind the military quarter, across from his ship.  
Theron smiled at him sadly as he approached. “I guess I should be angry at her, but I’m all mixed up inside. this is hard...” He sighed. “I can’t believe Satele is gone."  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully. “Not to sound rash, but I would think you would be relieved after what she had done to you.”  
Theron let out a big sigh. his hands rested on the crate. "It was an accident. Her shuttle crashed. She died alone. I just wish.." tears started to stream down his tanned cheeks.  
Borias slipped an arm around him. He looked up at him. "She's really gone, and I didn’t even know..”  
"She was elusive when she was alive." Borias frowned. He put a hand on the crate. “I am sorry Theron. I wish this would have ended better. “  
"I blame myself. If I had told you about the Order, and Zildrog..”  
“We do not know it would have turned out differently though beloved. Please do not blame yourself. I know you really tried. Your intentions were just and you thought that you were doing the right thing. “  
"I thought for sure when you found out you wouldn’t forgive me." Theron said.  
“Have some faith Theron. You know I fully support you.” Borias grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. Then rested his head up against Theron. Theron smiled, holding Borias elbows gently.  
the two men stood there for a long time before speaking, then both at the same time they blurted it out. "I'm sorry."  
Borias sighed. “I am so happy to have you back. I was so afraid I might lose you."  
"I know." Theron sighed. “When you disappeared, I really freaked out. It was bad enough I felt guilty for lying to everyone, especially you. It was killing me, but I felt it was the only way to find out about the Order and infiltrate them. I was worried they would blow up the alliance. I needed to protect you.”  
“I understand why you betrayed the alliance Theron. “  
“I had no idea that my mother was involved, honest.“ Theron looked at Borias fondly. “I always resented Satele's decision to give me up. I was very angry with her for it. for a long time I thought I had come to terms with it and moved on with my life."  
"and now?"  
Theron looked at him square in the eye. "now, it's just us. Satele is gone, Master Zho is gone, my father...You're the only family I have now." he smiled.  
"you make me so happy Theron. I’m so glad you came into my life. “ he stroked his face gently. “my Eternal Beloved.”  
Theron’s green gold eyes started tearing up. “I love you so much.”  
Borias leaned in to kiss him, and Theron fell into his warm embrace.


	28. The Road Ahead

At sunset, all the force users gathered at the clearing behind the military quarter. even those that weren’t Jedi, or had known Satele showed up out of respect for Theron.  
Three figures stood in a semi-circle around the crate holding The Grandmaster. The lid having been removed, so that everyone could view her and pay their respects.  
The Jedi Battle-master Amethesta walked out to the center of the Clearing , holding up her hands. “my friends.. We gather here this night, to pay tribute to a woman who dedicated herself to goodness and Justice. she was a paragon of all that is decent in the Galaxy. Though she was an advocate for the republic, she looked out for the good of all and did what she had to do so that we could all prosper.”  
The immortal Sith pure blood Lord Scourge stepped forward. “anyone that wishes to come forward and say a few words, please do not hesitate to so.”  
Many of the people gathered started to come forward. The younger Force users only came up to show respect and give condolences to Theron. The young who didn’t know Satele only gave respect, while the older Jedi who knew the Grandmaster came up and cried softly, saying goodbye. It was only the people who knew her well that came up to speak, even some of the Sith.  
“I had the pleasure of knowing Master Satele while fighting against her ancestor Revan.” Lana began. “she fought well, like a true warrior. she gained my admiration and respect that day. Her dedication and her bravery are an inspiration to us all.”  
“I knew Revan well and Satele Shan was much like her ancestor. Passionate, driven, dedicated and a fierce fighter to the end.” Lord Scourge said, yellow eyes shining brightly.  
They all looked down at Satele laying in the cargo crate, surrounded by flowers, beads and small personal trinkets given by the individuals who came out to pay their respects.  
Theron stepped forward, standing next to Borias. Borias put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I never knew my mother. she never allowed me to. I was given to the Jedi when I was a baby. Not until later on when I joined the SIS. she always referred to me as her ‘agent’ and not her son. this angered me. for a long time I really hated and resented her until I finally came to terms with my situation and moved on. I guess she just did what she thought was best for me and for the Republic. she never once told me that she loved me…” he stared at his mother in the crate “she had to die for me to even know that she cared.”  
Borias and Lana stood behind Theron, watching the crowd.  
“we’ve got company.” Lana said smiling. she swept her blonde head toward a corner to their left behind the circle of people.  
Borias followed her gaze and saw a line of force ghosts standing there.  
Master Satele, Master Orgus…” Amethesta began. “An older Jedi I don’t know master Zho, perhaps?”  
“Master Zho is here?” Theron said, joining them.  
Amethesta nodded, pointing. “over there, standing next to…” she smiled. “Revan and Bastila Shan." she crossed her arms, grinning. “Lord Scourge will have much to say to them.”  
“it is a Jedi ghost Council.” Borias said, musing.  
“quite a place you got here.” Master Orgus Din said, smiling.  
“it is indeed progressing nicely.” Lord Scourge replied.  
Bastila looked up at the temple. “very nice indeed.”  
“it reminds me of Taris in the old days.” Revan said, gazing up at the overhead walkway leading to the Mesa where the memorial was being built. just a glimpse of the construction of the Southern mesa could be seen from their position at the back of the grove.  
“so many people are working together here.” Satele said proudly  
“Theron has come a long way.” Master Zho said, smiling.  
“indeed, he has. he’s just as tenacious as I ever was.” Revan said.  
Bastila looked over at Theron standing next to Borias. “You should be proud of your son Satele.” she looked at Borias curiously.  
Satele grumbled. “I am very proud of Theron, though he has every reason to hate me.”  
Revan crossed his arms. "you should let him marry. I never approved of that tiresome rule of detachment.”  
“neither did I.” Bastila smiled at him warmly.  
Borias slipped his hand into Theron’s gently.  
Satele shrugged. “it runs in the family, I suppose. Though I just couldn’t break that rule.”  
"I was never one for rules, either." Master Orgus said, chuckling. "But as Jedi, we must keep order. Otherwise, there would be chaos."  
"the Jedi are gone. There is no order now. “ Borias said, as he stepped closer to the group of force-ghosts.  
"Will you start again with a new one, leading them down the correct path?" Revan asked, staring at the Sith Lord thoughtfully. "Stars know that I made many mistakes and have seen many trials on both sides of the force."  
"You and I both, old friend." Lord Scourge said, smiling. "I trust Lord Borias to do the right thing."  
Satele nodded. "The road ahead may be a difficult one to follow, but I believe that he shall lead the way successfully."  
"Will you change the rules as well with this new order?" Bastila glared at Borias seriously.  
Borias frowned, returning the glare. "if two people wish to come together, I won't discourage it."  
Theron squeezed his hand. "Guess you told them, huh? Am I missing anything important? I'm sure the conversation is stimulating."  
Scourge chuckled. "Oh nothing much. The fate of the galaxy, our new path, relationships..." He smiled at Amethesta.  
She shrugged. "Oh, is that all? I was worried there for a moment." She bowed to the spirits. "Master Orgus, it is good to see you again."  
Master Orgus bowed his head in return. "Master Amethesta. I see you're well."  
Theron watched as he spotted Lana walking away from the group.  
"I may not agree with all that you are doing, but I see a good community developing." Satele said.  
Bastila stood, glancing around at the crowd as it started to disperse. It was getting late. "I have a good feeling here Satele. I believe everything shall turn out well."  
Revan sighed. "I think we should go now. Our time has past and your is only beginning."  
"Farewell." Bastila said softly. "I know you shall do well."  
"It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you all." Borias bowed his head to Revan and Bastila, then the others.  
Satele stood, hands folded in front of her. "I shall return at a later date." She smiled at Borias and Theron. "I am happy for you both. Be well."  
"Farewell." Borias said softly as he watched Satele and the others fade from view.  
"Are they gone?" Theron asked, looking around.  
Borias smiled. "Yes Beloved , It is done."  
"Oh good. These one sided conversations were getting unconfortable."  
Amethesta smirked. "Be glad that you could not hear them. I seemed more like a therapy session than a conversation."  
Lord Scourge laughed heartily  
"I suppose they cannot stay forever." He shrugged.  
Borias watched as the crowd thinned out. "It looks as though everyone is going home."  
Theron looked over at the spot where Satele's body sat. "Not all." He motioned toward the path, pointing. "It looks as though we have a latecomer."  
He stood staring as a lone figure came walking up the torchlight path toward the temple. Shae Vistla walked up to them and bowed her head.  
"She was a great warrior. I had the pleasure of fighting with her. I regret your loss. She will be missed."  
Theron bowed his head in return. "Vor entye, al'Verde."  
"Your welcome." Shae smiled at him warmly. "Your Mando'a is getting quite good."  
"How are your people? Are they all settled in?"  
She nodded. "All is good. We like it here."  
"You know if you need anything. Anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."  
She grimaced. "I won't. Just one thing though..." She frowned. "Keep your damned builders away from our woods. We like things as they are. My people are nomads. We move around a lot. Been that way for a long time. Were not changing just because your people decided to build a city here." She stressed.  
Theron put up his hands defensively. "Fair enough. We'll leave the Northern sector alone. It's all yours."  
Shae smiled proudly. "It's nice to have a perminant place to call home again."  
She looked at Theron thoughtfully. "I'm sorry about your mom Theron. I know she will be dearly missed."  
"Thanks." Theron said. "We haven't seen that much of you since we came home to Odessen. Is everything all right?"  
Shae smiled. "We've been very busy the last three months. Iv'e gotta say, those shadow beasts are delicious and they breed like crazy, so we'll never run out of fresh meat."  
Theron chuckled. "Good to hear. So I guess we won't be seeing you in the Cantina anytime soon then?"  
Shae shook her mop of red hair. "Iv'e never been much for Cantinas, though I know Khomo has been a frequent visitor lately."  
"Where is Khomo ? Is he not with you?" Amethesta asked.  
Theron sighed. "Khomo and Vette gave their condolances earlier, when we found out about Satele. He's quite the Sebaac player." Theron said. "He likes the games tables."  
Borias crossed his arms. "If they are missing, I shall know where to find them, at the Sebaac table with Gault, Kaliyo, Topaz, Corso and Hylo."  
"The Odessen Sebaac club." Theron said musingly.  
Borias looked at him smiling. "Are you not a member of that?"  
"Guilty." Theron said, returning the smile. Theron wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand and let out a big sigh. "Now that this is done, I'll need to go get a drink." He looked at the others. "Would anyone care to join me?”  
“Of course. “ Borias said smiling.  
“We shall see you tomorrow. I would like to go meditate.” Amethesta said.  
Scourge nodded. “yes.” he slipped his hand into hers. “come my dear.” she smiled at him.  
“I want to move Master Satele up top of the mesa and place a memorial.” Theron pointed up toward the Mesa overlooking the area where the temple would be built. he looked at Borias. “Borias, stay a moment and help me with this.”  
Borias smiled sweetly at him. “gladly.”  
Not a bad idea.” Amethesta said.  
“We shall have a proper funeral tomorrow, with the council.” Borias said.  
Borias smiled at Theron sweetly. “let us get your mother where you want her.”  
Borias took a breath, then raised his bronze hands, floating the lid to the crate back into place, covering Satele from view. he nodded to Theron. “now to place it up top.” he glanced up at the ledge overlooking the temple. The crate slowly rose into the air, then floated up onto the ledge above them behind the new construction of the temple.  
Borias slid his hand into his. “come, then.”  
The two of them walked over to the lift that would take them up to the Mesa that overlooked the grove of trees where the temple would be built.  
When they got up to the top, Borias floated the crate into place in front of the large slab of rock that was to be Satele’s statue.  
“There.” he nodded, satisfied. “It is done. in the morning we will hold Council here and have the funeral. the Jedi burn their dead, do they not?”  
Theron nodded. “They do.”  
Borias smiled. “then that will save you the burden of building a tomb for her.”  
“considering how much construction is already going on, it wouldn’t be any trouble at all.” Theron said.  
“good point.” Borias smiled. He took his hand. “shall we go join the others now?”  
Theron nodded, smiling.  
They walked along the Mesa to the new walkway leading to the main complex. Borias squeezed his hand gently as they walked along the metal Bridge toward the main deck.  
As they walked across to the main deck, Theron sighed. "Borias, are you sure you want to marry me?"  
Borias stopped at the edge of the walkway. His blue eyes boring into Theron's green gold ones thoughtfully. He squeezed his hand. "Theron beloved, how could you ask that, you know I do." He reached up to stroke Theron's cheek with his other hand.  
Theron looked at his boots. "It's just...Iv'e had so much bad luck, so much disappointment. Are you sure you want that baggage?"  
"Theron, I love you. I always have. You were the light in my life. I was lost and disillusioned before I met you." He stared at Theron smiling.  
Theron looked up, eyes tearing up. "I know, and I loved you from the first day I saw you. I was so afraid, but I could'nt help feeling that it was meant to be, even though it didn't seem like it at the time."  
"When I met you, I was unhappy, driven, thirsting for conquest. I was unfaithful, unfocused, and did not care who I was with. You changed all that."  
"You left Vette for me. I know you didn't love her, but she was really hurt. I know she really loved you."  
"she still does, though she does not respect me as she once did, but she has good reason, considering what I have done.” Borias said.  
“now that she’s with Khomo, do you think she’ll stay with the mandalorians?”  
Borias laughed. “when she is not playing Sebaac or drinking in the cantina, yes.”  
"I think Khomo makes her happy."  
"I believe he does, just as you make me happy." Borias stroked his face with both hands, looking into his eyes. "Are you having doubts about our relationship?"  
Theron shook his head. "No...I just..." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. This is hard for me."  
Borias placed his forhead up against him. "You just lost your mother dearest. Give it time. All those years of angst and disappointment, the stress, the loss, the constant betrayal of your trust. I will understand if you do not wish to continue."  
"No...no I want to Borias." He wrapped his arms around him roughly. "You have to understand. I'm just so used to disappointment and people leaving me..."  
"I am not leaving you. Always forever, remember? I shall love you till my last breath." Borias slipped his hands behind Theron's head and cradled it to him close.  
Theron cried softly as Borias held him. Borias releasing the force into him gently. Theron sighed softly, continuing to hold him close.  
"Marry me Theron. Make me the happiest man in the Galaxy. I can think of no other to do so."  
"I never thought I would be happy with someone. Thanks for proving me wrong. I love you so much."  
"Always forever, my Eternal beloved." Borias said softly as he held Theron in his arms.


	29. Eternal beloved

Theron smiled as he got up from the bed that he shared with Borias. he leaned over and kissed Borias gently on his bronze cheek. he gazed at the sleeping Sith Lord fondly. No soul had ever made him so happy before. he had previous relationships, but none had ever taken fruit. he had gotten close with Lazuliblueu, the Chiss who had later become the bar'senthor, but her Duty and her insistence on becoming a Jedi had split them apart.  
Theron had his heart broken and threw himself into his work, never letting anyone else into his life. He had been hurt too much and he was afraid of getting hurt again. keep your emotions in check, he thought. never let anyone in. that method worked until he met Borias. The Sith Lord had stolen his heart and smashed the wall that he had built around himself. It had come crashing down.  
Their relationship had a rocky start. uncertainty, doubt, amnesia, distance, loss, and deep regret. But now, everything was better than he had ever hoped for. he finally found someone that he was crazy about and actually loved him back.  
Theron's green gold eyes began to tear up as he thought about his complete contentment. Contentment that he thought he would never have.  
He had been certain that Borias would hate him for his betrayal and that he would never be forgiven, but not only did Borias forgive him, but he had never lost faith in him. Borias loved him unconditionally and wanted to marry him. Theron cried softly to himself, thinking about their relationship and how far they had come. He rubbed his face in his hands, shaking off the thought for the moment, then let out a heavy sigh. Stars, I love you so much.  
He grabbed his jacket from the chair next to the door, then walked out of the bedroom and off of the FURY.  
As Theron walked across the newly built walkway to the main deck of the Alliance base, he took in a breath. The early morning Odessen sun warmed his tanned cheeks as he approached the Cantina building.  
Gault Rennow smiled warmly at him as he entered the cantina whistling a lively tune.  
"There's the man of the hour."  
"Hey Gault." Theron stepped up to the bar.  
Gault handed him a tall, steaming cup. "I put a little something extra in it for ya." He grinned.  
Theron grabbed the cup from Gault, then looked at the steaming brown liquid.  
"If it's anything like the one he made me yesterday, I would drink that VERY slowly." Kira came up next to him, pointing at the cup of caff.  
"Really?" Theron sniffed it, then took a sip.  
"Supplies are scarce since the war, but I managed to procure some while Vette and I were out robbing the outter rim." Gault announced proudly.  
"Hothonian fire water?" Theron chorted as he took another sip. "Leave it to Gault to find all the good stuff."  
Gault returned the smile. "My pleasure. I remember the Commander saying that you liked it, so I saved it for you."  
Joanis came up behind them, looking at Theron thoughtfully. "Is he sleeping in again?"  
Theron chuckled. "We uh....had a late night."  
Kira smiled. "I see Borias has been keeping you busy, huh?'  
"You could say that." Theron took another deep sip from the cup. "We're kinda making up for lost time together."  
"I'm just so glad that it all worked out. We were so afraid that we would loose you both." Joanis said smiling.  
Theron frowned. "It was all my fault. I should have told Borias my plans, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it without blowing my mission. I almost got you all killed with my operation."  
"But you were manipulated, used, weren't you?" Kira countered. "It wasn't all your fault."  
"No, but I still feel guilty." Theron said softly. "As usual, I made a bad situation worse, and now Izax disappeared, Satele is dead..."  
"At least the Emperor is gone." Kira shrugged. "At least, for now."  
"Yeah." Theron said. "If the Gods weren't on our side, it would have turned out much worse."  
"We would all be dead, most likely." Joanis said. "and it seems that Scyva has taken a liking to my brother Borias."  
"She cannot resist my charisma and charming personality." Borias grinned as he strolled into the Cantina. He came over to them and stopped in front of Theron. "When I woke, you were gone. I missed you." He reached over to stroke Theron's cheek.  
Theron smiled up at him. "I didn't want to wake you."  
Borias held his face in his hands, then bent down to kiss him gently on the lips.  
Kira smiled at the happy couple. "So....when's the wedding?"  
Borias pulled away from Theron, then smiled. "We have not made the arrangements as yet, but I would like it to be soon."  
Theron looked at him thoughtfully, frowning. "Just please do me a favor and not make it a huge event."  
Borias smiled at him, putting an arm around him. "Of course not dearest. I know how you love your privacy." He kissed Theron on top of his head.  
"A small private ceremony would be lovely." Kira smiled at them.  
"Whatever Theron wishes, I shall do it." Borias said, squeezing him firmly.  
Theron rested his head up against Borias. "I know. It seems to me, that all of your decisions rely upon pleasing me Borias."  
Kira beamed brightly. "You're so lucky to have someone that's totally devoted to you." She looked at Theron thoughtfully.  
Borias snuggled him close. "I only wish to make him happy. Stars knows he needs it."  
Theron looked up at him. "You do make me happy."  
Joanis smiled too. "There's no question of that. You both always look so happy together."  
"It hasn't always been that way." Theron sighed, taking another sip from his cup.  
Borias nodded. "We had a difficult start, but it has all come together beautifully."  
Theron put his empty cup on the bar, then smiled at Borias. He slid his hands up Borias chest, placing them over his heart. "I can't wait to marry you."  
Borias grabbed his hands and kissed each one, firmly kissing the fleshy part of the hand between the thumb and the wrist. "I shall always love you Theron."  
"I seriously thought you wouldn't take me back after what I did."  
"Always forever, remember?" He laced his fingers with Theron's firmly.  
Theron nodded. "I do." Theron gripped his hands tightly in his. "Thank the stars. I'm so lucky to have you."  
"and I you, my Eternal Beloved."

"Are you two at it again?" Vette chimed as she entered the cantina with Hylo, Lana and Kaliyo.  
"I'm afraid I have to agree." Lana said softly approaching Borias and Theron standing at the bar. "I think you both should moderate the public display of admiration."  
Borias wrapped his arms around Theron, holding him close, not caring if anyone was uncomfortable with the display. "Perhaps if you were not so cold, fickle and not so difficult, you would find yourself a husband." He grinned at her slyly.  
all the women sniggered at the jab except Lana, who turned beet red. Theron buried his face against Borias chest to keep himself from busting out laughing.  
Joanis frowned. "That was cruel and uncalled for Borias."  
Vette's lekku quivered from laughing so hard. "No, it was hilarious." she choked from laughing.  
Lana fumed, staring at them mocking her. She turned to walk out of the cantina in a huff.  
Kira chuckled, looking after Lana as she disappeared through the doorway. "Lighten up Joanis."  
"Maybe a husband isn't what she needs." Vette shrugged.  
"Iv'e seen Lana hanging around the smuggler's quarter when C'ori was there a few times. " Kaliyo said.  
Hylo nodded her head, her green cheeks wrinkled into a thoughtful smile. "It's true. Iv'e seen her lingering at the doorway, trying to stay hidden from view. She moves around the base so often, I didn't think anything of it."  
"So Lana is into women then?" Kaliyo asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know." Theron said thoughtfully. "As long as iv'e known her, I haven't seen her with anyone other than business or OPS."  
"Iv'e seen C'ori with her often enough." Gault said, leaning on the bar. "But then, C'ori flirts with everyone."  
"I doubt Lana would even know anyone was flirting with her." Theron said musing. "She never responds to such things. At least, not favorably."  
"She took a jab at me a few times." Andronikos said, throwing back a spiked caff that Gault had just handed him. "But i'm not into head games." He scoffed. "She's crazier than any Sith." He looked over at Borias thoughtfully. "Oh, sorry Commander, I meant no offense."  
"None taken." Borias smiled at the former pirate and Republic soldier. "Are your new quarters suitable Captain?"  
"A whole heck of a lot better then the brig, that's for sure."  
Hylo chuckled. "I found this guy robbing fleet ships along the outer rim last week."  
Andronikos scoffed. "I was just stealing back what belongs to me."  
"he said he had no idea that the ships of the Eternal Fleet belonged to the Alliance." Hylo said.  
"I didn't." Andronikos huffed. "That crazy Emperor of yours stole everything from us."  
"Former Emperor." Borias corrected him. "I am in command now."  
"Same difference." Nikos said. "Different Empire, different place, different Sith." He frowned.  
"You said that something was stolen from you. What was it?" Borias asked.  
"Just....stuff." Nikos let out a heavy sigh. "I had heard the name Wownomore on the net and I came looking. Everyone seems to be gravitating toward Odessen these days. I thought I would find her here."  
"Her?" Theron questioned.  
"Yeah. Zeenah. That crazy Sith I used to run with before the war with the Eternal Empire."  
Borias nodded thoughtfully. "My sister."  
"What is it with crazy sisters?" Andronikos shrugged. "One minute she's with me all like: I love you... and the next, she's like: hey...I need to go find my father, then goes wandering off, chasing after some guy named Zildrog."  
"Zildrog is the Sith Emperor." Borias stated plainly.  
Andronikos eyes went wide. "Oh that makes sense. Aren't all you sith connected to the Emperor?"  
"Not all of us." Borias smiled. "I was the Emperor's wrath, though I did not allow him to control my fate or my life."  
"Thank the stars for that." Theron said softly. "Now we can get on with ours." He smiled up at Borias fondly.  
"Yeah.." Andronikos said. "So, I know you don't owe me anything, but can you help a guy out?" He looked at Borias. "If she's your sister, you must know where she is."  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully. ""You are much better off without her."  
Andronikos stared at him, pleading. "Comon Sith. Iv'e been searching all this time. I hate to admit it, but I love that crazy Sith."  
Borias chuckled heartily. "Suit yourself. We happened to find her frozen in carbonite two months ago. She is in our prison." He glanced at Hylo.  
She nodded. "Comon. I'll show you to the prison."  
Andronikos grumbled. "Great. " He let out a hearty laugh. "Only this time, I'm on the right side of the force field."


	30. Always Forever

Theron fumbled with the fasteners on his dress armor. He breathed heavily, letting out a heavy breath, stopped, then started to pace nervously. Sweat dripped from his tanned face.  
Senya came up to him quietly. She smiled at him. “Here. Let me assist you.”  
Theron huffed, relieved. “Thanks.” He looked at her, and laughed nervously. “It seems I’m all thumbs this morning.”  
Senya adjusted the straps on the armor. Armor that matched what Borias wore. “You’re just anxious is all. Take a breath. It will be all right.”  
Theron took another nervous breath as she adjusted the other side, pulling the buckles into place. “I dunno why I’m such a mess. I’m just terrified I guess.”  
“It’s natural to feel anxious on your wedding day.” Senya smiled. “Valkorion and I were in a whirlwind at first, then the children came and it started to fall apart.”  
"I’m sorry.”  
“That was so long ago.” She shook her head. “Enough about me. You have nothing to worry about. Borias loves you completely. You’re so beautiful together.”  
Theron nodded. “I know, but honestly, I’m not sure why Borias wants to get married. I thought that we would just spend time together...”  
***BEEP BEEP BOOP BOOP** Theron’s halo-comm rang. “Excuse me.” He turned away from Senya to answer it. He walked to the small terrace outside.  
“Is everything all right dearest?” Borias image popped up.  
“I’m uhhh...I’m fine Borias. I was just getting ready. “  
Borias image smiled at him. The soft, deep voice soothing. “Well, take as long as you need. We shall wait for you up on the terrace.”  
Jonas Balkar peeked his head through the doorway to the large circular room that served as their bedroom. “Hey! Are we getting this party started or what?”  
Theron switched off the halo and stepped back into the room. He chuckled nervously at his old friend. “I’m coming Jonas.”  
Senya stood by the door patiently watching. She smiled at Theron, then nodded.  
Jonas looked him over as he approached. “Dressed to match, huh? How cute.”  
Theron grumbled. “I’m not cute, I’m deadly.”  
Jonas laughed heartily. “You know I love to tease you.” He patted Theron on the shoulder. “You look great, really.” He put an arm around Theron as they walked toward the staircase that would take them up to the rooftop terrace.  
Borias watched as his beloved slowly walked across the stone walkway leading to the rooftop terrace.  
Senya walked ahead of Jonas and Theron. She reached the middle of the stone walkway where a bright pavilion stood with colorful strips of fabric laced together with bows, draped between the four posts of the pavilion.  
A bright blue carpet laid on the ground under the pavilion. An altar stood at the end of the walkway just past the pavilion. Tall palms tied with colorful ribbons stood to either side of the altar. Sana Rae stood in front of it, waiting patiently while the wedding party got to their places.  
Senya took her place next to Arcann on his right. Borias stood to Arcann’s left.  
Across from them stood Bronzetopaz to the left of Jonas, who took his place next to Theron on His left, next to Borias.  
Borias smiled at Theron as he came up on his left, holding out his hand. Theron slipped his right hand into Borias left, and Borias squeezed it gently.  
Sana Rae smiled warmly at them. "Are you ready to begin?"  
Theron took another hard breath. Why am I so scared, he thought. Iv'e faced so many worse dangers then this. Why am I so terrified of giving myself over to someone, when I know how much he loves me. Borias looked at Theron and he took a breath, nodding. Borias squeezed his hand and Theron's fear melted away for the time being. Borias always made him feel content and safe.  
He looked toward his best man. Jonas gave him an approving nod, as did Bronzetopaz. You can do this they said, without a word.  
Borias continued smiling at him. He mouthed "I love you" softly, just above a whisper and Theron's green gold eyes glistened. I can't believe it. I finally get to be happy.  
Sana Rae nodded to Borias. Borias reached to grab Theron's other hand and squeezed it firmly. They faced each other. "We come together today to join these two in peace, harmony and Love. Pledge your loyalty to each other now."  
"Theron, " Borias began. "I know how difficult this is for you, and I wanted you to know that I do not join with you for selfish reasons. Our relationship has been a difficult one, but you have been loyal and never lost faith in me, just as I never lost faith in you. Your love and loyalty have been sacred to me." He sighed, squeezing Theron's hands. " Before I met you, I was selfish and cruel. I cared for no one, save for myself. I felt nothing for anyone I was with. To me they were disposable,unimportant, someone to waste time with..."  
Theron nodded, remembering what Borias had done to Vette when they were together on Yavin IV prior to this day.  
Borias continued. Smiling warmly at him. "Through passion, I gain strength. You have been my strength. You are the one who has kept our relationship together. You kept me in check, saving me from myself and my impulses countless times."  
Theron looked into the bright blue eyes, his green gold eyes tearing up. "Everyone in my life has disappointed me and I began to think that I would always be alone, anyone I ever cared about abandoned me. I never thought that I would like a Sith, let alone fall in love with one. You've shown me that love can be a blessing and not a burden like I always thought. I got used to being alone, and I hated it. You've shown me real love and you made it all worthwhile. I guess in a way, we really saved each other. I never thought I would be truly happy, but you've proved me wrong."  
"I have had my share of unpleasant events, but meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It is a dream that I hope I never wake from." He smiled.  
Theron returned the smile. "That makes two of us."  
Vette watched the scene silently from the top of the south tower at the end of the stone walkway where the wedding party was gathered. The mandalorians behind her up on the terrace had set up camp two nights before. They had intended to make a party out of the event, much to Borias discontent. Shae promised him that they would stay out of the way while they were there, and when she and Khomo Fett argued that the stronghold was being neglected, Borias had to agree that it was a pity to let it go unused.  
Vette let out a deep sigh as she watched the ceremony. Even though it had been a long time and they had been separated for so long, she still missed her former husband.  
She sat there for a long time watching before she heard the rumble of a jet pack behind her. She turned to see Khomo fly up to the edge of the tower behind where she sat on the ledge.  
Khomo's heavy boots scraped on the stone surface of the roof of the tower. "There you are. You're missing the party."  
Vette rested her elbows on her knees as she sat there moping. "I don't feel like celebrating."  
Khomo frowned. "Come on. This isn't good for you. Some of us are heading to Rakata prime."  
" that's where Borias and Theron are going for their honeymoon."  
Khomo shrugged his big shoulders. "So? It's not a private island or anything."  
Vette let out a heavy sigh as she watched the wedding party split up and part ways. Borias and Theron saying goodbye to them as they headed down the stone walkway toward the rooftop terrace where the Mandos were camped. She continued to watch as the newlyweds walked toward the terrace. She got up from the ledge.  
Khomo put his big arm around her small, slender shoulders. "Come with us little blue. the warm air and sunshine will do you good."  
She smiled up at the burly mando fondly. "I have been wanting to go to the beach."  
Gault smiled at the couple as they approached the bar on the terrace. "I brought your favorite commander. I wasn't sure if you had a stash here at the stronghold."  
Borias took the brandy glass from Gault. "how thoughtful of you."  
"Should we bring some for the trip?" Theron asked. " I doubt you can get any csillian brandy on Rakata prime."  
"I know they won't have any Te'har." Jos Beroya grinned. " that's why I need several barrels of it."  
"Rakata Prime doesn't have much of anything. It's pretty remote." Jarlinka added.  
"That is why I picked it for our honeymoon." Borias said. Theron and I will have plenty of privacy." he looked at the Mandos gathered on the terrace. "well... mostly."  
"don't worry about them commander." Shae said. "I told them to stay out of your way." she patted Borias on the shoulder.  
"I thought we would be alone" Theron said.  
Borias looked at him thoughtfully. "We shall be, not to worry. it is a big place. I doubt we will even see the others."  
"we did promise to leave you two alone tonight at least." Shae smiled. "we'll get our stuff together and meet you on Rakata Prime in a few days."  
Bronzetopaz peeked out of the open door of the Alliance shuttle. "let's get going. I want to catch the trade-winds. Fun in the sun awaits." He grinned.  
The Mandolorians headed over to the shuttle with their supplies for the trip.  
Jonas came up to Theron and grabbed his shoulders. "Well old buddy, it was great catching up with you again. Glad to see you finally found someone to put up with you." he winked slyly at him. " I would spend more time, but some of the guys are getting together on Coruscant. Those of us that are left anyway. The SIS kinda fell apart after you left. It'll be good to get it going again, now that the Eternal Empire is down and the Imps and Republic are back to their old tricks."  
Theron nodded. I don't doubt it I know it will be in good hands with you running it let me know if you need anything."  
"it would be great to have you back Theron. You were one of our best agents. Not as great as me, but still pretty good. " Jonas grinned sheepishly.  
Theron grumbled at him. "Thanks a lot."  
Jonas whacked him playfully on the back. "Still the same old serious Theron." He glanced at Borias. "Get him to lighten up, willya?"  
Borias smiled at him. "It is true. Theron has always been melodramatic, and takes things too seriously. "  
Theron grumbled. "I do, don't i?" He let out a heavy sigh.  
"You have also been under so much stress as of late. A long, relaxing vacation shall be just what you need." Borias said softly.  
"We both need it after everything we've been through. "  
"I'm sure you'll have some interesting stories to tell me when you get back." Jonas said nodding.  
Joanis, Kira, Senya and Arcann joined them on the terrace.  
"I hope you don't mind us accompanying you." Senya looked as Jonas thoughtfully.  
Jonas looked at the former Emperor and his mother curiously. "So....you're the famous Emperor of Zakuul, huh?" He eyed Arcann coolly. "You've done a lot of damage, killed a lot of people..."  
Arcann bowed his heavily scarred head. "I know. I have a lot to answer for."  
"Arcann has changed his ways, just as I have." Borias said, smiling. He put a hand on his shoulder. "He has moore than made up for it. We were once enemies, and have been through so much turmoil, but now he is like a brother to me," He looked at Joanis, then at Senya. "and Senya has become my mother." He smiled warmly at her.  
Joanis looked at Borias sadly. "I wish you would have known mother Borias. You would have loved her."  
"Where is she now?" Borias asked. "I thought she was dead."  
Joanis shrugged. "we searched for her, but then the war started with the Eternal Empire. We were all scattered.."  
Arcann looked at the brothers sadly. "I am so sorry. Perhaps when you return, we can continue searching for her."  
"Aunt Amethesta never stopped searching for her, even after Master Satele disappeared." Joanis said.  
"I know what it's like to be separated from your family." Arcann said.  
"Now we are part of your family." Senya looked at Joanis and Borias. "You showed us mercy and compassion when we didn't deserve it. After all my family has done."  
"Borias wasn't always forgiving or compassionate. When I met him, he was selfish and cruel." Theron said. "He's changed so much."  
Borias squeezed Theron's shoulders. "All thanks to you sweet Theron. I would not be the man I am now without you."  
"If Lord Borias had not defeated Valkorian and my sister, everything would have been destroyed. He spared my mother and had me healed. I would have destroyed everything had he not showed mercy on us." Arcann said. "Now we may all live in peace."  
"Ill believe that when I see it." Jonas said.  
"I dunno." Kira shrugged. "It could happen. We defeated the Emperor several times. He's gone now. Were free."  
"I am not so sure of that." Borias said. "The Emperor has resurfaced many times before after believing he was vanquished. He is eternal. The Gods shall deal with Izax, but only time will tell if all will be well after that. In the meantime, let us enjoy our victory that we fought so long for."  
"Agreed." Theron smiled at him.  
"Well, we should go. There's so much to do. Galaxy's to save, worlds to rebuild.."  
"Young minds to corrupt." Kira grinned.  
Jonas chuckled. He waved at Borias and Theron. "Ok, you boys have fun. Seems to me like you'll both need it.." He smiled at them. "Congrats. I really hope it all works out for you."  
"thanks Jonas." Theron smiled at him as he walked towards the stone walkway that led them back downstairs and out to the front entrance of the stronghold.  
Jonas looked over his shoulder at them as he started to walk down the pathway. "Come and see me in a few weeks Theron. We'll have a lot to catch up on."  
"You bet." Theron slipped an arm around Borias thoughtfully.  
Joanis gripped Borias hand firmly. "see you soon brother. Hopefully, we'll all get it right this time and make things better then they were before."  
"We hope for that too." Arcann said. "All of our people have suffered because of my family. My hate toward my father and my rage almost destroyed us all."  
"I know you have every reason to hate us," Senya looked at them. "But we all need to begin again. We want to help you rebuild what my family destroyed."  
"What about your own world?" Kira asked.  
"Zakuul suffered too, but not nearly as much as your home worlds."  
Theron nodded. "Senya and Arcann are right. We've all suffered this war."  
"Come on then." Kira said cheerfully. "The Jedi took me in, even though I was a child of the Emperor."  
"The Jedi are all but destroyed," Joanis said. "But that's the reason why I want to return to Coruscant and Tython. We want to start over and make a difference."  
"We would be happy and honored to help you with that." Senya said proudly.  
"You've more than proven that you're trustworthy and good after our encounter with Zildrog and the Gods." Joanis said.  
"If anyone on Coruscant questions Senya or Arcann about their loyalty, motives, intentions or character, just tell them about your adventure with Zildrog, the GRAVESTONE and the Gods." Theron chimed.  
"Ha ha yeah. I can tell them that I became Lord Borias and met with the Gods." Kira chuckled cheerfully.  
"Weather they believe you or not is another matter, but it shall be a great story, nonetheless." Borias smiled smugly.  
Jonas waited patiently at the entrance to the stairs, then waved at the others to follow him.  
Theron watched them disappear down the walkway and toward the stairwell that would take them back down to the front entrance.  
"Alone at last." Theron huffed. "I was beginning to think they wouldn't leave. " Theron said softly, looking over the half wall, down onto the open area below them.  
"I know you wished it to be a private ceremony, but the Mandolorians insisted. I kept it between the eight of us in the party, though. Only family and our close friends."  
"Only Joanis came.." Theron chucked. "My parents are gone and there's no way your father and sister would come, even if we wanted them to."  
Borias frowned. "At least my sister is being watched. My father, however.."  
Theron turned to look up at him. "We'll find him. It doesn't surprise me that your father got involved with the Order."  
"I am certain he is only biding his time until he can strike. "  
"Do you think he'll come after us?"  
"Weather Izax is controlling him or not, I am certain he would. In any event, let us not concern ourselves with that. I wish to savor our time together."  
Theron smiled at him. "Yeah." Theron looked past Borias toward the walkway and the terrace where they just came from. His thoughts wandered as he stared off into the distance of Yavin IV. "You know, the last time we were here together was when we said goodbye after we fought Revan." He sighed. "After we spent the night together making love..."  
Borias reached up to touch his face gently. "You know I really missed you after you left me. I was not certain what would happen after that, or if we would ever see each other again. I was so relieved when I encountered you on Ziost."  
Theron slid his hands up to Borias chest, resting them over his heart. "I know, but then we had to say goodbye again at the people's tower and I thought I would just fall apart."  
Borias wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. "and after all of our struggle, here we are...together at long last."  
Theron snuggled close, looking at the platinum band on his left hand happily. "And married..." He let out a heavy sigh, his emotion building quickly, his mind wandering. "Please don't ever leave me." He choked, sobbing.  
"No..never." Borias cradled him in his strong arms. "Shhh...calm yourself my love. We are together now. Nothing, save death shall ever part us again."  
Theron chuckled in short breaths. "I have to keep slapping myself to see if i'm dreaming. I never thought that I would be this happy. My life has been chock full of disappointments."  
"I know and I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I am here now, and I shall take care of you."  
"Now that were back together, I'm not ever gonna take off on my own again. That was wrong of me. I'm gonna spent the rest of my life making it up to you, if it kills me.">br /> Borias pulled away, holding him at arms length. "There is no need. I know you only did so to protect us... protect me, though if anything had happened to you, and you had not returned to me, I would not be able to go on without you."  
Theron shook his head, sighing. "Me either. Leaving you on Umbara was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Iv'e had difficult missions before, and I almost died a few times, but this... just destroyed me. I love you so much. If anything had happened to you I would never forgive myself."  
Borias stroked his face gently with the back of his hand, his knuckles brushing his tear-streaked, tanned cheeks. "I know. You need to stop punishing yourself dearest. I know that you have always acted with your heart."  
Theron looked up into the bright blue eyes. His own green gold ones filled with tears. "You make me so happy Borias. I was seriously beginning to think that I would never find true happiness, that I would always be alone. Then after the mission with Zildrog and my involvement with the Gods, I really thought that you would ever forgive me for my betrayal. I am so happy that you took me back."  
Borias smiled warmly at him, holding his face in his bronze hands. "There was no way that I was going to loose you again. We have been through too much together, and have suffered too much. Neither one of us deserved more pain. Always forever, remember?"  
"I remember. You never let me forget that."  
"I never shall Theron. I promised to love you right from the first time I saw you so many years ago and I never wish to stop. You are a part of me now." He leaned toward him, planting his warm soft lips on Theron's. Theron fell into the kiss, sliding his arms around Borias, holding him firmly.  
After several minutes, Borias released him. "You have never stopped showing me your love Theron. You were always devoted to me, even when I was lost and forgot who you were." Theron looked at him, his smile turned sad for the moment. "When I saw you on the deck in Odessen, It broke my heart when you didn't remember me. I waited for you for five long years. I was hoping you would join the Alliance and we could be together again, but the Carbonite affected your memory. I didn't know what to do."  
Borias slowly ran his slender fingers through Theron's spiked brown hair. Theron closed his eyes slowly. He loved Borias touch. He let out a long contented sigh. "I forgot what I was missing." Borias smiled at him. "I am overjoyed that I returned to myself. It allowed me to continue what we had started and begin anew. I was free to love you again."  
Theron returned the warm smile. "Tomorrow we shall leave for Rakata prime and join the others, but tonight is ours." Borias slipped his hand into Theron's. "Shall we go to the grotto?"  
Theron nodded, squeezing his hand. "Just like before, only this time we don't have to say goodbye in the morning, afraid that we'll never see each other again."  
Borias smiled broadly at him as he led him downstairs. "You shall have a difficult time getting rid of me. Now that you have returned to me, I shall never let you go again, not ever."  
Theron leaned up against him, and Borias kissed him on his head. "I wish to love you for the rest of my life..."  
"...do you, Theron Shan, take Lord Borias Wownomore to be your husband?"  
"...I do."  
"...do you, Lord Borias, Take Theron Shan as your husband?"  
"...I do, Always forever, my Eternal Beloved."  
They walked into the Grotto where they had first made love so many years ago. They looked at each other lovingly as they stopped before the circular pool of water, with the waterfall flowing behind them.  
Borias took Theron into his arms, planting his warm soft lips on Theron's. He kissed him passionately, determined, holding him firmly, not letting go. They fell into each other, becoming one. As they kissed, the water lapped rhythmically in the pool behind them, the waterfall flowing steadily, peacefully. The world around them faded into the distance and they melded together in total bliss...


	31. Full Moon Over Rakata Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honeymoon

It was a beautiful night on Rakata Prime. The moon was full, the air warm. the water lapped gently upon the white sand. cheerful laughter was heard off in the distance.  
Theron screamed suddenly with a start. “hey! Watch it Borias, you almost knocked me over.”  
Borias giggled as he came up for air from under him. He spit water at Theron playfully.  
“oh I’ll get you for that.” He splashed him with an open hand, the water soaking Borias face. He spit water again.  
Borias came closer, shaking off the water. He slid his hands over Theron’s hips, pulling him closer. He pressed up against him, then leaned down to plant his soft wet lips on Theron’s.  
Theron kissed him back, sliding his arms around Borias and holding him firmly. He gripped Borias, digging his fingers into the firm muscles of his back.  
Vette watched as they kissed. The two naked, firm, wet bodies glistening, the moonlight reflected off of their wet tanned skin. She was still grieving from Borias choice. She hated that she was still in love with Borias. Khomo was really good to her, but he still loved her husband.  
Khomo came up behind her quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
“comon little blue. You need to get away from him. he just makes you sad. Let me take care of you.”  
Vette sighed, bowing her head, her blue lekku drooping. “you’re right Khomo. I don’t know why I keep torturing myself, but I can’t help it. I still love him.”  
Khomo nodded. “I know. I don’t know why we came with them.”  
Vette shrugged. “It was a party… a bunch of us came.”  
“a party that you’re not having much fun at.”  
Vette smiled up at him, sliding her small blue hands up his bare chest.  
“I really appreciate that you’re being so patient with me.”  
Khomo grabbed her hands in his and kissed her blue fingers. “he was a fool to let you go. I'll be happier if I can make you forget him, though.”  
“it’s been fun having you try. I’m sorry I’m such a burden.”  
He smiled. “you’re a pleasure, not a burden. You just had a hard time.” He took her hand and led her away from the treeline where she was hiding. “come. I want to make you forget again.”  
She rested her head up against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking away from Theron and Borias.  
Borias moved over to a rock next to the waterfall where they were standing. Theron came out from under it, shaking off the water from his head. Borias sat on the rock, leaning back, hands behind him, looking up at the full moon.  
“it is so beautiful here, even with the wildlife.” He smiled.  
Theron shrugged, grinning. “that’s why I brought my blasters.”  
“you are a perfect shot, I might add.”  
“you’re no slouch yourself My Lord.”  
Borias smiled. “you know you don’t have to address me as such when we are alone.”  
“I know, I kinda like it, though.” Theron moved closer to him, sliding in between his open legs. He ran his hands up the sides of Borias thighs, massaging them. Borias sighed happily, enjoying his soft touch. He leaned forward, sitting up straight.  
Theron noted the look on his face suddenly. “what is it?”  
“I sensed Vette close by. I believe she was watching us make love.” he sighed, looking at Theron sideways.  
Theron looked around. It was quiet there in the cove where they were. The beach was secluded, there was nobody in sight, not even so much as a wild animal, even. They were totally alone.  
“I thought we were alone. The mandos are on the other side of the island.”  
Borias bowed his head. “if there is one regret I have, it is my involvement with her. I am sorry Theron. I am afraid I shall have to address this.” He got up off the rock.  
Theron got out of the water, following him up to the water’s edge.  
“what will you do?” his naked body glistening in the moonlight as he got out of the water.  
“I think it best to make her forget…permanently.”  
Theron, being raised as a Jedi, knew all about force persuasion, though they used it as a last resort, while the Sith used it more frequently.  
“you’re going to use your power on her?”  
“I am afraid it will be necessary.” He shook his head, looking at Therons reaction. “this is better for us this way, trust me.”  
Theron bowed his head, nodding slowly. “ if you think it will help. You won’t hurt her, will you?”  
“that is not my intention. It is better for her this way, to release my hold on her for good.” He slipped his hand into Therons. “walk with me. We shall see it done together.”  
Theron took his hand, and they walked along the beach path, over to the other side of the island.

“hey Khomo. Pass the Tehar.” Shae said, poking the fire with a stick.  
“it’s a good thing I brought plenty of it.” He passed the tin cup over to Shae.  
Vette grumbled. “I’m gonna go wash off again. I think I got sand up my butt.”  
Khomo laughed loudly. “join the club. Tell me again why we’re all naked.”  
Shae chuckled. “uncomfortable Khomo? It’s blasted hot here. not like Djarvannis. At least there’s shade and water.”  
“Borias likes to be nude.” Vette said, as she washed the sand off of her naked blue skin.  
“He sounds like a lot of fun.” Jarlinka grinned, lounging on the sand by the fire pit on the beach.  
“I never had complaints as yet.” Borias smiled as he and Theron came walking up to the group sitting on the beach.  
Shae looked up at him, admiring his firm, tanned naked body. “hey handsome. Are we having fun?”  
He smiled back at the mandolorian. For an older female, she was still attractive. The very active lifestyle keeping her fit and healthy. Theron noticed him gazing at her and frowned.  
Borias looked at Khomo. “may I borrow Vette for awhile?”  
Vette looked up at him as she walked back up to the group sitting there.  
Khomo frowned. “I think you hurt her enough. Leave her alone.”  
Borias held up his bronze hands defensively. “no, it is not like that. I mean to help her.” He held his left hand out toward Vette. “come with me Vette.”  
She paused for a moment, then slipped her small blue hand into his.  
Theron stood on the beach, arms crossed across his toned tanned chest.  
Shae rose from her seat on the ground then walked over to Theron.  
“what is he going to do with her?” she watched as Borias walked with her along the beach a ways, then sat with her, facing her, legs tucked under them, holding hands over her knees.  
“if he’s doing what I think he is, she’ll forget everything about him.” Theron sighed. “she’s probably better off.”  
Borias placed both hands on her face, his fingers spread over her temple. She sighed as his warm hands touched her, feeling the force flow into her.  
“so he’s brainwashing her?” Shae asked.  
“it’s called force persuasion. “ Theron said grumbling. “I don’t approve of it’s use, but if Borias thinks he needs to do this, I’ll accept it.”  
“is he doing it for her, or for you?”  
Theron shrugged. “he says it’s for her, but I have a feeling that he’s really doing it for us. She still loves him and Borias doesn’t want her to interfere with our relationship.”  
Vette and Borias came walking back up to them several minutes later. Khomo and Theron watched the couple closely as they approached. They weren’t holding hands this time, Vette smiled at Khomo as he approached her. He put both hands on her face.  
“are you okay little blue? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he looked over at Borias, who crossed his arms across his chest, looking proud of himself.  
“Borias?” Theron looked at him.  
Borias nodded. “it is done. She is free of my influence.”  
Vette looked up at Khomo. “he did it Riddur. I’m free. Now I can totally love you.”  
“ha ha does this mean we’re gonna have another wedding soon?” Jos Beroya teased.  
Khomo grumbled, still holding her face in his big hands. He looked into her lavender eyes.  
“How about it, little blue? If you’ll have me.”  
She grinned at him. “yes.” She reached up to embrace him. He hugged her small blue naked body close to his, stroking her lekku gently.  
“oya.” Valk Beroya cheered happily.  
Borias smiled. “I wish you both well. Vette deserves to be happy. I have caused her too much pain.”   
Khomo nodded. “I know. Thanks for helping her, or whatever you did to make her forget you.”   
Borias smiled. “It was necessary. I needed to make it up to her.”   
Vette gazed at Borias curiously. “Whatever you did seemed to work.” She smiled. “Thanks.”   
Borias returned the smile. “ I think that we shall get back to our alone time., and leave you to your own.” He reached for Theron’s hand. “if you will excuse us…”  
“we mandos don’t approve of same sex unions, but you both are just so blasted beautiful together.” Shae said, admiring the two of them, Borias standing there, holding Therons hand.  
Jarlinka looked up at them in admiration. “they love each other like Torian and I did. I miss him so much..” she sighed deeply.  
“you found love once before. I am certain you will again.” Borias looked at her, smiling. He squeezed Theron's hand.  
Jarlinka nodded sadly, her montrals bobbing forward. “ I hope so.”  
“have faith.” Borias said, as he led Theron back down the beach and over toward the path that would take them back to the secluded cove on the other side of the island.  
Shae watched as the couple walked away. The moonlight shining off of their tanned bodies.  
She smiled. There was a beautiful man. She thought. Borias was not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He had done so much for all of us. We’re all free and happy because of his strength and guidance. The galaxy is in a much better place. The future looks brighter now.


	32. The Dragon of Zakuul

Scyva eyed the Rakata cooly. "This is your doing. You remade him, and now he is free to roam the galaxy. It's end shall be all your doing. "  
The mother gazed at her thoughtfully. "Do not forget that I made you as well as the others. Your ships, your technology, your avatars...all belong to the Rakata. We were here a millennia before you and we shall be here a millennia after."  
" You have also brought war. the STAR FORGE, the GRAVESTONE..." Scyva stressed, her deep blue face scowling. Her blue black eyes narrowed.  
"The STARFORGE has been gone for many years and so has the GRAVESTONE."  
"but the GRAVESTONE has been returned to space. the Alliance and my allies have it now."  
the mother looked at her, the ancient yellow eyes blinked. " that may be so, but Izax has always had control of it, nonetheless. The Alliance may possess it, but it is Izax who commands it."  
" That is what I am afraid of. perhaps we should have destroyed it after our battle. now that the Gods are free of their prison, we have no further need of it."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The huddled form stirred. He moaned as he dragged his battered body through the bloody battlefield. bodies and destroyed droids were scattered everywhere. he took a hard shallow breath. His blood soaked form hummed. Scarlet threads of the force flowed through him. near death, left for dead. this was not his first form. he was ancient, eternal. just another bloody battle, he thought. if I had not divided my essence before the battle was over with the gods, my present form would have been destroyed.  
He pulled himself up to a sitting position, leaning against and old rotting tree. He chuckled at the irony. old, rotten, becoming one with the universe. life, death, renewal...no more Eternal Empire. Another civilization ruined by my ambition and selfish gains. I am eternal. I am Sith. not even the gods shall consume me.  
I failed on Medriaas, I failed on Ziost. I shall not fail again. They shall all be mine, just as before. he sighed. if Revan could divide himself and be reborn, then I could as well. he took a quick breath and focused on his task...  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"... all together as one." the voice echoed.  
Nahut screamed in agony, writhing on the cold metal deck of the circular room where they stood.  
"Nahut!" Avila reached for her brother as he fell.  
Tyth walked over to them. "Is he being attacked? There is nobody here with us."  
Aivela touched Nahut gently, her orange face turning into a frown. "I sense a terrible shift in the force brother, and I do not think that father is behind this."  
Tyth stood his full height, filling up the chamber, his ruddy red cheeks stretched into a frown, his bright yellow eyes narrowed. "Who then, if not father?"  
Aivela sighed. "Perhaps Zildrog has risen again. We thought he was defeated in our battle, but he has defeated many before.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"My Lord!" Jaesa yelled as Izax writhed on the metal walkway in the carbonite chamber.  
He convulsed, shaking violently. The God became incapacitated.  
"What's wrong with him?" Jaesa crouched down to inspect the still form laying on the metal deck.  
Czokas gazed at the God thoughtfully. "Mind control perhaps. Someone very strong in the force."  
"One of the other Gods?" Jaesa looked up at the dark lord.  
Czokas nodded his grey white head. "Most likely."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A great rumble echoed within the STAR OF CORUSCANT. The capitol sized dreadnaught shook and started to vibrate with great force.  
Several people standing on the main deck of the Odessen base gasped, screaming, holding their ears as the GRAVESTONE was propelled out of the gaping hole of the dreadnaught, like a mother giving birth to an infant. The ship shook and vibrated, shooting out of the gaping hole slowly, rising up into the warm, early morning air of Odessen.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"...from the swamp, a great evil sleeps. The devourer, the deciever, the betrayer. He sleeps, biding his time, waiting to strike. The serpent in the swamp..." Senya read the old Zakuulan text.  
"Your God sounds like our Sith Emperor." Master Amethesta said thoughtfully. "Zildrog is much like him, it seems."  
"From what weve heard of him, he seems like the same entity." Arcann added. "The Outlander, our commander, Lord Borias had said that my father, the former Emperor,Valkorian, was the Sith Emperor...or at least he claimed to be."  
Senya sighed, lost in thought, remembering. "Valkorian was a great warrior, but he became very different years after the children were born. He became distant, arrogant, cruel..."  
"Valkorian was NOT the Sith Emperor." Lord Scourge said firmly. "He..."  
Amethesta looked up at the ancient Sith lord thoughtfully. "My Lord?"  
Lord Scourge put up a big red hand. "Something is amiss." His yellow eyes stared into space. "I have sensed the force changing....shifting. I have felt it since we started pursuing Agent Shan and the GRAVESTONE..." *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"The GRAVESTONE is gone!" Hylo explained, her holographic image wavered.  
Theron stared at her and disbelief. "what's going on Hylo?" he looked at her image intently.  
Borias screamed, falling to the ground. Theron turned, seeing him fall down on to the sandy ground. "Borias!" Borias stared shaking. Theron reached for him, holding his arms out to the huddled form on the ground.  
"Theron! commander!" Hylo yelled, the holo-comm dropped onto the ground at Theron's feet. Theron pawed at Borias still form frantically. "no.. no...not again! what's happening?" he cried. "please don't leave me again."  
Theron! Hylo's image still glaring from the dropped Holo-comm on the ground. Theron crawled over to grab it, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. "Borias fell. something's happening to him. he's not moving."  
" is he dead?" Hylo asked.  
Theron looked towards Borias form laying on the ground. "No, he's still breathing."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"....come to me my children." the voice boomed, deep and wispy.  
"Kira?" Joanis stared at his wife thoughtfully. He ran his hands over her still face, Bright blue eyes staring into space.  
Master Amethesta held her hands over Lord Scourge's muscular chest, his still form laying on the ground. She let out a long, deep sigh. "He is beyond our help, I think. "  
Senya stepped up to the Jedi Battle master thoughtfully. "What is it?"  
Master Amethesta shook her mop of silver lavender hair, her pale Miriluka face staring in deep thought. "It is difficult to see..."  
Joanis looked at her thoughtfully. "Aunt Amethesta, what's wrong with them? something is doing this to them." He looked at Lord Scourge and Kira lying on the ground together, unmoving, staring into space, unblinking.  
"It's like they're in a trance, like when Lord Borias was taken over by my father's spirit on Zakuul." Arcann said softly.  
"something is controlling them." Senya looked on.  
"it must be something powerful." Joanis said. "I've never seen Lord scourge fall to mind control before. he is immortal. he can resist other people's power."  
"except perhaps the Gods, or the Emperor." Amethesta said softly. he was once the Emperor's wrath,but but even then I am certain that he resisted his power. "  
" well, whatever or whoever is doing this they must have a plan." Senya said.  
Amethesta frowned, continuing to hold her slender pale hand over Lord Scourge's chest. "I sense darkness, though I cannot see what it is clearly."  
"I suppose that we shall see when it does." Joanis said.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The spire grew cold and dark. A great vibration made the walls and celing of the carbonite chamber begin to shake. Pieces of metal decking, fasteners and wall panels started to become undone.  
Jaesa and Czokas fought to keep from stumbling. As the vibration grew stronger, chunks of the celing and walls fell down into the chamber chasm below their feet.  
The roof began to break away, quickly giving access to the dark, warm night sky of Zakuul.  
They shielded themselves as the large chunks of metal fell down around them. The dark, shining sillouette of the GRAVESTONE appeared over the gaping hole that was once the roof of the carbonite chamber.  
The carbonite blocks in the chamber gave way from their casings and started to float upward toward the ship.  
Jaesa screamed as the metal walkway gave out from under her. She fell down into the chasm below, landing on a pile of the debris under her at the bottom of the chamber.  
Czokas tried to catch her as she fell, but he was caught up in the falling debris as well and came down after her in a heap.  
Jaesa grunted as she hit the pile of debris under her, she looked up to see the carbonite blocks floating up toward the ship. "What is going on?"  
Czokas rubbed his legs as he stood on the pile of debris where they fell. He looked up to see Izax floating up with the rest of them. "I do not think Izax is behind this."  
"Who do you think is doing it then?" Jaesa asked.  
"I know not." Czokas watched as the carbon frozen blocks rose into the night sky.  
"...you are mine..." The voice boomed into the night sky. Deep and wispy like an echo in a chamber.  
"That voice..I know it well." Czokas said softly.  
"The Emperor!" Jaesa said excidedly. "It's him, isn't it? But I thought that he was defeated by the Gods in our battle with the Alliance."  
Czokas scoffed. "A ploy, obviously. He is eternal. He never dies. You know that as well as I do, being one of his chosen."  
Jaesa nodded her hooded head. "Then why did he abandon us?" She watched as the last group of carbonite frozen figures disappeared up into the GRAVESTONE.  
"You belong to me." The voice echoed. "Izax was only a conduit."  
Czokas jumped as he felt himself being lifted off of the pile of debris.  
"My Lord!" Jaesa reached out to him as he rose off of the ground.  
"Come child...dark Jedi...what was once lost shall be found."  
She floated up toward the ship. The gaping hole opened up to her as she floated through it. She looked down at the destroyed carbonite chamber as she floated up into the ship, wondering what would come next...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theron sat with Borias still form. he kept watch, waiting. he wasn't sure what to do. he wasn't aware of what happened and he was afraid to move Borias until he figured it out. he fiddled with his data pad, checking the net, scanning the area around them. he was alone on the island. the Mandolorians having left days ago, leaving the newlyweds on their own.   
" I cannot get a response from Lord scourge or master Carson either." master Amethesta explained in her message. "the best thing to do would be to wait and see if they wake up."   
42 hours I have waited and nothing. Theron thought sadly, afraid to eat or sleep. not moving, watching Borias closely, afraid he would disappear if he moved away from him.  
the sun set over the beach where Theron sat quietly. A shadow loomed overhead. it wasn't the moon or the Sun. he let out an alarmed gasp as the GRAVESTONE blocked the Sun from his view. by the Stars! He rose to look up at the ship hovering overhead, moving at a steady pace.   
Borias started to stir, though he didn't seem to be waking up. he rose to a sitting position, his bright blue eyes still staring, unblinking. he started to rise off of the ground.  
Theron gasped, reaching out to him "Borias, no!" he watched in horror as Borias was lifted up into the Rakata sky, his form being shadowed by the setting Sun and the ship. "No!" Theron cried. This is just like at the Spire when Valkorian controlled him. there is nothing I can do. tears slipped down his tanned cheeks. Maybe I can save him. he ran along the beach to where Borias shuttle was parked. he climbed onto the shuttle and slid into the seat at the helm. he tapped the comm on the panel.  
"This is Theron Shan of the eternal Alliance. something dark is developing, something that we don't know about. our people are being taken and we don't know why. I see this as a threat, a threat that must be stopped and eliminated..." He switched off the comm, and let out a heavy sigh. I'm tired of fighting, he thought. I thought with the fall of Valkorian and the battle with the Gods we would finally have peace. He sighed. I guess I was a fool to think that would last long. I was a fool to think I had finally found happiness, i.. his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice next to him.  
"Your mate has been taken. I am so sorry." Scyva said sadly.   
Theron gasped, startled to see the goddess sitting there next to him. "how did you...?" he stared at the deep blue face thoughtfully, the deep blue black eyes looked at him calmly.  
" Izax must be stopped once and for all. all of his aspects destroyed." "aspects? what do you mean?"  
"the Gods have many aspects, versions of themselves. you have met Izax in one of his many forms."  
Theron nodded. "on the GRAVESTONE."  
"the other form i think you also know... Zildrog." Scyva continued.   
" the head of the order? he's Izax?"  
"Yes, though Zildrog is the name he was given in wild space. I think you are more familiar with the name that your people know him as... Tenebrae."  
" but Tenebrae was the Sith Emperor. you're telling me that Izax and Zildrog are actually Vitiate?" Theron frowned, letting it all sink in. he shook his head, watching the empty space in front of them, following the path of the GRAVESTONE.  
"I do not know much of your history, but I can tell you what I can of the Gods." Scyva said softly, her blue hands folded in her lap, a hint of fluorescent green face paint peeking out from under her hood as she bowed her head forward. "we are not eternal like your Emperor, though we have lived a very long time."   
"so Izax has been around longer than all of you?"   
she sighed. "it seems that he has deceived us all, including his family."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"What is he doing?" Aivela watched her brother Nahut walk down the corridor and out toward the open deck area of Iokath. she stared at the GRAVESTONE as it glided up close to the edge of the deck, which came to an abrupt end, dropping down into the endless network of catwalks,fixtures and a sea of metal and machinery.  
Tyth followed his sister up to the edge of the metal decking.   
"Nahut!" she screamed as the Golden skinned body walked like a mindless, empty husk. his pale blue eyes staring out into space. he was lifted up off the ground and floated over into the open cargo hold of the ship.  
Tyth and Aivela watched in horror as the GRAVESTONE drifted away. "I do not understand." Tyth said angrily. "why would Nahut be taken?" "I don't know." Aivela said, her Orange face frowning. "father must be planning something. he didn't take us, so I'm guessing he wants Nahut for one of his rituals."  
Tyth frowned. "father hates Nahut. he would only use him or destroy him."   
Aivela nodded. "perhaps." she watched as the warship disappeared up into the Iokath atmosphere and out to space.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Scyva smiled at Theron as they approached Iokath. he was enjoying the goddess company. she had a calming vibe about her. peaceful, focused, non threatening.   
"you are not like the other Gods." Theron said softly. "I know so little of them. tell me about them. I'm curious. Borias said you helped him after I was taken from the GRAVESTONE on the STAR OF CORUSCANT."   
Scyva smiled warmly at him. "he was so distraught after you had disappeared. he loves you so much."   
Theron sighed, bowing his head. "I know. I love him so much it hurts."   
"I have seen countless mortals show affection for each other, but your love for each other is pure, unselfish. I care for mortals with that same passion. I have shed many tears for those lost."  
"The tears of Scyva..." Theron smiled. "Senya sung that song for her son Arcann to heal him."  
" I did the same to calm your Lord and put him at ease with your absence."  
" I wish I had someone to calm me while I was going through all of that stress during my mission. my betrayal, being away from Borias and my friends. it tore me apart."   
"I am here for you now. I told Lord Borias I would watch over you, and I told him that I would offer my help when you needed me. I sensed your turmoil and came to assist you. "   
"I appreciate it. we won the battle with the God's help, but we wouldn't have had a chance without you. "  
"the battle is just beginning." Scyva sighed. "when Izax was not on the battle ground with us, I knew something was amiss."  
"Izax wasn't at the battle with the Gods and the Alliance?" Theron questioned, looking at her curiously. "But, I thought..."  
"Perhaps another one of his deceptions, like when he made you believe that he was Nahut."  
"So who did the Alliance fight?"  
"Izax brought his minions, but he was not there himself." Scyva frowned, her blue face creased with concern. "Neither was Zildrog, now that I think on it."  
"Didn't you say that Izax and Zildrog are one and the same?"  
"It is a complicated situation. Even the Gods are unsure of the details of this dilemma. We have struggled with this for a long time." Scyva said, looking back thoughtfully. "Izax revival, the God's return, our battle, the droids on Iokath, the GRAVESTONE...it all ties together. There is something sinister at work here. Something powerful, something ancient..."


End file.
